Hijos de la sangre
by Shio Zhang
Summary: Sólo las cinco espadas unidas los harán libres de su maldición, sim embargo, las mismas pueden hacer a su dueño inmortal y poder eso es ambicionada por el Rey de Meridian y será el deber de los clanes de Benice evitarlo o morir en el intento... comp
1. Prologo: la pesadilla del sobreviviente

Hijos de la sangre.  
Prólogo: la pesadilla del sobreviviente.  
  
Todos los clanes de Banice estaban reunidos con sus príncipes regentes en el campamento de Hondonada Perdida, era lógico que se reunieran allí dado que nadie que no perteneciera por sangre a alguno de los clanes del reino día estuviera emparentado con ellos podía acceder a éste lugar, cuya magia rechazaba a quien no tuviera sangre real, planeando el ataque definitivo al Castillo de Maxwell, cuyo clan era su enemigo desde tiempos inmemoriales, donde tenían sitiados hacía muchos días a los clanes de Meridian. Su líder principal dejó a Wing Zero sobre la mesa y revisó el mapa siguiendo con un dedo la ruta trazada desde su hogar hasta lugar donde estaban.  
- ¿Qué piensas, hermano?- Le dijo el más joven de los Yuy, mirando con sus fríos ojos cobalto el mapa que su hermano miraba sobre la mesa.  
- En que me da mala espina que ellos, luego de haberse adentrado tanto en nuestro reino, hayan retrocedido hasta llegar a su propia capital, Heero, como esperando que nosotros les ataquemos.  
- A mí me parece que tienes razón, Sakano – dijo su otro hermano mirando también el mapa - creo que aquí hay una emboscada, sino ¿para qué retroceder a su propia capital si ellos son muchos más que nosotros, tantos que casi son el triple de nosotros?  
- Porque nosotros tenemos tres espadas del poder - acotó un joven de cabello negro y ojos rasgados - y podemos usarlas en su contra si quisiéramos, son tan cobardes y débiles.  
- No podemos confiarnos en eso, Wufei, sería muy fácil que nos derrotaran luego.  
- ¿Por qué no, Berduki?  
- Creo - dijo un joven de largo cabello rubio casi tan alto como el moreno - que los príncipes tienen justa razón en desconfiar de ellos. Es posible que tengan preparada una emboscada.  
- Yo apoyo a Zech - dijo joven más bajo también rubio pero de aspecto más delicado - lo más probable es que ellos se hayan fortificado y nos estén esperando armados hasta los dientes y con una trampa de por medio.  
- Si es como dice Quatre, lo único que nos queda es estar alerta, nosotros ya no podemos retroceder de regreso nuestro propio reino, sería darles la victoria sin haber peleado - dijo el mayor de los príncipes.  
- Entonces será mejor que avancemos, no podemos dejar que amanezca, dicen los rumores que ellos usan magia negra para convertirse en humanos durante el día y durante la noche son como nosotros, si dejamos que amanezca quedaremos debilitados y podrán terminar con nosotros.  
- Si es cierto lo que dices, debemos apurarnos en llegar a la cumbre y atacar el Castillo lo antes posible, no podemos involucrar a los humanos en este problema. No debemos rebajarnos al nivel de los Merídian.  
Los seis líderes salieron rápidamente de la tienda y fueron a reunir sus tropas que se encontraban acantonadas en las afueras del valle mágico al que no podían entrar y comenzaron a avanzar hacía el sur, rumbo al reino de Meridian, atravesando montañas y valles hasta llegar a la ribera del lago Victoria, donde un oscuro y tenebroso bosque hacía las veces de primera defensa.  
Heero comprendía que sus hermanos mayores y sus lugartenientes parecían tener razón, antes de llegar al lago que se encontraba bajo la alta montaña del Castillo, había un bosque de enormes y tenebrosos árboles que ocultaban el paso de la luz de la luna llena, por lo que sería muy fácil tender una emboscada de aquí, pero al parecer, habían decidido ocultarse tras las paredes del Castillo ya que estas eran más fáciles de defender en grupo, dado que los árboles que se encontraban medianamente distanciados unos de otros.  
Seis grupos de guerreros se dividieron el ataque, el menor de los hermanos iba al mando en la tropa más fuerte de su ejército, 120 guerreros seleccionados especialmente por él de la infantería, ellos eran hijos de la gente más leal al reino, los cuales preferirían perder la vida y los dientes (símbolo de la destrucción de un enemigo los cuales muestran en señal de desafío) antes de traicionar a su líder y eso Heero lo sabía de más. Ellos tenían la misión de tomarse el sector del Castillo que se encontraba mirando hacia el acantilado, por lo cual era mucho más peligroso de asaltar, pero ellos no le daban mayor importancia, era simplemente una misión más a cumplir en nombre de sus regentes.  
Subían escalando peligrosamente las casi lisas paredes del acantilado, no podían volar ya que esto llamaría la atención de los guerreros que estuvieran custodiando ese sector del Castillo y lo que menos querían era provocar una batalla antes de que se iniciara la batalla por el frente que dirigían sus otros hermanos. Al llegar a la cumbre, traspusieron el muro y se vieron rodeados de miles de soldados, por cada uno de los suyos había alrededor de 100 enemigos al frente. Miró a su gente y se volvió al enemigo mostrando los dientes y levantando su espada desenvainada en alto, una digna imitación de la del rey, con algunos poderes de la misma, pero sin su fuerza y energía mágica. Se inició la batalla con un fuerte grito por parte de ambos bandos y a los pocos minutos se había generalizado en torno a todo el Castillo.  
Heero luchaba codo a codo con sus hombres, frente a él había muchos soldados enemigos dispuestos a matarlo a la mínima de cambio, sin embargo, que él no se dejaba, no iba a permitir que no mataran, preferiría morir peleando.  
Pero entonces que le vio, era una criatura hermosa, con una larga trenza castaña que le llegaba casi hasta la rodilla, y unos bellos ojos color violeta que lo hicieron perder el sentido de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, como si nada más hubiera que ellos dos mirándose a los ojos casi sin pestañear, no importó que pudiera tratarse de un enemigo, simplemente su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos y luego comenzó a latir con mayor fuerza, sentía que la sangre se le agolpaba en la cabeza y no lo dejaba pensar, el mundo pareció detenerse y evaporase a su alrededor. Fue por ello que no se dio cuenta que un hombre mayor, espada en mano, se le acerco por espalda, le arrebató su arma, lo golpeó y luego lo lanzó por el acantilado.  
Un fuerte y atronador grito se escuchó en el eco que retumbaba hacia el Castillo, el joven príncipe ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, no pudo intentar siquiera volar, se sentía rodeado con un fuego terrible que le quemaba las entrañas y sentía que caía sobre un lago de lava hirviendo, tenían la garganta reseca, la voz no le salía, y sentía que algo le sujetaba las manos y no podía liberarse.  
  
- Príncipe, reaccione, es el último de los suyos, no puede morir así, así que debe despertar - le decía una voz que él conocía de más - por favor, no se rinda, es importante para nosotros que regrese a tomar su lugar como le corresponde a un príncipe Yuy.  
Lentamente abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba en su propia habitación, en su propia cama, cubierto por una delgada sábana y en su Castillo, y quien lo estaba cuidando no era ni más ni menos que el compañero y amigo de su hermano mayor, Traize, primo de Zech, un joven poco mayor que él de cabello castaño y ojos avellanados que siempre se preocupaba por él y lo consideraba como su hermanito.  
- ¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? - Le dijo al abrir los ojos por completo y sentir su cuerpo totalmente adolorido, lo que se le hizo extraño siendo quien era.  
- Fue tal como Berduki había pensado - se lamentó - nos estaban esperando en el Castillo para destruirnos, eran demasiados con ud. mismo pudo darse cuenta en el sector donde Ud. peleaba, así que nos vimos en la obligación de retroceder para salvar nuestras vidas, pero nuestros tres príncipes regentes quedaron atrapados en medio de las tropas enemigas, dos de ellos fueron muertos en la batalla y perdimos a Wing Zero, pero conseguimos salvarle con vida y obtener una posibilidad que recuperar lo que hemos perdido.  
- ¿Dices que mis hermanos están muertos? - Dijo horrorizado.  
- Lamentablemente, si - dijo bajando la mirada tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas y su dolor - lo único que conseguimos recuperar fue su cabeza, esos malditos lo despedazaron entero y se comieron su corazón - se puso de pie apretando los puños - si hubiera podido hacer algo para evitar que el muriera, lo habría hecho, sin embargo, Zech y Wufei no me permitieron llegar hasta el, dijeron que ya nada podía hacerse y que a él no le gustaría que yo muriera y que ahora mi deber era cuidarlo a usted - miró hacia el suelo - al menos no le quitaron los dientes.  
- Ni siquiera pude evitar que atacarán a mi gente, me quede viendo una aparición muy bella frente a mi, estoy seguro que aquella criatura que vi durante el combate no era más que una mera distracción para mis ojos, seguramente era una ilusión creada mágicamente para destruirme, lo peor de todo es que creo que me enamoré y que ya conocen mi punto débil.  
- No se preocupe por eso - trató de calmarlo - es posible que ni siquiera se hayan dado cuenta de lo que lo que usted vio en ese momento, de seguro estaban más preocupados de la batalla que de aquel ser que le gustó tanto.  
- ¿Y todos los demás? - Dijo mirando el techo.  
- La mitad de las tropas de nuestro reino pereció en el combate, pero sólo sus dos hermanos mayores murieron de los jefes al mando. Lo malo es que las tres espadas que conforman a Zero cayeron en poder del enemigo y ahora ellos tienen la balanza su favor.  
- Es una desgracia, tienes razón, pero dudo que sepan que el poder de Zero no está completo si no se unen las tres espadas en una. Al menos con esto ganamos un poco de tiempo para tratar de recuperarlas antes de la siguiente luna llena.  
- Avisaré a todos que al fin ha despertado - dijo acercándose a la puerta - todo el mundo estaba preocupado por usted, ha estado inconsciente por más de una semana, la fiebre no parecía ceder y eso es peligroso para seres como nosotros.  
- Bien, avisa que habrá reunión en el salón principal, no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados a esperar que ellos descubran la manera de controlar y unir nuestras espadas en su beneficio.  
- Será como mande - hizo inclinación con la cabeza y se retiró.  
Heero se sentó la cama enfadado y miró por la ventana la oscura noche mientras planeaba su venganza, no podía permitir que la muerte de sus hermanos se quedará allí más cuando ellos no habían respetado siquiera sus cuerpos según le decía su cuñado. Se levantó y miró hacia afuera, jurándose nunca más dejarse engañar por las visiones mágicas que esos desgraciados eran capaces de proyectar desde el fondo de su corazón y su mente.  
- Vuelve tu corazón de piedra, cúbrelo de la coraza más dura, ocúltalo del calor de los sentimientos y no permitas que nadie vuelva a verlo.  
  
Continuara...  
  
Espero que les guste esta historia, es de unos personajes siniestros que habitan la noche, les dejó a su gusto que tipo de criaturas son, después de todo no creo que sea necesario especificarlo.  
La historia se encuentra ambientada en la baja edad media, alrededor del siglo décimo o undécimo, ambos reinos encuentran en la península de los Balcanes avanzando hacia Turquia, se supone que en este lugar existió la legendaria ciudad de Meridian alrededor del siglo quinto a.C., sin embargo ésta desapareció sin dejar rastro y son pocos los científicos que la han buscado.  
No les digo nada más, sólo que la disfruten, es la segunda historia con personajes fantásticos que hago basada en Gundam Wing.  
Saludos de su amiga.  
Shio Chang. 


	2. La reunión de los clanes de Benice

Hijos de la sangre.  
Capítulo 1: la reunión de los clanes.  
  
El reino se encontraba realmente convulsionado, había corrido por todas las ciudades el rumor que sus príncipes estaban muertos, que habían perdido sus espadas del poder y que no había nadie que pudiera recuperarlas. También se murmuraba que el menor de los tres hermanos había sido encontrado en el fondo del acantilado horas después de la batalla a un costado del lago victoria pero no se sabía si estaba vivo o muerto.  
Ya era el séptimo día desde que ocurriera la terrible batalla y al fin tenían un comunicado desde el castillo principal, era cierto que dos de los príncipes estaban muertos y que sus cuerpos no habían sido recuperados, pero el menor de ellos estaba vivo y tenían la posibilidad de vengarse y recuperar lo que habían perdido. También se citaba a todos los jefes de los clanes y tribus del reino y se llamaba a los hombres a unirse al ejército, mientras sus líderes se reunían en el salón principal del castillo para planear la manera de recuperar la espada del poder junto con sus hijas antes que hubiera una nueva luna llena.  
Al día siguiente todos los que ostentaban algún poder dentro del reino o tenían dinero estaban reunidos en su príncipe regente el que se veía muy cambiado, sus ojos siempre alegres no mostraban ninguna emoción, habían perdido aquél brillo inocente que antes tenían, y sólo reflejaban frialdad, ni siquiera se veía dolor en ellos. Su voz era como un afilado cuchillo que cortaba el silencio, también era tan fría que parecía congelar a la persona que estaban dirigidas sus palabras.  
A los antiguos lugartenientes de sus hermanos no les pareció nada bien el cambio que había sufrido joven príncipe, aunque era de entender dado que se sentía culpable de la muerte de sus hermanos mayores y por haber dejado que lo que creía una ilusión lo distrajera de su verdadero objetivo y no cumpliera con su misión, tal como lo había prometido antes de salir de su castillo, porque veía en el al antiguo rey quiera quien había provocado que aquellas rencillas tan antigua resucitara.  
Zech, que siempre había sido el brazo derecho de los tres hermanos, tenía una leve sospecha, tal vez no tan leve, que alguien los había traicionado desde adentro, porque sino como sabían los puntos exactos por donde iban atacar los tres príncipes, no podía ser casualidad que justo los tres atacarán los puntos menos vulnerables del enemigo y que éstos hicieran magia sobre ellos sin tener al menos una idea de que era lo que los afectaba. Por eso había iniciado una investigación secreta entre aquellos que conocían el plan principal, no quería pensar que alguien fuera traidor pero tal vez hubiera alguien que ambicionara el poder y creyera que la muerte de sus príncipes se lo daría. Por el momento no tenía a nadie, ninguno de los tres gobernadores que habían estado la reunión con los príncipes podía ser sospechoso, sin embargo varios de los soldados decían haber visto una mujer salir del campamento a escondidas poco después ellos terminaron de trazar su plan, pero ¿quien podía ser? Las hermanas dos de Quatre y Nataku estaban en el castillo principal la noche del ataque, así que la única que podía ser la culpable era su propia hermana, pero no tenía pruebas de ello.  
Traize, pese a toda la dedicación que ahora le daba al príncipe regente, estaba muy pálido y ojeroso, más pálido que de costumbre y se notaba que había perdido bastante peso, la muerte de su amado lo había afectado visiblemente y el hecho de que su pequeño, como siempre le había gustado llamarlo, quisiera volver a la guerra le dolía casi tanto como la pérdida de Berduki, pero sabía que no podría evitarlo porque debía recuperar la espada. También había iniciado una investigación secreta por su parte, estaba casi seguro que lo que había visto Heero durante la batalla no una mera ilusión, sino que chico existente, aunque comprendía que era un enemigo si llegaba existir y que lo mejor era que su príncipe no lo supiera, ni sospechara lo que hacía.  
Wufei estaba más que preocupado por la actitud que había tomado Zech luego de la batalla, casi no había hablado con él y había estado interrogando a todos los soldados que estaban de guardia a la salida del Valle y les había dicho quien no dijeran nada de lo que les había preguntado. Se le hacía extraño todo esto de ocultar le tanto secretos y cuando le preguntó si era lo que pasaba, el rubio lo esquivó olímpicamente y lo dejó más preocupado que antes, sabía que no era algo malo, pero sospechaba que no le decía toda la verdad.  
- No quiero que desconfíes de mí, corazón - le dijo el rubio sonriendo - me conoces bien y sabes lo que hago, simplemente espero un poco más y te diré con certeza que es lo que estoy haciendo - le sonrió nuevamente y lo besó - sabes bien que te amo.  
- Eso ya lo sé, pero es que ahora estas tan.  
Zech no supo que responderle y se alejó en silencio ¿cómo decirle que sospechaba que su propia hermana era la culpable de la muerte de dos de sus regentes? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que así fuera, pero existía esa fuerte sospecha, dado que ella siempre había ambicionado ser reina y por medio de los príncipes regentes no podía llegar a serlo, ya que ninguno de ellos le gustaban las mujeres. Y también está derecho de que estaba emparentada con los Darlean por matrimonio y ellos si que eran enemigos.  
  
Heero estaba sentado en el trono en el que comúnmente se habría sentado su hermano mayor mientras miraba los hombres que venían a jurarle su lealtad a toda prueba, sin embargo, una idea daba vueltas sin descanso en su cabeza, no podía sacarse la imagen de aquel hermoso muchacho trenzado en el que se había visto reflejado y cuyos hermosos ojos no le habían dejado dormir tranquilo. Apretó los labios con ira y se dedicó a lo que tenía que hacer, no podía permitir que una brujería lo hiciera desistir de su empeño, no volvería caer en semejante trampa, su corazón debía estar cerrado para el enemigo, porque eso era ese muchacho, un enemigo puesto que quería su destrucción, quería destruir su corazón y su mente a como diera lugar.  
Casi todos los hombres que llegaron al castillo del príncipe traían sus propias tropas para reforzar las diezmadas de su reino, tal vez no fueran el selecto ejército que antes habían conformado, sin embargo, ellos se entrenarían con la misma fuerza y seguridad que los anteriores y pondrían el corazón en defender su reino y a su gente.  
También habían llegado muchos hombres que no pertenecían a ninguno de los clanes del reino, pero que también estaban dispuestos a luchar porque los del reino enemigo no se adentrarán en sus tierras, era bien sabido que ellos preferían comer carne humana, en este caso la de ellos cuando no estaban éstos a mano, y que preferían sobre todo a los más jóvenes, preferiblemente niños indefensos y mujeres encinta, para robarles la fortaleza y la energía espiritual para sus rituales malignos, también se decía que eran salvajes y lo lujuriosos, y que luego de disfrutar sus amantes, les robaban la energía, la sangre y devoraban sus carnes ¿como no temerles? Y los Yuy era su única esperanza de salvación.  
  
El castillo de Maxwell se había puesto de fiesta, suponiendo la muerte del enemigo. Sin embargo, había un chico que se paseaba nervioso por una de las torres quedaba hacia el acantilado mirando continuamente hacia el fondo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de aquel joven con el que cruzó los ojos por unos segundos antes que este fuera atacado, desarmado y lanzado al vacío. Estaba casi seguro que aquello que había visto en sus ojos era lo mismo que sentía, pero tenía un terrible miedo ¿y si él estaba muerto? Era cierto que era un ser poderoso, pero había caído de una enorme altura y ni siquiera había intentado volar para evitar la caída así que era una posibilidad, había intentado ir a rescatarlo, sin embargo, su tío no lo permitió y se quedó atrapado entre los soldados que celebraban la captura de tres espadas de poder, aunque todavía no las pudieran utilizar después de una semana. Era desesperante no saber que había pasado con la persona que tanto le gustaba, en todo ese tiempo no había podido salido a averiguar nada, pero había escuchado a los guardias decir que las tropas enemigas que se retiraban se movieron por el borde del acantilado y recogieron el cuerpo de un hombre joven, así que existía la posibilidad que siguiera con vida.  
- ¿En qué piensas, pequeño Dúo? - Le dijo su primo Trowa - has estado muy callado últimamente, lo que viene ser muy raro de ti.  
- ¿Sabes que, Trowa? Creo que estoy enamorado.  
- ¡Vaya! - Exclamó sorprendido - ¿y se puede saber quien es la afortunada?  
- Es que no es una chica - dijo moviendo la cabeza - ni siquiera sé su nombre, fue una aparición tan repentina que no atiné a nada, simplemente sentir sus hermosos ojos en los míos y sentí que el mundo dejaba de existir a mí alrededor, el corazón me latía con tal fuerza que pensé que me iba a estallar, era tan lindo que lo único que pude pensar en ese momento fue en qué sabor tendrían sus labios y su piel.  
- Quién hubiera dicho que nuestro príncipe heredero era tan romántico - se burló a medias - ¿cuando se supone que viste semejante aparición?  
Dúo se sonrojó hasta las orejas y no le respondió, se acercó a la pared que daba hacia el acantilado y miró hacia abajo una vez más, no sabía que responderle y tampoco se atrevía decirle que posiblemente se tratara de uno de los príncipes del reino enemigo, parecía una locura incluso sus propios ojos, pero sabía bien que al corazón no se le manda.  
Trowa lo miró en silencio por unos minutos, era extraño que Dúo no le contara sus secretos, normalmente habría gritado a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado hasta la médula, pero ahora lo callaba como si fuera algo malo; en su reino no estaban prohibidas las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, así que no podía ser por eso. Se acercó a él y siguió su mirada hacia el fondo del acantilado y una idea dio en su cerebro. Abrió la boca asombrado y preocupado, no podía ser que su primo estuviera soñando despierto con una persona que cayó por esa zona.  
- ¡Dúo! - Exclamó preocupado - no puede ser que te hayas enamorado la noche de la batalla aquella.  
Dúo no lo miró, pero tampoco negó la acusación que le hacía.  
- Entonces es cierto, tus ojos se cruzaron con los del enemigo y perdiste el corazón ¿verdad? Y lo peor no es eso - agregó - lo peor es que aquella persona fue lanzada por el acantilado luego de la batalla, y la única persona que cayó por ahí fue uno de los príncipes Yuy, y tú esperas verlo salir de allí.  
- Por favor, no se lo vayas a decir a mi tío, de seguro me encerraría para siempre en las mazmorras del castillo y jamás podría volver a verlo en el caso de que esté vivo.  
- Estoy seguro que lo está, nuestros informes dicen que ha llamado a una reunión en su reino y que está reforzando sus tropas para volver al ataque con el fin de recuperar las espadas y vengar a sus hermanos. También hemos sabido que sospechan de un traidor dentro de sus filas, pero de seguro no tienen ni la más remota idea de quien pudo ser.  
- Le gustaría volver a verlo, reflejarme en sus ojos azules, probar el néctar de sus labios y perderme entre sus brazos poderosos mientras me ama.  
- Está loco de remate, de seguro si el averiguar qué tú eres un enemigo te mata antes que besarte, mucho menos puedes imaginarte que te ame, después de todo sus dos hermanos están muertos por causa nuestra y dudo mucho que perdone aquello.  
- Pero si yo me acercara a él sin que supiera quién soy, tal vez pudiera conquistarlo, ganarme su corazón y así se terminaría la guerra.  
- Si el rey se enterara de tus planes, puedes declararte hombre muerto, sabes bien que él odia a muerte a todo lo que tenga que ver con el reino de Benice y en especial con sus príncipes regentes, creo que en caso que consiguieras la paz con ellos de seguro te deshereda para continuar con la guerra. Sólo nos queda esperar que el enemigo lo mate.  
Dúo volvió a mirar hacia el acantilado en silencio, su primo tenía razón, además ¿quien le aseguraba que pudiera conquistar el corazón de un príncipe Yuy después de lo que había pasado hace una semana? Tal vez lo mejor era dejar de soñar con él y dedicarse a cumplir sus obligaciones como príncipe heredero.  
- Aunque sería bueno intentaras conquistarlo con la apariencia de un simple humano, ganaríamos tiempo y podríamos hacer algún tipo de alianza para destronar a tu tío - puso la mano en el hombro del trenzado - según sé, ellos duermen de día, en cambio nosotros tenemos apariencia humana y nos podemos movilizar con mayor facilidad, lo único que necesitas es un conjuro que te permita ser humano también de noche.  
- ¿Crees que sea posible llegar hasta él?  
- Si lo logras, debes tener cuidado con su persona, dicen que son lujuriosos y salvajes en el sexo, especialmente en las noches sin luna dado que su manera de robar energía de otros seres, puesto que a ellos no les gusta la carne humana.  
- Me encantaría llegar a ser su juguete favorito - se sonrió sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo - pasaría interminables noches entre sus brazos.  
- Y terminarías sin poder sentarte por mucho tiempo.  
- Para lo que me importa, si acostados se hace mejor.  
  
En una noche oscura fuera del Castillo, lo que era lógico teniendo en cuenta que no había luna y que los árboles tapaban la poca luz que llegaba desde las almenas del Castillo y de las estrellas. Le daba un poco de miedo pasearse por aquí con esa forma de humano, bien sabía que los suyos los atacaban y se los comían, así que era un serio peligro para su integridad física, pero debía llegar hasta el valle que formaba el límite de ambos reinos si quería volver a ver a su amor. Escuchó ruidos y apuro el paso, sospechaba que lo perseguían y de seguro era uno de los suyos por que lo sentía volar y los enemigos si se hubiesen infiltrado bosque no harían ruido para no ser descubiertos. Al poco rato sintió que se frenaban en su afán de cazarlo y se estrelló contra alguien.  
- No deberías pasearte de noche y menos por este bosque - le dijo una voz masculina y levantó la mirada - la gente del clan de Meridian podría atraparte y no podrías contar lo que viste dentro de su castillo.  
- Yo... yo trato de escapar de ellos - dijo temeroso - pero tú eres como ellos.  
- ¿Yo, igual a ellos? - rió divertido - se nota que eres humano. Soy Traize Krusrenada de Yuy - se presentó soltándolo.  
Dúo sintió que caía en un pozo, ¡Su amado tenía esposo!  
- ¿Es... esposo del rey Yuy? - dijo preocupado - Nosotros no tenemos rey, tenemos un príncipe regente hasta que él contraiga matrimonio - lo miró bien - ¿Quién eres?  
- Dúo Shinigami - dijo - los demonios del castillo Maxwell atraparon a mi gente para celebrar un triunfo o algo así.  
- Desgraciados, ya verán cuando Heero vengue a sus hermanos si van a tener ánimos de celebrar.  
- Perdone, pero dijo que su príncipe no está casado ¿verdad?  
- Yo era esposo de su hermano mayor, así que ahora soy su guardián, aunque dudo mucho que necesite que alguien lo cuide.  
- Su excelencia, Su Alteza nos ordena regresar al castillo Yuy - le dijo un guardia con reverencia - parece que comienza a reconcentrar las tropas.  
- Gracias, Nicols, di que ordeno levantar el campamento de inmediato - se volvió hacia el trenzado - ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Nuestro clan no come carne humana, así que estarás a salvo mientras estés bajo mi protección.  
- Gracias - asintió con la esperanza que por medio de él pudiera llegar hasta Heero e intentar conquistarlo.  
Ya en el campamento Traize se dedicó a vigilar cada detalle del muchacho, calzaba perfectamente en la descripción que le había dado Heero de aquella aparición que lo hizo fallar en su misión, cabello largo y castaño trenzado en la espalda, su misma estatura prácticamente y los ojos color violeta ¿sería él? Pero era un humano que había escapado de los monstruos esos, quizás ni sospechaban que era la aparición de Heero o ya lo habrían usado a su favor.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, Excelencia?  
- No, Nicols, sólo pensaba en si a Heero le gustaría este humano.  
- Bueno, él es algo especial, nadie conoce bien sus gustos y tal vez podría ofenderse si se lo lleva de regalo.  
- Es una posibilidad - asintió - pero también es posible que cambie su estado de ánimo y tenga más energías para dedicarse a lo suyo.  
- Pero es humano.  
- Eso es solucionable - miró al chico que se apartaba de los soldados - pero creo que es mejor que Heero decida si quiere convertirlo en uno de los nuestros o esperar que la maldición esté rota.  
  
Dúo sonreía mientras, protegido por los guardias de Traize, viajaban hasta el castillo Yuy. Estaba contento, al fin conocería al joven que le había robado el corazón en una sola mirada. Suspiraba pensando en las largas noches que pasaría entre sus brazos, por los dulces, se imaginaba, besos que recibiría, las caricias apasionadas y salvajes.  
- Creo, pequeño, que por ahora no te voy a presentar a Heero - le dijo Traize deteniéndose a su lado.  
- ¿Por qué no? - dijo desilusionado.  
- Mi cuñado tiene muchas obligaciones ahora que debe regir solo, por mucho que cuente con la ayuda de sus primos. He estado pensando que lo mejor sería casarlo con alguien que aligere su carga y comparta sus obligaciones, aunque creo que aquello le acarrearía problemas mayores.  
- ¿Por qué cree eso?  
- Si se casa, será rey y eso tiene muchas más obligaciones; hay algunas que no puede delegar al convertirse en rey, los tratados comerciales los puede firmar sólo él.  
- ¿Tratados comerciales?  
- Sí, nosotros, pese a ser hombres de la noche, solemos tratar con los humanos y hemos ganado muchas riquezas.  
- Pero podría encontrar a alguien que lo asesore o que lo ayude a relajarse ¿no?  
- En estos momentos sería sólo una distracción si es que lo acepta, ha andado con un genio de esos que apenas se soportan.  
- Me gustaría llegar a conocerlo.  
- Ya veremos si se puede hacer, pero ya le tengo pensado un esposo que le dé su energía; tú eres humano y si te roba energía.  
- Yo se la daría con gusto - murmuró.  
- Aunque así fuera, tu energía no sería suficiente para él y sólo conseguirías morir - le dijo mirándolo asombrado y agregó - me parece que tú conoces a Heero.  
- La noche de la batalla en el castillo de Maxwell lo vi - le dijo ruborizado - ya le dije que estaba prisionero allí.  
- ¿Cómo fue que le viste si él no consiguió pasar de los muros del acantilado?  
- Es que... - desvió la mirada intentando encontrar una idea convincente que lo sacara del apuro - intentaba escapar usando la batalla como pantalla, pero lo vi a él y volví a caer prisionero.  
- Entiendo - dijo pensativo. Entonces, pensó para sí, era posible que aquello no fuera planeado y que Heero liberara las amarras de su corazón - hablaré con Zech a ver si conseguimos que lo conozcas.  
- ¡Gracias! - sonrió feliz, al fin tendría una oportunidad de conocer al dueño de su corazón.  
Traize se alejó del trenzado para ponerse a la cabeza de su tropa, iba pensativo ¿No sería que el enemigo había soltado a ese niño para que los espiara o que ablandara al último de los Yuy?  
- ¡Excelencia Traize! - gritó un soldado y este prestó atención al frente - el general Zech viene a nuestro encuentro - le informó.  
- Bien, vamos a su encuentro.  
Zech se detuvo al ver a su primo y le sonrió a medias. No le había gustado que regresara tan cerca del campo de batalla en que murió su esposo, tenía miedo que desatara otra cruenta batalla, pero al parecer se había preocupado de más.  
- ¿Te envió Heero?  
- No, estaba preocupado por ti ¿A qué viniste hasta aquí con tan poca gente?  
- Estaba investigando un dato que me dio Heero cuando recién despertó.  
- Y por tu cara, creo que descubriste algo ¿verdad?  
- Hablaremos en el castillo - lo cortó - aún estamos muy cerca de territorio enemigo.  
- Como quieras - se encogió de hombros y reanudaron la marcha.  
  
Heero miraba extrañado a su primo más cercano, Quatre no era de los tipos que se andaban por las ramas, siempre era directo aunque muy diplomático para decir las cosas.  
- Muy bien, suéltalo.  
- Es por Traize - dijo al fin - todos sabemos que amó mucho a tu hermano, pero han corrido rumores que él fue quien entregó los datos al enemigo para convertirse en rey.  
- Eso es imposible, él no podía entrar en Hondonada Perdida ya que no está emparentado por sangre con nosotros - lo negó.  
- Y también murmuran que quiere casarse contigo.  
- Yo ya perdí el corazón - dijo con frialdad - jamás me casaré, esperaré que llegue la luna azul para ser rey. Además, creo que Traize pensaba en buscarme un esposo que me ayude en mis responsabilidades.  
- Habló conmigo al respecto - suspiró Quatre - no tengo nada en tu contra, pero no puedo aceptar, eres casi como un hermano para mí.  
- Creo que es a ti a quien debe buscarle pareja - lo miró con calma - creo que nunca te has enamorado y a tu edad.  
- ¡No soy tan viejo, tú eres mayor que yo!  
- Pero yo sí he estado enamorado - lo rebatió.  
- Eso no me lo habías contado ¿Quién es el afortunado dueño de tu corazón?  
- Se lo dije a Traize y ni siquiera sé si fue una ilusión su belleza en el campo de batalla.  
- ¡Vaya! - murmuró - eso es terrible.  
- Me gustaría saber si él es verdadero.  
- ¿Dónde lo viste? ¿Cómo era? Yo podría ayudarte a encontrarlo ¿te gustaría?  
- Es un chico hermoso, de grandes y expresivos ojos violeta, una larga trenza castaña, es casi de mi misma estatura y tiene una boca... - movió la cabeza - pero dudo que lo encuentres, lo vi mientras peleábamos en el Castillo Maxwell.  
- Puede ser un enemigo, entonces.  
- Eso me temo - movió la cabeza - o que fuera sólo una ilusión del enemigo para despistarme.  
- Podemos averiguarlo, pero no puede ser ahora, tenemos que empiece la luna creciente - le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo al ver que le lanzaba una mirada fría de esas que te matan - pero creo que él de verdad existe, y si es así, no tardará mucho en estar a tu lado, de eso me encargo.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, pensaba alargarlo un poquito más, pero creo que lo voy a dejar para los otros capítulos, la historia no la voy a hacer más larga, tengo que seguir con Historias aunque Wufei me está dando problemas con su "justicia" (Oye, sólo te pido que me hagas justicia, no te centres en Yuy y Maxwell ¿Ok?:)) Espero avanzar un poco más en ambas y darles un retoque.  
  
Shio Chang. 


	3. El castillo de Meridian

Hijos de la sangre El castillo de Meridian.  
  
La desaparición del joven heredero al trono no pasó desapercibida para nadie en el Castillo Maxwell, sin embargo, nadie le prestó mayor atención, ni siquiera su tío, bien sabía todo el mundo que el tío no soportaba al extrovertido príncipe y a su primo Trowa, por lo que no era de extrañar que no anduvieran en el castillo principal cuando el rey estaba allí. Tampoco era secreto que dentro del mismo reino había quienes no estaban con el rey, pero nadie se atrevía a traicionarlo a no ser que uno de los príncipes se manifestara en forma clara al respecto.  
Trowa se mantenía alejado de los salones principales, no quería hacer notar que Dúo no estaba con él y tener que dar explicaciones de su ausencia y que él no lo hubiese acompañado. Y tampoco quería decir que se había dedicado a sondear a aquellos que probablemente secundarían a Dúo si se decidía a traicionar a su tío.  
Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su alocado primo en esos momentos, obviamente aún no llegaba a su amor, habían convenido una señal al partir el trenzado, pero era lógico, estaban demasiado lejos de la capital del Clan de Benice. Se volvió a mirar el castillo, todo el mundo, al menos los que apoyaban al rey en esta absurda guerra, seguía en conferencia, desde que se enteraron que había un sobreviviente de los Yuy que tramaban algo muy grande y grave y no sabía cómo averiguar algo sin meter en problemas al trenzado.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo, Trowa? - le dijo una chica y este se volvió a mirarla que no era otra que Diana, la hermana menor de Dúo.  
- Simplemente me preguntaba.  
- ¿Sabes dónde anda metido mi hermano?  
- ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado? - le pidió y se alejaron del castillo rumbo al bosque - él se fue a buscar a la persona que ama, pero me temo que no alcance a llegar a su lado antes que tu tío lo descubra.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
- Mira, no te lo puedo explicar, es un secreto entre Dúo y yo. Sin embargo, te puedo decir que a tu tío no le gustaría el novio que Dúo se buscó y que por eso se fue.  
- ¿Acaso es un humano?  
- Si fuera así no sería problema, con conventirlo en uno de nosotros bastaría - movió la cabeza - me gustaría saber si aquel hombre le ama con la misma intensidad y si le pondría alguna protección.  
- Dorothy se pondrá furiosa cuando se entere que Dúo prefirió a un chico antes que a ella - sonrió - pero siempre ha sido tan pedante, se lo merece, no me gustaría por cuñada y menos como reina.  
- ¿Me ayudarías con tu magia para ayudar a Dúo a conquistar a ese joven?  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Mira, yo no lo conozco, pero por ayudar a Dúo haré un conjuro con más magia de la que poseo, no podremos saber qué pasa, pero ayudaremos mucho en la felicidad de ambos.  
- Muy bien ¿Cuándo?  
- Haremos el ritual en una de las torres de mi castillo.  
- ¿No estaremos demasiado lejos?  
- Tal vez, pero la magia surtirá efecto sólo a la hora en que los dos tengan centradas sus mentes uno en el otro, de no ser así, regresará a nosotros y sabremos que Dúo va destinado al fracaso.  
- Vamonos, entonces, cuanto más pronto lo hagamos, mejor.  
  
El sol comenzaba a asomarse cuando las tropas de Zech y Traize se detuvieron en el castillo de Oz, a ellos no les hacía daño exponerse a los rayos solares, pero se debilitaban demasiado y lo mejor sería descansar, aún les quedaban dos días de viaje rumbo a la capital.  
- Si es el chico que le gusta a Heero, debemos llevarselo lo más pronto posible - le dijo el rubio mirando a la distancia al chico que caminaba guiado por Ly-Anne hacia una de las torres - ha estado insoportable y sería bueno que se distrajera, tal vez esta noche con un conjuro especial.  
- No, Zech, quiero saber lo que trama, no termino de creerme que estuviera prisionero esa noche y se escapara justo cuando Heero estaba peleando y que siguiera con vida luego de eso. Tú sabes bien como son los Meridian, es un chico guapo y fuerte, y eso les agrada ¿por qué no comérselo? No, creo que ellos sospechan que le gusta a Heero y quieren que lo llevemos con él.  
- Es un joven humano, tal vez había alguien encaprichado con su belleza y por eso no lo dañaron y el aprovechó de escapar mientras estaban de fiesta - le dijo - además, han corrido rumores que tú te quieres quedar con nuestro reino casándote con Heero, eso apagaría las murmuraciones, que llevaras al novio de Heero a sus brazos.  
- Pero él necesitaría tener la marca de Heero en su cuello - le recordó.  
- Mmm - movió la cabeza - es difícil.  
Caminaron dentro del castillo y cada uno se retiró a su habitación pensando en qué hacer para conseguir la marca de Heero para el muchacho que dormía profundamente.  
Por el mismo cansancio nadie se dio cuenta que una sombra vagaba por los alrededores buscando una víctima...  
  
Era una noche de clara luna llena, dos jóvenes estaban sentados en la orilla del lago, uno de ellos tenía el largo cabello castaño tomado en una trenza y el otro, recostado sobre el pasto, tenía los mechones del frente todos desordenados que se mecían al viento. El trenzado se acercó en silencio y se apoyó contra el pecho del otro que sólo lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo dejaba descansar con el oído contra su corazón.  
- Hueles bien - murmuró el trenzado aspirando su aroma - ¿Qué sabor tienes?  
- Nadie se atrevería a morderme - le dijo con voz suave y un poco ronca - ¿por qué no lo intentas? - lo desafió acariciando su cabello.  
- Prefiero probar tu boca - se enderezó y apoyó su boca sobre la del otro cerrando ambos los ojos para disfrutar del tierno beso.  
Y una sombra oscura los rodeó sin que ellos lo notaran.  
El beso dejó de ser casto, ambos sentían la saliva caliente del otro en su lengua, una danza incansable y un continuo intentar dominar el beso mientras sus manos casi por inercia comenzaban a acariciar el cuerpo del otro, la ropa les comenzaba a sobrar y comenzaron a sacársela al otro a tirones.  
- Sabes... rico... - murmuraba entrecortadamente el trenzado mientras pasaba su lengua por el delgado y esbelto cuello de su amado.  
- Tú... también... - dijo el otro suspirando de placer.  
El trenzado comenzó a trazar con besos húmedos el camino hasta uno de los pezones de su amado, lo torturó con los dientes y lo rodeó con la lengua antes de comenzar a succionarlo con deseo hasta dejarlo totalmente sencible, luego lo soltó y fue por el otro trazando un nuevo sendero de pequeños besos.  
- ¡Ah! - gritó de placer cuando una mano traviesa alcanzó su anhelado objetivo, atrapando aún sobre la ropa el alborotado sexo de su amante.  
- Es mi... turno - lo apartó y se quitaron la poca ropa que les quedaba encima, consiguiendo acariciarse más intimamente, con más pasión y fueron cambiando de tono, el calor inundaba sus cuerpos ya sudados - ¿Qué te gustaría?  
- Tómame - rogó el trenzado - quiero que seas mi dueño para siempre.  
- ¿Estás... seguro? - pasó los dedos por su trasero sobando levemente la zona por donde se adueñaría de su cuerpo.  
- ¡Si! - gimió totalmente excitado abriendo las piernas para facilitarle la labor.  
El joven de los cabellos desordenados lo volteó y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente dilatando lentamente el ano, lubricando la zona con su saliva mientras el trenzado parecía desarmarse del placer que lo estremecía hasta los huesos.  
- ¡Tómame ya! - gritó desesperado y su amante se colocó detrás de él hundiéndose lentamente en él - ¡Ah! - gimió sintiendo dolor.  
- Calma - le dijo él obligándolo a sentarse sobre él para que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro antes de comenzar a moverse en su interior - te quiero - le susurró limpiando unas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos color violeta mientras buscaba su boca.  
- ¡Heero! - dijo su nombre al sentir que le daba el mayor placer al moverse lentamente en su interior. Echó el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás asujetándose a su cuello sobre el hombro mientras el otro aferraba a la mano que se movía sobre su sexo procurándole placer.  
Lentamente el dolor fue olvidado siendo reemplazado por un placer infinito, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender ya que su mente estaba ida al igual que la de su amante que inconcientemente al momento del orgasmo le enterró los colmillos en la carne en la base del cuello marcándolo como suyo, lo que lo hizo estallar con un gritó de dolor y placer a la vez.  
  
- ¡Ahg! - fue el grito del trenzado que despertó a todo el mundo en el Castillo de Oz. De inmediato abrió los ojos, su cuerpo estaba cansado y adolorido como si hubiese estado haciéndolo todo el día y sólo había sido un sueño ¿o no?  
En ese momento Ly-Anne entró en la habitación y lo que vió la dejó abismada y pálida.  
- ¿Cómo se hizo éso, joven? - le preguntó y Dúo trató de sentarse pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado adolorido y no le respondía.  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- La herida que tiene en el cuello - dijo pálida.  
Dúo la miró extrañado y se puso la mano en el cuello sintiendo que algo húmedo le corría por la camisa. Al principio pensó que era sudor, pero al ver la sangre en su mano se asustó.  
- No puede ser, yo sólo estaba soñando - murmuró.  
- ¿Quién lo mordió, Joven?  
- ¿Morderne? - repitió.  
- Los Benice marcan a sus parejas así - le dijo ella.  
- Aquí no ha entredo nadie ¿verdad? - dijo asustado temiendo que alguien se hubiese aprovechado de él mientras dormía - no puede ser, yo no puedo... - y se puso a llorar desconsolado.  
- Iré por su excelencia, él sabrá que hacer - dijo segura y salió corriendo, de seguro él sabría que hacer para descubrir quien había sido - espero que esté despierto ya.  
Subió a las habitaciones principales y golpeó suavemente la puerta.  
- Adelante - dijo Traize y ella supo de inmediato que estaba conversando con alguien - ¿Pasa algo malo, querida?  
- Es el joven Dúo, ha dado un grito que nos ha sobresaltado a todos y está herido.  
- ¿Herido? - repitió Zech mirándola - ¿qué clase de herida?  
- Una mordida... en el cuello - terminó luego de dudar un segundo - está mal, se puso a llorar mucho.  
- ¿La marca de un Benice? - dijo Traize - Vamos, si es el chico que le gusta a Heero estaremos metidos en un feroz problema si alguien lo ha marcado ya.  
  
- ¡AHG! - fue el grito que se escuchó por todo el castillo Yuy y muchos corrieron a ver que le pasaba a su príncipe. Wufei y Quatre entraron a toda velocidad en su habitación con el derecho de ser sus primos por sangre y ambos se quedaron en silencio al verlo con la boca manchada de sangre y la ropa empapada en sudor.  
- ¿Estás bien, Heero? - se acercó Quatre pero Heero desvió la mirada tapándose la boca con una mano.  
- Marcaste a alguien ¿verdad? - dijo Wufei sin ninguna diplomacia con lo que recibió una mirada enojada del rubio - Es cierto ¿no? - insistió ignorando a Quatre.  
Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del principe y asintió, no recordaba bien el sueño, sólo recordaba que antes de alcanzar el orgasmo había hundido los dientes en la base del cuello de su amante y no tenía la más remota idea quién era ¿Y si no era su amado trenzado? Cuando lo encontrara ya no podría estar con él, había marcado a alguien más.  
- ¿Qué pasó, Heero?  
- No lo sé - admitió - simplemente sé que le mordí, pero no tengo idea de quién es.  
- Eso está malo - dijo Wufei sentándose en un sillón frente a sus primos - no cualquiera puede llegar a tus habitaciones, sólo los humanos y aquellos que estamos emparentados por sangre podemos violar tus conjuros y la magia nos dijo que nadie ha estado aquí contigo y que tú no te has movido.  
- ¿Recuerdas algo? Necesitamos una pista que nos ayude a encontrarle - le dijo Quatre.  
- Nada, solo la suavidad su su carne rompiéndose bajo mis dientes.  
- Maldición - gruñó Wufei - y no podremos usar un conjuro para encontrarlo hasta que comience la Luna creciente en tres días.  
  
Trowa se sentó exhausto, lo había logrado, había conseguido penetrar en los sueños de ambos y había conseguido que el joven Yuy le diera una poderosa protección a Dúo.  
- Debemos regresar al castillo de Meridian, si descubren a Dúo, no podremos defenderlo estando tan lejos - dijo Diana.  
- No te preocupes, pequeña, nuestra magia lo ha puesto a salvo, ahora sólo es hora de esperar los acontecimientos y antes de la próxima luna llena Dúo estará de regreso y será rey de Meridian.  
- Hablas como traidor - lo regañó molesta.  
- Además - dijo ignorando su regaño - si yo regreso a palacio, descubrirán que Dúo no está en el reino y ésto significará que tu tío lo declare traidor y lo condene a muerte en ausencia - la miró - y tú no quieres éso para él ¿verdad?  
- No - suspiró - espero que esté bien.  
- Lo está - sonrió - pronto estará entre los brazos de la persona que más ama.  
- ¿No me puedes deecir ahora quién es?  
- Lo siento, mientras no tenga noticias de Dúo, prometí no decir nada a nadie, nos metería a los dos en problemas.  
- Eres muy malo.  
- No seas curiosa - se puso de pie - vamos adentro, comienza a ponerse el sol y estamos muy desabrigados para una noche sin luna.  
- Mi gustaría conocer a quien ama Dúo - murmuraba ella molesta mientras bajaban de la torre - debe ser alguien muy especial.  
- Estoy deguro que lo es.  
  
Haciendo uso de un conjuro muy antiguo y poco complicado, Quatre se apareció en el castillo Oz para hablar con Traize y Zech sobre lo que le había pasado a Heero esa tarde y los notó pálidos y angustiados.  
- ¿Qué pasó?  
- Nada bueno - dijo Traize cansado - no hemos podido convencer al chico que nos deje ver su herida para averiguar quién lo mordió.  
- ¿Alguien fue mordido?  
- Él asegura que no se movió en toda la tarde ded su cuarto, que estaba cansado - dijo Zech - sin embargo, tuvo relaciones con alguien, todas las señales están allí, y además, lo marcó y él lo único que hace es llorar que ya no podrá ser de Heero.  
- Que extraño - dijo Quatre - Heero ha estado toda la tarde en su habitación, no salió de allí, sin embargo, tiene las señales de haber estado con alguien a quién marcó, su boca estaba llena de su sangre, pero no recuerda quién fue.  
- ¿Sería posible que, por medio de alguna magia maligna, ambos hayan estado juntos? - dijo Wufei apareciendo dede improviso.  
- Te dejé cuidando a Heero - lo regañó Quatre.  
- Me echó de su habitación, dice que no quiere ver a nadie, que se quiere morir.  
- No nos queda más que averiguar si las marcas del muchacho son las suyas, de ser así lo mejor será llevarlo de inmediato al castillo Yuy si no queremos quedarnos sin regente - asintió Zech mirando feo a Traize antes de guiar a Quatre a la habitación del chico.  
- ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? - dijo Wufei mirando a Traize.  
- Sí, es el chico que le gusta a Heero, estoy casi seguro - le dijo él siguiendo a los otros - cuando despertó después de la batalla, Heero me habló de él pensando que había sido una ilusión y yo me prometí encontrarlo, pero no lo llevé de inmediato al castillo porque quería conocerlo primero.  
- Nos hubieramos ahorrado todo este problema si me hubieses hecho caso y hubiesemos señalado que ya tenía dueño aunque no estuviera marcado.  
- Ya te di mis razones, Zech, no me lo eches en cara ¿quieres? - le dijo molesto - ¿Cómo iba a pensar que alguien se fuera a aprovechar del chico estando bajo nuestra protección?  
- Basta - les dijo Quatre - aquí intervino una poderosa magia negra que viajó una gran distancia con un solo objetivo, proteger al muchacho a cargo de ustedes hasta llegar a los brazos de la persona que ama.  
- ¿Cómo? - los cuatro se volvieron a mirar al chico.  
- Es una magia muy antigua y sólo reacciona cuando las mentes de dos personas que se aman están enfocadas la una en la otra, no puedo dedfinir de donde vino, pero viajó grandes distancias y, como ambos soñaban de seguro algo muyy parecido, convirtió el sueño en realidad, lamentablemente, el despertar fue tan brusco que ambos olvidaron el sueño.  
- Entonces, me voy de regreso - dijo Wufei - debo deecirle lo que descubrimos a Heero antes que haga alguna locura.  
- Bien, y ordena que se prepare de inmediato la ceremonia de enlace, si Heero ya probó su sangre, es peligroso para el chico andar suelto sin poder controlar ahora lo que es.  
- Bien - desapareció.  
- Este Wufei - gruñó Zech molesto - llega sin saludar y se va sin despedirse ¿Acaso no soy su esposo? Un día de estos se las va a ver conmigo.  
- Olvídate de eso por ahora, ya te podrás desquitar luego - le dijo Traize - deebemos convencer a Dúo que se deje ver la herida y llevarlo al castillo Yuy lo antes posible antes que comience a sentir hambre.  
- Bien.  
  
Wufei entró en la habitación de Heero y lo encontró de pie frente a la ventana con la mirada perdida a la distancia. Se estremeció al verlo, la única vez que le vio así fue luego de la muerte de su madre, ni siquiera cuando murieron sus hermanos había quedado en ese estado, esa vez su mirada era dura y juraba venganza, esta era vacía, ya nada le importaba.  
- Heero, encontramos a quien marcaste.  
- No quiero saber, Wufei, vete.  
- Quatre dice que fue magia negra la que convirtió el sueño que compartían en realidad.  
Heero se volvió hacia su primo ahora si intrigado.  
- ¿Un sueño compartido?  
- Mordiste al chico que te gusta.  
- ¿Dónde está? Quiero verlo.  
- En el castillo de... - se calló al entender sus intenciones - no, debes esperarlo aquí, lo convertiste en uno de nosotros y debes terminar de ponerle tu sello si no quieres que sea como los Meridian.  
- ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo para tranquilizarme?  
- Entiendo tu desconfianza - dijo buscando algo que lo hiciera creer - Traize lo traía hacia acá, dijo que le había hablado de él cuando despertaste después de la batalla.  
- Tráeme una prueba que es él, Wufei, o jamás te creeré.  
- ¡Demonios, Heero, jamás te he mentido! - le gritó exasperado.  
- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - volvió la mirada hacia el vacío - vete.  
- ¡Eres exasperante! - dijo furioso y desapareció.  
  
Quatre estaba sentado en la cama de Dúo con el muchacho apoyado en su regazo, no había permitido que le quitaran la venda del cuello y mucho menos había escuchado que Heero había tenido algo parecido y que era a causa de una magia muy poderosa, a la mera mensión del nombre del príncipe se ponía a llorar.  
estaba por quedarse dormido cuando apareció alguien más en la habitación y se escuchó un golpe y un quejido.  
- Zech - le reclamó - ¿por qué me pegas?  
- Y todavía preguntas - le dijo el rubio de pelo largo - llegas sin saludar, te vas sin despedirte y te olvidas de mí y quieres que no me enoje.  
- Perdona, pero es que Heero.  
- ¿Y yo qué? - le dijo poniendo una cara que Wufei se puso de pie y lo besó.  
- Perdona, sabes que te amo.  
- Ejem - les dijo Traize - te mandamos a cuidar a Heero.  
- Quiere una prueba que es quién le decimos.  
- O sea, no te creyó.  
- Siempre hay una primera vez para todo - lo imitó tan bien que Dúo se le quedó viendo - vete.  
- Es la misma voz de mi sueño - dijo Dúo mirándolo temeroso sin saber que imitaba a Heero.  
- ¿Estás seguro? - le dijo Quatre y el asintió.  
- ¿Le dijiste algo tú a él en tu sueño?  
- Bueno - dijo sonrojándose - "Hueles bien ¿sabrás igual?"  
- ¿Ninguna frase más larga?  
- Wufei, ellos tuvieron relaciones en ese sueño ¿qué podrían haberse dicho? - le dijo Zech - tú nunca dices mucho cuando lo hacemos ¿verdad?  
- ¡Zech!  
- Wufei y Zech son esposos - le dijo Quatre divertido - se aman aunque se la pasen peleando.  
- Empezaron así - sonrió Traize moviendo la cabeza.  
- Entonces, regreso con Heero - besó en el cuello a Zech y volvió a desaparecer.  
- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se va?  
- Mira, creemos que quien te mordió fue el proppio Heero, pero él, al igual que tú, no ha querido escucharnos.  
- ¿Es... es Heero... mi dueño? - dijo esperanzado.  
- Si nos dejas ver la marca que tienes en el cuello te lo diremos con certeza - le dijo Traize - ninguna mordedura de un Benice es igual a la de otro, ni siquiera la de dos gemelos.  
Dúo miró a Zech y luego a Quatre antes de comenzar a sacarse la venda del cuello, tenía miedo, no quería pensar en aquella posibilidad, pero ¿y si no era la mordedura de Heero?  
  
Trowa estaba sentado entre las sombras en el jardín de su castillo cuando vio llegar a dos guardias imperiales de Meridian, lo que se acercaron a su prima que estaba más a la vista.  
- Princesa - le dijeron con reverencia - andamos buscando al príncipe Dúo por órdenes del rey.  
- ¿Qué quiere de él mi tío Dermail? Trowa y él no se encuentran aquí en estos momentos.  
- Existen serias sospechas que su alteza ha traicionado a nuestra gente y que es por su causa que el último de los Yuy sigue vivo.  
- ¿Cómo pueden decir tamaña estupidez? - dijo Diana furiosa.  
- Todo el mundo vio que el príncipe no hizo nada cuando lo atacaron.  
- Según supe, el joven ese fue golpeado y lanzado al precipicio durante la batalla, seguramente Dúo creyó que había muerto. Además, no sabemos si había gente abajo ¿verdad? Si se hubiese lanzado lo habrían atrapado a él.  
- Sabemos que no había nadie allí.  
- Pero lo supieron después de la batalla - insistió ella defendiendo a su hermano.  
- Pues él debe defenderse a sí mismo ante el consejo, dígaselo cuando regrese y dígale también que el joven Trowa lo acompañe si no quiere ser acusado de traidor también - se volvió haciendo una reverencia y se marchó.  
- ¿Oíste, Trowa? Ahora, ve por Dúo y regresen al castillo principal.  
- Es imposible, Diana - movió la cabeza - Dúo no está en el reino, no sé a ciencia cierta dónde esté en estos momentos.  
- ¿Qué dices?  
- Dúo no volverá y nos acusan de traidores - afirmó tranquilamente - tu tío está jugando mal sus cartas ¿sabes? El que acuse a Dúo de traidor encenderá la mecha que dividirá el reino de Meridian.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Mucha gente está completamente segura que el rey ha reiniciado la guerra con el único fin de unir las cinco espadas del poder para recuperar su juventud y tener la inmortalidad.  
- ¿Quién puede creer tamaña tontería?  
- Dúo y yo sabemos que es verdad, Diana, por eso lo ayudé a huir, tu tío sabe que mientras yo viva no podrá dominar a Heavyarms y que estaré a salvo mientras alguien con la sangre de mi madre esté viva, así que tú también corres peligro si consigue las dos espadas que aún tienen los Benice.  
- Es una locura.  
- Por supuesto, pero prefiero ser traidor al rey que al corazón de mi primo y a mi gente - le dijo - estarás a salvo mientras no nos encuentren, sin embargo, creo que es mejor que yo también desaparezca, adiós.  
- Trowa, ten cuidado, dicen las estrella que de la misma sangre del amor de Dúo será el amor tuyo y te hará sufrir mucho antes de aceptarte.  
- Lo veo difícil - le sonrió y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche.  
  
Heero ni siquiera se volteó a vera Wufei cuando volvió a aparecer a su lado, aunque sabía que estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de su primo.  
- "Hueles bien" - empezó imitando perfectamente la voz de Dúo - "¿Sabes igual?"  
Se volvió asombrado a mirarlo, eran las palabras que aquel muchacho le había dicho en su sueño, ahora lo recordaba bien.  
- El muchacho dijo que te las había dicho en su sueño, tiene el cabello castaño tomado en una larga trenza.  
- ¿Dónde está? - lo agarró por los hombros.  
- Ya te lo traen, Zech, Traize y Quatre estaban tratando de convencerlo para que se tranquilizara y les mostrara la marca que le dejaste en el cuello.  
Se acercó a la puerta y le ordenó a un guardia:  
- Que preparen el salón principal para la ceremonia de filiación antes del amanecer.  
- Sí, Su Alteza.  
- Hasta que reaccionas - dijo Wufei sentándose en la cama - debes cambiarte, no vas a andar en tu propia boda en paños menores ¿no te parece?  
- Ordena que preparen la ropa de mi novio de inmediato, debe verse perfecto también - le dijo dirigiéndose al baño.  
- Ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo le llama - le recordó.  
- ¿Cómo se llama?  
- Dúo Yuy - le dijo y desapareció.  
- Suena bien su nombre - sonrió como hacía mucho no lo hacía y de metió a bañar, pronto, muy pronto, tendría al trenzado de sus sueños entre sus brazos...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, estoy intentando sacarlo rápido para poder dedicarme en exclusiva a la otra historia que tengo y que me ha salido más dura de lo que yo pensaba.  
En fin, va dedicada a Uru Yuy y a Aimoon chan.  
Shio Chang. 


	4. El muchacho de la trenza

Hijos de la Sangre El muchacho de la Trenza.  
  
Heero no era un tipo vanidoso, al menos nunca creyó serlo, pero quería verse perfecto para la llegada de su prometido al Castillo y se había mirado más veces en el espejo en una hora que en toda su vida. Una vez más se acomodó el cinturón y la capa mientras se cercioraba que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.  
Wufei lo miraba divertido, acababa de regresar a la habitación del príncipe luego de cumplir sus órdenes.  
- ¿Quién diría que nuestro frío príncipe Heero Yuy se iba a poner nervioso el día de su boda? - lo bromeó divertido - y tú que dijiste.  
- Cállate, Wufei, o dejaré viudo a Zech - lo amenazó - mejor ve a ver si ya tienen lista la ceremonia.  
- ¿Para qué? Ya me dijeron que tan pronto tu muchacho llegue y este listo, se iniciará la ceremonia.  
- Entonces, ve y dile a Traize que se apure.  
- No sé a que viene tanto apuro, si hace unos días dijiste que no te casarías jamás.  
- Eso es otro asunto - lo interrumpió - haz lo que te dije y no fastidies ¿quieres?  
- Eres exasperante - insistió y desapareció.  
Una joven entró en la habitación y dejó sobre la mesita de noche unos pulcros guantes blancos.  
- Me dijo el anciano Mayor que los usara para la ceremonia - le explicó.  
- Bien - los tomó - sólo espero que a él le guste mi aspecto.  
- Usted siempre se ve muy guapo, Su Alteza - le dijo ella un tanto sonrojada y se retiró.  
Heero se puso los guantes y miró la habitación, era lo bastante grande para una sola persona, pero pronto estaría con su esposo, así que al otro día ordenaría que le prepararan una de las alcobas matrimoniales, por ahora no había tiempo.  
  
Quatre observaba atentamente la profunda marca en el cuello del trenzado, no le cabía ni la más mínima duda, era de los dientes de Heero y así se lo hizo saber. Dúo dejó salir bruscamente el aire de sus pulmones al oírlo, su dueño era ni más ni menos que el príncipe regente de los Benice, Heero Yuy, la persona que había ido a buscar.  
- Dúo es tu nombre ¿verdad? - el trenzado asintió - entonces, me presento, Soy Quatre Raberba Winner, Duque de Maronia y primo del Príncipe Yuy por línea materna - sonrió divertido - él es el general Zech Marquise, primo del príncipe Yuy por línea paterna y esposo de Wufei Chang.  
- Marquise - lo corrigió el joven mayor divertido - yo le gané y por eso lleva mi apellido.  
- Y por eso mi hermana te odia - dijo el aludido apareciendo a su lado abrazándolo - Soy Wufei Chang.  
- Oye - le reclamó Zech.  
- Lo siento, Wufei Marquise, Duque de Konitsa y primo del Príncipe Yuy por línea materna - besó a su esposo en la mejilla - no te enojes, es que no me acostumbro.  
- MMM - dijo molesto - llevamos más de una año y no te acostumbras.  
- ¿Cómo fue que te lo ganaste?  
- Verá, Wufei tiene una hermana mayor sobre protectora - le dijo Zech - yo le pedí a ella que me permitiera cortejarlo, pero se negó.  
- Así es Nataku, ella quería que me casara con una de las hermanas de Quatre y Berduki - miró a Traize que contenía el aire al oír el nombre de su difunto esposo - le dijo que no, somos demasiado cercanos y debemos incorporar a nuevos clanes a nuestro linaje, así que se desquitó con él.  
- Yo me enojé con ella y le dije que con o sin su consentimiento su hermano sería mío, así que me desafió, pelearíamos Wufei y yo, sí él ganaba, yo tendría que dejarlo en paz, pero si yo ganaba, yo pediría su mano o lo que quisiera.  
- Yo no te dejé ganar, no quería casarme todavía.  
- Me di cuenta, por eso te mordí, así estarías obligado a casarte conmigo dentro de la semana - se sonrió - aún recuerdo la cara que puso tu hermana cuando gané y en ves de besarte, te mordí.  
- ¡Traición! - dijo Traize imitando a la chica - ¡Eso no fue lo que pactamos! Gritaba alegando hacia mi esposo, recuerdo que él movió la cabeza y le dijo: "Lo siento, ya lo mordió, se tienen que casar".;  
- Nataku jamás ha perdonado eso - dijo Wufei - pero he sido feliz con Zech, no lo cambiaría por nadie.  
- Bueno - sonrió él - pero ¿a qué regresaste?  
- Cierto - sonrió también - el novio está impaciente, quiere que la ceremonia se realice antes de media noche.  
- Pero aún estamos lejos - dijo Dúo.  
- ¿Cómo cree que vamos y venimos del Castillo Yuy? - le dijo Wufei - usaremos magia, como ya no es ajeno a nosotros, será más fácil.  
- No entiendo.  
- Esa mordedura le da ciertos derechos ¿sabía? - le dijo Zech - ahora pertenece al Clan Benice y notará ciertos cambios en unos días.  
- Pero ¿Me querrá así?  
- Está igual que Heero - dijo Wufei - "Quiero que todo esté perfecto para él, incluido yo" - lo volvió a imitar - para mí se veía muy bien ¡Ay, Zech!  
- Ya te dije que no me gusta que mire par el lado - le mostró los dientes - soy celoso hasta de tu sombra.  
- Ya me di cuenta y no vuelvas a morderme.  
- Vamos, entonces, antes que Heero siga los rastros de tu magia y nos venga a buscar aquí - dijo Traize - supongo que se preocupó hasta del más mínimo detalle ¿o me equivoco?  
- Hasta del traje de su novio - asintió Wufei - y la ceremonia ya estaba lista, incluso creo que hasta el banquete.  
  
Heero decidió que mejor iba al salón de ceremonias a esperar a su novio antes que se desesperara, sabía que no se retractaría, que sus primos y su cuñado se lo traerían, pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras esperaba por Dúo.  
- Príncipe Heero - le dijo el Anciano Mayor - Su Excelencia Traize informa que su prometido estará listo en poco tiempo, que lo espere un poco más.  
Heero asintió en silencio consiguiendo finalmente volver a ponerse la máscara de frialdad que solía presentar a todo el mundo, sabía que cuando al fin estuviera a solas con su esposo se la volvería a quitar, pero de momento aparentaría calma.  
Se acomodó disimuladamente los guantes antes de acercarse a uno de los sirvientes humanos y ordenarle que le llevara un ramo especial de flores blancas a su novio, era algo que planeaba entregarle personalmente, pero ese sería el mejor mensaje que podía enviarle para que estuviera tranquilo y llegara pronto. Se colocó junto al Anciano Mayor tomado aire lentamente para relajarse.  
- Es muy guapo su chico - dijo uno de sus ayudantes - tiene suerte.  
Heero se negó a voltearse a mirarlo, si lo hacía se comería a su novio a besos y no habría ceremonia y quería casarse primero.  
Dúo se paró junto a Heero temeroso, ni una mirada le había dedicado, tenía miedo que no fueran sus ojos los que lo habían hechizado aquella noche, de estarse equivocando de persona ¿Y si no era él a quien amaba? No quería ni imaginarse después encontrar a su verdadero amor y estar casado.  
- No tengas miedo de mí - escuchó un suave murmullo y vio la mano enguantada tomándolo por el codo - seremos felices, ya lo verás.  
Sonrió calmándose un poco y escuchó atentamente las palabras del Anciano.  
- ¿Juráis solemnemente seros fieles hasta el final de sus días?  
- Sí, juro - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.  
- ¿Juráis solemnemente amaros siempre en la salud y la enfermedad, en la alegría y la adversidad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta el fin de vuestros días?  
- Si, juro.  
- Heero Yuy, príncipe regente de Benice y señor de las tormentas ¿Tomáis por esposo al joven Dúo Yuy a quien habéis marcado como parte de vuestra gente?  
- Lo tomo - se volvió hacia él y sintió que sus ojos nuevamente lo hechizaban y que nada más había a su alrededor.  
- Dúo Yuy ¿tomáis por esposo a Heero Yuy, a quien le habéis permitido probar tu sangre?  
- Lo tomo - dijo casi por inercia atrapado por la mirada de su ahora esposo, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido a excepción de ellos.  
- Pueden besarse - dijo el anciano divertido al ver que no dejaban de verse a los ojos y no hacían nada - Príncipe.  
Heero al fin reaccionó y acercó a Dúo a su cuerpo besando con ansiedad sus labios rojos que se abrieron a su beso como pétalos de flor al sol.  
- ¡Que vivan los novios! - y un aplauso los trajo de regreso a la tierra.  
Dúo apoyó la cabeza sonrojado en el hombro de su esposo mientras se abrazaba a él, había hecho lo correcto, ahora, pasara lo que pasara, nadie podría separarlos, estarían juntos siempre.  
- Vamos al comedor - le dijo al oído tomándolo de la mano para caminar juntos mientras todos les abrían el paso - espero que no te moleste que no te haya consultado nada, pero verás que me preocupé por todo.  
- No me molesta - le sonrió apoyándose en su hombro - todo lo que hayas decidido, para mí está bien.  
- Un novio sumiso - sonrió Zech mirando a la pareja real - cuando yo me casé con Wufei le puso un pero a todo - miró a su esposo que lo miraba sonrojado y furioso - creo que yo no me esmeré lo suficiente por complacerlo.  
- Tonterías - replicó este cambiando de expresión - yo quería que todo estuviera perfecto para ti, no para mí.  
- Este par se ama y se odia - dijo Heero pasando le brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposo - veremos si todavía están juntos cuando se cumplan los 10 años de su matrimonio - ¿Diez años?  
- Cuando Zech se casó con Wufei, éste aún no tenía la mayoría de edad y estaba bajo la tutela de su hermana, así que ella les puso esta condición para dar su consentimiento, claro que si tuvieran un hijo, esta automáticamente quedaría nula.  
- Los dos son hombres, no pueden tener hijos.  
- Eso es para los humanos - dijo Traize guiándolos hacia su mesa - la familia real y todos aquellos emparentados por sangre y por matrimonio a ellos pueden tener familia por medio de la magia mediante un ritual bastante sencillo la noche de la Luna Azul.  
Dúo lo miró extrañado mientras se sentaba junto a Heero que se mantenía serio a su lado pero que miraba a Wufei que se había sonrojado notoriamente.  
- Nataku nunca estaría de acuerdo, como Zech y yo estamos emparentados por sangre con Heero, aunque por distintas ramas, me corresponde a mí hacerme cargo de darle vida nuestro hijo.  
- Sigo sin entender.  
- Simple, en el ritual uno de los dos debe hacerse embarazar, en este caso Zech queda exento de hacerlo ya que su padre y el mío eran hermanos.  
- Pero su apellido es Marquise ¿no?  
- Si, pero porque mi madre lo mordió de casualidad y tuvo que renunciar al apellido Yuy.  
- Vaya.  
- Y Quatre y Wufei son primos de línea materna, ya que sus madres eran hermanas de la mía - miró al rubio menor - pero creo que Quatre va a llegar sólo a esa noche.  
- No molestes - le dijo avergonzado - simplemente no he encontrado a la persona correcta.  
- ¿Y cuando es la Luna Azul?  
- Dentro de unas semanas - dijo Traize - es una vez cada cinco años y no siempre resulta el ritual - dijo y salió del salón.  
- ¿No siempre resulta? - dijo siguiendo con la mirada al castaño.  
- Ellos lo intentaron la vez anterior, en aquel entonces mi padre estaba vivo, así que no había problemas, pero algo falló, creo que el culpable fue mi hermano porque anduvo desaparecido varios días después de eso.  
- Berduki amaba demasiado a Traize, sabes que es arriesgado tener un hijo de esa manera - le dijo Quatre - tal vez lo hizo de manera intencional.  
- Y le prometió que la siguiente vez lo harían de nuevo - dijo Zech.  
- Pero ahora está muerto y no le ha quedado nada de él - dijo Wufei moviendo la cabeza - pero no deberíamos hablar de esto ahora, ni siquiera debimos mencionarlo.  
- Tienes razón - le dijo Heero e hizo una seña a uno de los sirvientes - mejor olvidemos aquello y brindemos por nuestra felicidad - tomó una copa y la acercó a los labios de su esposo para que bebiera de ella - te entrego mi sangre para que la cuides y ames como si fuera tuya.  
Dúo tragó asombrado y notó que lo que al principio pensó era vino, era sangre y que Heero tenía una pequeña herida en la muñeca y que ya no tenía puestos los guantes blancos, pero ¿en qué momento se los quitó? Miró a todos a su alrededor en silencio y sintió que un extraño calor se adueñaba de sus entrañas.  
Heero lo miró en silencio esperando una respuesta a su propuesta, sin embargo, lo vio palidecer y cerrar los ojos y se asustó, se le había olvidado que su amado antes era humano y que aquello lo afectaría sobremanera. Lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo besó delicadamente en los labios.  
- Perdona amor, me olvidé que eras humano - lo acomodó en su pecho acariciando con ternura su cabello - vamos a descansar, después de dormir un poco estarás mejor.  
- Acepto... tu propuesta... yo... - dijo entrecortadamente y se desmayó.  
- Debiste dejar que se acostumbrara primero uno de nosotros - lo regañó Quatre - antes de darle a probar tu sangre.  
- Olvidé que era humano - con cuidado lo levantó y lo cargó en sus brazos - es mejor que me lo lleve, nos veremos mañana - se despidió y cargó a su esposo hacia su habitación echando su trenza sobre su propio hombro - mi pobre amorcito - dijo al dejarlo sobre la cama - eres tan delicado - lo besó en los labios y comenzó a desvestirlo con cuidado y luego lo cubrió con las frazadas. Se sentó unos segundos a su lado antes de acostarse también - te amo, mi trenzado hermoso - le dijo besándolo en la frente mientras lo abrazaba a su pecho para estar más cómodo.  
  
Trowa se detuvo mirando el cielo, era su don el ver el presente por medio de las estrellas, así podía conocer los acontecimientos y tomar buenas decisiones, y lo que le contaban éstas eran buenas noticias acerca de su primo, al fin había encontrado a su amor y había contraído matrimonio con él, pero se había desmayado antes de consumarlo. Bueno, sólo a Dúo le podía pasar algo así, se dijo divertido mientras se alejaba más del reino de Meridian, no podía quedarse allí más tiempo, especialmente porque el tío de Dúo estaba decidido a acusarlos de traición sin pruebas y porque quería quedarse con Heavyarms para destruir a los Benice y hacerse invencible. Iba a meterse en un problema si alguien descubría su estancia el los territorios de Maronia, sabía que su dueño estaba en el castillo Yuy con su primo, así que no se enteraría de su presencia hasta su regreso, pero era un riesgo, pues no podía ocultar para siempre su magia.  
Pero el pueblo era un lugar tranquilo, situado al norte de la capital estaba bastante protegido de los ataques de los Meridian y lo bastante cerca de su capital para mandar refuerzos en caso de ser necesario. La gente que habitaba la comarca tenía adoración por el joven Duque, los humanos decían que bien podía ser un demonio, pero que era mejor que muchos gobernantes que se decían humanos, un joven maravilloso al decir de todos, era una lástima que no tuviera pareja ya que, al ser el menor de la familia, siempre había sido protegido por su gente y tenía muy pocas ocasiones de conocer gente nueva.  
Caminó por el lago en silencio, había visto el presente del muchacho y sabía que tenía planes para casarse con una chica a la que quería mucho pero a la que no amaba para complacer a sus hermanas y así tener un heredero para su gente, pero no estaba muy convencido al respecto.  
- ¿Quién eres? - le dijo una voz femenina a su lado y se sobresaltó, iba tan ensimismado que no la notó - ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Soy Trowa - le sonrió sin dar su apellido - sólo paseaba, espero no andar en algún lugar prohibido, no soy de aquí ¿sabe?  
- Me di cuenta - le sonrió ella también - estás en el jardín de los Winner.  
- Oh, lo siento, debo irme entonces.  
- No, puedes quedarte.  
- Pero si alguien de la familia me ve.  
- Ya te vio - le sonrió ella - soy Jazmín Raberba Winner.  
- Perdón, yo... - trató de alejarse de ella, se estaba metiendo en un lío, era una enemiga con la que hablaba.  
- No te disculpes, eres extranjero - trató de calmarlo, lo había seguido un buen rato mientras este miraba las estrella y se le había ocurrido que sería una buena pareja para su hermano, se notaba que era un joven educado y serio - nos gusta tener visitantes ¿Te gustaría conocer al resto de la familia?  
Trowa miró a la joven y asintió sin saber por qué, aquella mujer algo tendría que ver con su futuro y tal vez consiguiera conocer al esposo de su primo para convencerlo que lo ayudara a recuperar las espadas del poder que el tío de Dúo tenía en su poder.  
El castillo de los Winner era más hermoso por dentro que por fuera, y eso era mucho, pero debía tener que lo habitaban casi puras mujeres y se sonrió, tal vez por eso era que estaba un tanto retirado, para protegerlas, de seguro si el rey de Meridian llegara hasta allí no las respetaría y luego que sus hombres se saciaran de ellas, las mataría y se las comería.  
Un leve cuchicheo le llegó al oído y se fijó en que muchas chicas lo miraban fijamente antes de acercarse a él y decir:  
- Creo, Jazmín, que tienes razón, será un buen candidato para Quatre - dijo una de ellas y las miró asombrado ¿de qué hablaban?  
- Bueno, él debe de estar por regresar del castillo Yuy, en especial sí lo que cuentan es cierto - dijo otra mirando mejor al joven que trataba de ocultar su sonrojo - eres un chico muy guapo, estoy segura que le gustarás a Quatre y al fin tendrá un novio para la noche de la Luna Azul.  
- ¿La noche de la Luna Azul? - repitió preocupado ¿Acaso ellas lo habían elegido como novio para su hermano? Pero eso no podía ser, ya era un riesgo que Dúo se hubiese casado con un enemigo como para que él lo hiciera también, si los descubrían los matarían aunque dijeran que era sólo para ayudarlos y ayudar a su gente.  
- Si, como eres extranjero aquí no lo sabes, pero esa noche la magia de los Benice es más poderosa y las parejas de varones pueden traer a este mundo herederos con la sangre de ambos padres y que sea una combinación de ambos - le sonrió la hermana que parecía ser la mayor - Yo soy Ilena Raberba Winner y cómo ya habrás notado, desde ahora eres el novio oficial de Quatre Raberba Winner, Duque de Maronia y primo por línea materna del rey Heero Yuy.  
- ¿No era príncipe regente?  
- Se casó con un chico que dicen es muy guapo, así que ahora es rey, cosa que será ratificada cuando llegue la gran noche y ambos tengan un hijo.  
- Entiendo.  
- Ven, te mostraremos tu habitación, descansa mientras puedas, cuando tú y nuestro Quatre se casen no podrás hacerlo - le sonrieron todas y sonrojado se retiró, no estaba en sus planes casarse, pero parecía ser una buena idea, sería más fácil acercarse al rey de esas tierras y convencerlo de derrocar al rey de Meridian a favor de Dúo y así liberar a ambos pueblos de su maldición que no los hacía ser normales como los humanos.  
  
A la noche siguiente llegó Quatre al castillo, había visitado a la chica que pretendía convertir en su esposa, una chica del clan Oz que conocía hace muchos años, era la prima de Traize, pero no había sido capaz de proponerle matrimonio, había sentido que ella estaba enamorada del otro hermano de Heero y no era momento de proponerle algo así cuando apenas llevaba unas semanas de muerto. Entro en el castillo y se sentó a descansar antes de llamar a sus hermanas para contarles lo que planeaba, sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa la ver que ingresaban arrastrando a un joven tan alto como la mayor de ellas. Él vestía extrañamente de un color crema y con una capa verde esmeralda, el cabello castaño le caía sobre la mitad de la cara cubriendo sus ojos del mismo color de la capa y notó un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
- Que bueno que al fin regresas, Quatre - le dijo Ilena sonriendo - queremos presentarte a tu novio.  
- ¿Novio? - repitió aturdido.  
- Si, eso dije - jaló a Trowa hacia el rubio - anda, dale un beso a tu novio y sellen el compromiso.  
- Estás loca, yo no... - pero fue interrumpido por el beso en los labios que le propinó el chico más alto - ¿Quién eres? - dijo apartándolo molesto.  
- Soy Trowa, tu novio a partir de ahora y tu esposo en un futuro no muy lejano - le replicó con seriedad.  
- No pienso casarme contigo - dijo poniéndose de pie saliendo del salón furioso ¿cómo se les ocurría buscarle un novio? Era bien capaz de arreglárselas solo, no necesitaba que sus hermanas interfirieran en sus decisiones, ya no era un niño.  
- Espera - le dijo Trowa atajándolo por un brazo - no puedes negarte.  
- Claro que puedo, entre nosotros no hay nada que nos ate - le dijo burlón apartándose de él.  
- Pues ahora sí - dijo molesto inclinándose hacia él sobre su cuello y mordiéndolo con ganas en el cuello - ahora tendrás que casarte conmigo - le dijo saboreando su sangre.  
- Maldito - le dijo y le pegó un fuerte golpe antes de irse corriendo.  
Trowa sonrió divertido, era cierto lo que le había dicho Diana, ese niño lo iba a hacer sufrir, pero de todas maneras sería suyo antes que llegara esa famosa noche y juntos tendrían un hijo.  
- Vaya, así que sabías de esa tradición - sonrieron las hermanas de Quatre - vamos a tener que comenzar a preparar la boda, le guste o no se van a casar a más tardar dentro de una semana si no quiere morir llagado.  
- ¿Esa es la muerte para quienes no cumplen esta tradición? - dijo preocupado por el pequeño rubio, no era su intención sentenciarlo.  
- Es nuestra maldición, si alguien nos muerde, debemos casarnos y consumar el matrimonio antes de una semana o atenernos a las consecuencias, a no ser que de común acuerdo retiren la marca del cuello.  
- Yo no pretendía hacer eso, sólo quiero casarme con él.  
- No te preocupes tanto, no se seguirá negando mucho tiempo más, tu saliva comenzará a hacer efecto muy pronto en él y te buscará para que lo ames por entero, no tiene forma de escapar de ello.  
- Pero.  
- No te preocupes tanto, pronto se calmará y vendrá a ti.  
- Bueno, pero ¿no creen que haga alguna locura?  
- ¿Quatre? - sonrieron ellas - jamás lo hará, debe protegernos hasta que todas estemos casadas.  
  
Dúo abrió los ojos y miró el cuarto a su alrededor y luego a quien le hacía de almohada, su esposo descansaba tranquilamente soñando quien sabe qué cosas. Trató de sentarse en la cama para mirar a su alrededor pero un abrazo posesivo lo retuvo contra el pecho de su dueño. Entonces notó algo más, ambos estaban completamente desnudos sobre la cama cubiertos apenas por la ropa de cama.  
- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - le dijo Heero en apenas un murmullo somnoliento.  
- Quería ver la habitación.  
- Pues si te sientes con ánimos de hacer eso, podríamos hacer otras cosas - dijo pasando su mano por la espalda de Dúo provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del trenzado - ¿qué te parece?  
- Bueno - dijo acercando sus labios a los de su esposo.  
Heero se posesionó de los labios abiertos de su amado con ansiedad, había pasado mucho tiempo deseando probarlos de verdad, aunque sospechaba su suavidad y dulzura. Soltó los cabellos de Dúo de la trenza y comenzó a masajearle la nuca mientras el beso se hacía más y más profundo, sus cuerpos se comenzaban a calentar y su sangre se despertaba.  
Dúo sintió que algo duro se presionaba contra su vientre y se sonrojó al darse cuenta que era. Su mano vagó por los contornos de su esposo acariciando y dejando un sendero de fuego que a Heero le quemaba la piel hasta llegar hacia el sexo endurecido de su esposo y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente de arriba abajo, sin detenerse pese a que Heero hacia ruiditos de placer a cada movimiento.  
- Dúo - gimió bajito tratando de controlar aquellas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo - me gusta - dijo casi sin aliento.  
Dúo había soñado con tenerlo así tantas veces en todo ese tiempo que casi sin pensarlo comenzó a vagar por su piel con los labios, dejando un sendero húmedo de besos por donde quiera que pasara, en especial por sus tetillas que se levantaron al sólo sentir su aliento sobre ellas. Luego de torturarlas un poco bajó hacia dónde sus manos trajaban tomando suavemente el miembro entre sus labios, recorriéndolo suavemente con la lengua en toda su extensión arrastrando la piel con los dientes antes de introducirlo con voracidad en su boca.  
- ¡Dúo! - gritó arqueando su espalda.  
Dúo siguió su cometido, le gustaba, sentía como palpitaba y le venían fuertes espasmos que anunciaban que lo haría acabar, pero no le importaba, quería sentirlo terminar, así que apretó los dedos y su boca en torno a él y comenzó a frotarlo con más énfasis hasta que lo sintió liberar su semilla y lo dejó relajarse.  
- Sabes delicioso - le dijo limpiándose los labios con la lengua con un gesto tan sensual que volvió a despertar el miembro de Heero - tienes mucho aguante ¿verdad?  
- Me toca s mí - le dijo este divertido y lo hizo sentarse en la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a acariciarlo del mismo modo en que lo hiciera Dúo con él, pero él fue más allá, mientras lo acariciaba, comenzó a prepararlo suavemente para la penetración, de una manera tan deliciosa que en trenzado ni cuenta se dio de lo que pasaba hasta que se encontró sentado sobre las piernas de Heero con este dentro de él esperando a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo.  
- Heero - gimió aferrándose a sus hombros y tratando de no hundir los dientes en su carne, sabía que si lo hacía se haría adicto a él y cada vez que se amaran lo mordería - me duele.  
- Dejémoslo - dijo tratando de salir de él.  
- ¡No! - chilló y volvió a hundirlo dentro de él, ahora más profundo y menos doloroso - quiero sentirte entero - dijo acariciando su pecho y tomado sus manos para que volviera a tomar su miembro para que olvidara el dolor con placer - así, me gusta.  
Heero comenzó a moverse lentamente mientras le masajeaba el pene y ambos comenzaron a sentir oleada tras oleada de placer, le vaivén los volvía locos y los hacía perder el sentido, tanto así que Heero no pudo evitar gritar al terminar y Dúo lo imitó un segundo después derramando su semilla en la mano de su amado.  
- Eso estuvo mejor ¿verdad? - dijo el trenzado medio dormido.  
- Estaría mejor si tuvieras más aguante - se burló Heero pero el trenzado no le respondió, se había dormido - ni modo, cuando despiertes de nuevo volveremos a hacerlo - lo acomodó contra su pecho mientras se recostaba y también se durmió.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bien, no me quiso salir un lemon mejor, pero espero que les guste. No soy muy dada a apurar este tipo de cosas, pienso que las cosas deben darse y ya.  
En fin.  
En cuanto a Quatre, se supone que es el hermanito menor así que comprenderán que sus hermanas lo quieran feliz por sobre todo, tal vez le guste Trowa, pero está molesto porque se lo están imponiendo, no por él. Pero a Trowa si le ha gustado así que allí habrá un lemon o lima, no sé, no soy muy buena en esto.  
Espero que les haya gustado.  
Shio Chang. 


	5. Espia y traidora

Hijos de la sangre.  
Espia y traidora.  
  
El rey de Benice ya llevaba dos días de casado cuando le llegó la invitación a la boda de su primo Quatre y se asombró que viniera de puño y letra de Ilena y no del propio interesado. Ella había agregado una nota, Quatre no estaba muy contento con el enlace, pero había teminado accediendo porque de puro ver a Trowa se le encendían las ganas. Se sonrió y le mostró la invitación a Dúo.  
- Vaya - fue su único comentario.  
- ¿Pasa algo malo?  
- No ¿Por qué?  
- Es que no es normal en ti hacer un comentario de tan pocas palabras.  
- Bueno, no puedo hacer un comentario mejor si no conozco al prometido de tu primo ¿no te parece?  
- No te enojes, corazón, que te pones feo.  
- Gracioso - le dijo alejándose hacia el balcón, estaba preocupado, la nota decía que se llamaba Trowa Zorba ¿Sería su primo? Bien sabía que ese era el apellido de su madre de soltera y no tenían más familia por ese lado.  
- La boda será esta noche en Maronia - le dijo Heero abrazándolo por la espalda - ¿Deseas ir?  
- ¿Estamos obligados a ir?  
- No, podemos excusarnos porque estamos recien casados, pero a Quatre le dolería mucho si no fueramos.  
- Pues yo había escuchado decir que él no tenía novio y que llegaría solo a la noche de la Luna Azul.  
- De seguro sus hermanas le buscaron un novio y se lo impusieron, por eso debe ser que no está de acuerdo, y eso de que se le enciendan las ganas apenas lo ve, debe ser que lo mordió.  
- Pero yo no siento eso.  
- Es porque te di a beber mi sangre y hemos estado intimando todos este tiempo, eso lo proboca sólo la abtinencia.  
- ¿Qué me pasaría si tú no estuvieras presente? - le dijo echándose hacia atrás apoyándose en él - ¿me enfermaría?  
- Lo más probable es que sí - le dijo pasando levemente la lengua por la marca que le había dejado con los dientes - no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta.  
- Me gusta esto ¿sabes? - le dijo acariciando las manos que lo rodeaban - es muy excitante sentir como tu lengua roza la marca que me dejaste.  
- Mucho más excitante es escuchar tu voz cargada de deseo - le respondió él y lo arrastró de regreso a su cuarto.  
  
Quatre estaba realmente molesto con sus hermanas, se sentía traicionado y frustrado. Lo primero se lo podía tragar pero lo segundo, no había caso, ese joven se paseaba frente a sus ojos lo más que podía despertando sus sentidos altamente sencibles a su aroma y no podía evitar que cierta parte de su anatomía respondiera inmediatamente a su presencia. Lo evitaba todo lo posible, pero igualmente se le aparecía cuando menos se lo esperaba.  
- Hola, pequeño Quatre - le dijo Trowa atrapándolo entre sus brazos - tan silencioso la noche de Hoy, mi noviecito.  
- Suéltame - le dijo furioso entre dientes.  
- Eres un chico muy guapo para tener tan mal genio - le dijo divertido acariciando su estómago mientras miraba sobre su hombro la evidencia de su excitación - sabes que me deseas.  
- Es porque me mordiste - replicó tratando de soltarse inútimente.  
- Simplemente me aseguré que por siempre seamos uno - relicó acariciando osadamente aquella zona imprudente - ¿Me vas a negar acaso que te gusta?  
- Me gusta - dijo con honestidad casi en un susurró - pero no significa que esté bien - tomó sus manos tratando de detenerlo - debemos esperar a estar casados - le pidió.  
- Dudo que cualquiera de los dos vaya a aguantar hasta entonces - le replicó divertido atrapando su oreja entre sus dientes - podríamos consolarnos de otra manera igual de placentera.  
- No... estaría... bien... yo.  
Pero Trowa lo arrastró hacia su habitación, aquel hermoso ser sería suyo muy pronto, por ahora sería solo una probadita del exquisito manjar que prometía ser su adorable cuerpo.  
Comenzaba a desnudarlo cuando escuchó las voces de las hermanas de Quatre fuera del cuarto y se vio obligado a soltarlo al escuchar que golpeaban su puerta.  
- Trowa ¿de casualidad no has visto a Quatre?  
- ¿Por qué? - respondió tapándole la boca al aludido.  
- Debe ir a vestirse para la ceremonia, los invitados comienzan a llegar y en cuanto Heero esté aquí comenzaremos. Él y su esposo no deben tardar en llegar.  
- Entonces yo también debo arreglarme ¿verdad?  
- Claro, Jazmín y yo te acompañaremos al salón.  
- Gracias, Ilena.  
Quatre lo miraba furioso, con qué desparpajo se hacía el inocente frente a sus hermanas y ellas caían redonditas.  
- No sé que tipo de embrujo le echaste a mis hermanas para que te aceptaran, pero ni creas que me vas a hacer caer con lo mismo.  
- ¿Sabías que la ira le presta un brillo especial a tus ojos que los hace más hermosos aún? - le acarició el cabello depositando un beso en su pecho - anda, ve a arreglarte para la boda, ya más tarde completaremos lo que empezamos - le dio un beso en los labios y le acomodó la ropa.  
- Te odio - le dijo desapareciendo.  
- Sabes que me mientes y te mientes a ti mismo - le replicó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para ponerse el traje de bodas.  
  
Heero y Dúo se aparecieron en el salón tomados de la mano, aunque el trenzado se veía un tanto agotado. Zech estaba allí con su esposo abrazado a su costado y la hermana de este que los miraba furiosa. Igual estaba Traize y otros jóvenes importantes en el reino, algunos de ellos miraban con envidia al soberano y otros con envidia a Trowa.  
- Así que es un extranjero - dijo Zech - al pareceremos hecho crecer la familia ¿verdad, amorcito?  
- Nataku te quiere asesinar - le respondió Wufei - y no me llames así.  
- Ustedes dos ¿Cuándo van a dejarse de pelear? - los regañó Jazmín - serán un mal ejemplo para sus hijos.  
- Nunca van a tener hijos - dijo Nataku furiosa y se alejó de ellos.  
- Creo, querido Wufei, que debes buscarle un esposo a tu hermana, tal vez así la cambie el genio y los deje en paz.  
- Es un sueño imposible - sonrió Zech divertido - ya le hemos presentado varios candidatos y los ha rechazado de plano.  
- Pues si sigue así no va a haber quien la aguante.  
- Estás muy callado, Dúo - le dijo Heero preocupado pero este se sonrió apoyándose en su hombro.  
- Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.  
- ¿No será que este pillo te está sacando energías? - le dijo Zech y se rió cuando vio a su estoico rey perder por un segundo la compostura - eso es lo que te cansa, este loco te está usando para darse cuerda.  
- ¿Es verdad?  
- Cuando bebiste mi sangre te comprometiste a ser mi mayor fuente de energía - dijo encogiéndose de hombros tratando de disimular el color en su sus mejillas.  
- Bueno, parece que Quatre no viene muy feliz, parece cordero al matadero - dijo Wufei mirando a su primo - ni que su novio estuviera tan mal - se alejó de Zech comprendiendo que iba a morderlo - me refiero que se ve que es un joven centrado y que sabe qué es lo que hace - se defendió al ver que le mostraba los dientes - guárdate los colmillos, te pones feo así - lo regañó.  
- Bueno, pero se nota que está nervioso y deseoso de terminar pronto con esto - dijo Heero y miró hacia atrás - Vaya, es Relena - se volvió hacia Zech - ¿No habías dicho que ella no estaba en nuestro reino?  
- Yo no la había visto desde hace bastante tiempo - respondió el rubio.  
- Desde que regresamos de Meridian que no la veíamos - agregó Wufei - me pregunto a qué habrá venido, dudo mucho que las hermanas de Quatre la hayan invitado a la boda, en especial porque no la quieren ni en pintura.  
- ¿Quién es ella?  
- Relena Darlean, hermana menor de Zech y esposa del gran duque de Odesa - le dijo Heero - y no podemos expulsarla del clan hasta que nos dé una prueba definitiva de su traición y no sólo el matrimonio con un enemigo.  
- La debo de haber visto en alguna ocasión en el castillo Maxwell - murmuró pensativo - tal vez esa noche que nos conocimos.  
- ¿Estás seguro? - le dijo Zech. - No, esa noche andaban todos locos en el castillo, pero si recuerdo que dijeron que una mujer les había entregado datos muy valiosos acerca del ataque enemigo y se ordenó a las tropas repartirse en tres secciones y los más fuertes defenderían el sector a espaldas de la torre principal.  
- Así que cabe la posibilidad que sea traidora - dijo Zech - no me extrañaría viniendo de ella, los soldados me dijeron que habían visto a una mujer saliendo de Hondonada Perdida poco antes que nosotros y desaparecer y todos sabemos que allí sólo podemos entrar los que estamos emparentados por sangre de una forma u otra con la familia real. Por supuesto, Nataku y las hermanas de Quatre quedaron descartadas de inmediato, es Relena la única que podría tener motivos suficientes para traicionarnos.  
- ¿Acaso no es tu hermana? - dijo Dúo mirando a la chica que venía hacia ellos.  
- Ya verás que eso no le importa un rábano.  
- Vaya, vaya, toda la familia reunida en tan grandioso acontecimiento ¿verdad? - dijo burlona y se fijó en las manos enlazadas de Heero y Dúo - ¿Quién es este?  
- Más respeto con el esposo de tu soberano - le contestó Heero apretando los dedos de su trenzado para brindarle seguridad al ver el destello de odio en los ojos de la mujer - Dúo Yuy, Relena Darlean.  
- Así que eres igual que tus hermanos - dijo con voz helada y cargada de veneno - Pero ¿qué más podía esperarse de ustedes si nacieron con la Luna Azul?  
- ¿Cómo te atreves? - le dijo Dúo furioso.  
- Tan poca cosa, un humano convertido en uno de los nuestros, que desperdicio - le dijo burlona y se alejó.  
- Maldita víbora - dijo Wufei fastidiado - no le hagas caso, siempre ha sido ambiciosa y pretendió por muchos años ser la esposa de uno de los herederos al trono. Cuando Berduki se casó con Traize estaba insoportable, luego se dedicó a perseguir a Sakano y finalmente a Heero, pero cuando Zech se casó con Wufei ella se casó con Erick de Darlean, pensábamos que ya se le había pasado la tontera, ella y Heero son demasiado cercanos para casarse.  
- Así que está celosa de mí.  
- Algo así - admitió Zech - aunque dudo que sea porque ame a Heero, sino el poder que este representa, después de todo, su esposo es sólo un duque y Heero, por estar ahora casado, es rey.  
- Olvidemos eso - los regañó Heero - preocupémonos de los novios.  
La ceremonia era bastante simple al parecer de Trowa, debían jurarse amor en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la alegría y en la tristeza hasta que la muerte los separe del mismo modo que hacían los humanos, nada que ver con la ceremonia de los Meridian.  
Trowa se sonrió cuando el anciano le dijo que podía besar a su novio y notó como Quatre cerraba sus ojos antes de ofrecerle su sonrosada boca. Se inclinó hacia él, lo tomó por la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo y se adueñó del beso por completo olvidándose que estaban rodeados de personas.  
- ¡Vivan los novios! - dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Trowa soltó a Quatre rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.  
- Parece que se olvidaron en donde estaban - comentó Dúo divertido apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo - no sería raro teniendo en cuanta lo que me dijiste ¿verdad, Heero? Claro que yo no he pasado por eso porque hemos estado siempre juntitos y sin que nos interrumpan y.  
- Dúo, cállate - le dijo Heero - los estás incomodando.  
- Lo siento.  
- Bien, vamos al comedor a terminar el sello o los dos se pondrán loquitos - dijo Ilena arrastrando a ambos novios - vengan.  
La comida fue bastante tranquila, no era extraño que en esa mesa hubiese tantas mujeres teniendo en cuenta que Quatre tenía 29 hermanas mayores, y sólo 12 de ellas estaban casadas.  
Trowa había mirado de reojo a su primo pero este estaba más preocupado de atender a su esposo que de escuchar sus señales, tendría que atraer de alguna manera su atención, bebían hablar sin que lo supieran sus respectivos esposos acerca de lo que pretendía hacer el tío del trenzado.  
- ¿Sabes que nuestro nuevo cuñado es capaz de leer lo que dicen las estrellas? - le dijo Jazmín a Heero - es un don muy especial ¿verdad? - lo abrazó.  
Quatre se tragó la molestia a duras penas, si tanto quería abrazarlo ¿por qué no se había casado ella con él en vez de estárselo manoseando? - Jazmín, deja a Trowa en paz, a Quatre no le está gustando que se lo abraces tanto - la regañó Ilena leyendo los sentimientos de su hermano.  
- ¡Ay, perdona, Quatre! - lo soltó y Trowa abrazó al pequeño rubio en silencio.  
- Brindemos por los novios - dijo Zech tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
  
Relena se paseaba furiosa por los jardines, ahora su corazón estaba más lleno de odio hacia los Yuy que nunca ¿cómo se atrevía Heero a despreciarla por ese trenzado? Ella era una mujer experimentada y le podía dar todos los hijos que quisiera cuando quisiera, en cambio había preferido aquel pequeño e insignificante humano, lo convirtió en uno de ellos y le dio el poder que ni Traize había obtenido del hermano mayor.  
- Es una desgracia, pero me podría servir - se dijo - él debe ser su gran debilidad, si se lo entrego al rey de Meridian, Heero va a tener que unirle las tres espadas en Zero para recuperarlo y este aprovechará para matarlo en definitiva - una sonrisa maligna adornó su cara y desapareció sin saber que alguien la había escuchado.  
Apareció de regreso en el castillo de su esposo y buscó a su mejor cómplice, Dorothy era hermana de su esposo y era viuda de Catalonia, muchos murmuraban que ella misma se había encargado de matar a su esposo a los pocos días de casados pero nadie se atrevía a hacer una acusación en su contra.  
- ¿Dónde estabas, Relena?  
- En la boda de mi querido primo Quatre - dijo fastidiada - otro que se casa con un hombre en la familia.  
- ¿Supiste algo del príncipe Yuy?  
- Ya no es príncipe, es rey, se casó con un humano al que convirtió en parte del clan y al que está preparando para la ceremonia de la Luna Azul.  
- ¿La noche del máximo poder? - dijo la rubia pensativa - aquello nos podría ser útil - sonrió - y podremos ser nosotras las dueñas de ambos reinos ¿te imaginas? Primero haremos que Yuy una a Zero, robaremos a su hijo y robaremos todas las espadas del poder del clan de Benice para después tomar las de este reino y hacernos con el poder total, seremos invencibles e inmortales.  
- Y no necesitaremos de hombres que no estén dando órdenes constantemente ni molestando para que los complazcamos - sonrió complacida - tienes razón, usaremos esta información en nuestro favor.  
  
Las estrellas señalaban que los dueños de las cinco espadas del poder se encontraban reunidos en un mismo punto y que todos estaban concentrados en la misma idea, por lo menos eso le decían las estrellas a Diana que las estudiaba preocupada tanto por su primo como por su hermano, ellas mismas le habían contado el secreto de su hermano y que ahora estaba casado con el rey enemigo y que su primo también se había casado con alguien que llevaba en parte la sangre del rey de Benice, pero lo que más le preocupaba era comunicarle los planes de su tío que iba a atacar muy pronto al otro reino con la intención de hacerse de las espadas que ellos aún tenían y obligar al último de los Yuy a unir a Zero para luego matarlo de la misma manera en que habían muerto sus hermanos.  
- Magia - murmuró mirando a su alrededor buscando el punto más alto del castillo de la misma manera en que lo hicieran con Trowa - allí, así les podré enviar un mensaje más claro - y se dirigió a la torre lentamente vigilando no encontrarse con nadie pero se topó con Goddar, su prometido - Goddy ¿qué haces aquí? - le dijo sorprendida.  
- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? - le replicó este un tanto molesto - vine porque hace días que no te apareces en el castillo Maxwell y ya comenzaba a creer que tu tío decía la verdad al decir que tu hermano es un traidor, no es que me importe, en realidad me gustaría que el rey Dermail fuera destronado ¿Qué ganamos con esta guerra tonta?  
- Si mi hermano pretendiera aquello ¿lo apoyarías?  
- Creo que seríamos muchos los que lo apoyáramos - afirmó - incluidos mis hermanos.  
- Dúo es realmente traidor - le dijo en un susurro - y ahora más que nunca necesita gente leal a él, debemos recuperar los pedazos de Zero, a Heavyarms y a Deathscythe antes que ataque el reino de Benice. - Cuenta conmigo, el rey actual ha cometido el peor error al declarar a su único heredero traidor, es lo que estábamos esperando para levantarnos en su contra.  
- Que bueno, ahora necesito tu magia para enviarle un mensaje a mi hermano.  
- Claro, pequeña mía - la siguió sin protestar.  
  
Estaba por amanecer cuando Trowa sintió una profunda opresión en el pecho y, de no ser porque Quatre lo sostuvo, habría caído al suelo. Dúo corrió a su lado para ayudarlo y sintió el mismo dolor y tuvo que afirmarse de Heero para no caer.  
- Es magia negra - dijo Quatre apoyando la cabeza de su esposo en su pecho - magia de los Meridian.  
- ¿Y cómo iban a enterarse de los extranjeros que se unieron a nuestra familia? - dijo Wufei preocupado.  
- Relena - dijo Nataku molesta - la escuché despotricando contra ustedes y que iba a utilizar al pequeño Dúo para obligarlos a entregarse y unir a Zero.  
- Ya sabía que era ella la espía y la traidora - dijo Zech.  
- Como que es tu hermana.  
- ¡Nataku, Zech nunca nos traicionaría!  
- ¿Y cómo es que terminó casado contigo antes de una semana? - ¡Zech me ama!  
- Como no.  
- Basta - los cortó Heero abrazando a su trenzado con ternura - debemos llevarlos a una habitación para que descansen y podamos rechazar la magia que los ataca - besó la frente de su esposo y lo cargó - Zech, ayuda a Quatre a llevar a su esposo.  
- ¿Por qué Zech?  
- Porque se pondría celoso si tú lo cargaras. - Buen punto - aceptó Wufei y todos subieron a las habitaciones de descanso del castillo Winner y colocaron a ambos jóvenes en un sillón acostados con la cabeza en el regazo de sus respectivos esposos.  
- Un... mensaje... urgente - murmuró Trowa casi sin voz - un ataque... próximo a... las ciudades... más cercanas... a Meridian... usando... la espada... de las sombras... traición... - y se desmayó.  
- Meridian... dividido... peligro... rey... en avanzadas... - agregó Dúo apenas - robo... de espadas... de Meridian... encontrarse... con espia... noche... anterior... Luna Azul... - y también se desmayó.  
- ¿Detectaste de dónde viene la magia? - dijo Heero mirando a Quatre insistentemente - ¿pasa algo malo?  
- No puedo seguirla, al parecer pertenece a dos personas, eso la hace imposible de seguir, pero tengo la certeza que aquellas personas están intentando prevenirnos por el bien de nuestros esposos.  
- Entonces debemos preparar la defensa de los fuertes de la frontera, si usan a Deathscythe serán capaces de matar a nuestra gente y manipular sus cuerpos para que nos ataquen a nosotros.  
- Vaya noche de bodas - dijo Quatre molesto.  
- A mí tampoco me resultó - le recordó Heero acariciando la frente de su trenzado - pero creo que me he cobrado bien el mal rato que me hizo pasar.  
- Y has cobrado energías ¿verdad?  
- No molestes, Zech - le dijo molesto y rojo hasta las orejas - o voy a complacer a Nataku dejando viudo a Wufei.  
- Vamos, no es para tanto.  
- Mira, vamos a descansar, está por amanecer y nada podremos hacer si estamos todos agotados - dijo Wufei jalando a su esposo - que descansen - se despidió llevándose al rubio más alto con él.  
  
Trowa despertó cuando el sol ya estaba en lo alto con un hambre atroz, pero un dolor de cabeza peor, así que permaneció un buen rato en la misma posición en que estaba. Además, era muy agradable el calorcito que emanaba el cuerpo que lo abrazaba.  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - le dijo Quatre acariciando cu cabello y su frente con apenas un susurro - nos asustaron mucho anoche.  
- Me duele mucho la cabeza - le respondió tratando de moverse lo menos posible - y tengo hambre también.  
- Es porque no lo hicimos - le dijo rojo como tomate.  
- ¿Hacer qué? - dijo haciéndose el inocente.  
- El amor - dijo más avergonzado aún.  
- De verdad eres un chico tímido, mi pequeño - le dijo acariciando suavemente el vientre del rubio - ¿Lo quieres ahora?  
- Sí.  
Trowa sabía que tenía la sangre hirviendo, que era aquella la causa que le doliera tanto la cabeza, pero deseaba hacerlo con calma, disfrutar segundo a segundo el dulce cuerpo de su esposo y que este disfrutara al máximo aquellas caricias que ansiaba prodigarle. Lentamente, comenzó a acariciarle el pecho con una mano mientras recorría con la lengua su blanco y perfumado cuello.  
- Eres toda una delicia - le dijo mordiendo delicadamente allí dónde lo había marcado antes de comenzar a descender dando cortos besos hasta llegar a un pezón y atraparlo entre sus dientes torturándolo hasta dejarlo completamente sensible. Lo soltó y, arrastrando la lengua, viajó lentamente hacia el otro repitiendo la misma operación.  
- ¡Trowa! - gimió arqueando la espalda y más cuando sintió que una mano traviesa alcanzaba su objetivo atrapando su sexo palpitante y comenzaba a frotarlo lentamente de arriba abajo - ¡Ahhh!  
- ¿Te gusta? - el rubio asintió sin voz - puedo hacerlo aún mejor - le sonrió comenzando a bajar por su vientre que se contraía a su paso, se detuvo unos segundos en el ombligo hundiendo suavemente su lengua en él provocando más gritos de parte del rubio antes de seguir viajando hacia su meta. Lentamente pasó la lengua por toda la extensión del pene arrastrando la piel frotando delicadamente antes de tomarlo entre sus labios y degustarlo como si fuera un dulce. Chupaba con fuerza y lo soltaba y volvía a apretar subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión haciéndolo moverse como culebra.  
- ¡Trowa, voy a acabar! - gimió y estalló en sus labios.  
Trowa se bebió toda la semilla de su amado con glotonería antes de soltarlo y se untó dos dedos con ella antes de separarle las piernas y comenzar a prepararlo delicadamente para la penetración. Lo volteó con cuidado y lo hizo ponerse en cuatro patas con el ano expuesto hacia él. Introdujo un dedo juguetón y lo sintió quejarse, así que dejó que su otra mano tomara el pene de Quatre de nuevo y lo masturbó consiguiendo que se relajara lo suficiente para introducir un segundo y tercer dedo hasta que sintió que tenía bastante espacio para trabajar. Se colocó a sus espaldas y con mucho cuidado introdujo primero la cabeza y lentamente se hundió en él, luego lo hizo sentarse sobre sus muslos y comenzó a moverse suavemente.  
- ¿Duele mucho, corazón?  
- Me gusta - le respondió concentrándose más en las caricias sobre su adolorido miembro que en lo que sentía atrás que lentamente se convertía en más y más placer hasta que estalló en un montón de fuegos artificiales...  
  
Continuará...  
  
Me pregunto porque el lemon entre Trowa y Quatre me sale más natural y menos forzado que el de Heero y Dúo. Es algo extraño ya que mi pareja favorita son estos últimos. En fin, ya veré de darles un lemon mejor a medida que agarre práctica.  
Shio Chang. 


	6. El retorno de la espada del rey

Hijos de la sangre El retorno de la espada del rey  
  
Heero abrió los ojos y vio que su esposo estaba del otro lado de la cama a espaldas a él, pobre, le venía quitando energías desde hacía rato, pero tan pronto recuperaran a Zero, lo liberaría de esta obligación, su trenzado no tenía por qué perder tanta energía, casi no disfrutaban el uno del otro porque el trenzado estaba terriblemente cansado y dormía la mayor parte del día y de la noche.  
- Diana, no molestes - dijo en un susurro y Heero se acercó a él - no quiero que hagas eso, me voy a quedar con Heero.  
- ¿Con quién sueñas, Dúo?  
- Ya te lo dije, no quiero regresar a casa, amo a Heero y con él me quedo.  
- Mi muñeco - pasó las manos en torno a su pecho apoyando los labios en la marca que le había dejado en el cuello - yo tampoco te dejaría por nada del mundo.  
- ¿Heero? - volteó la cabeza.  
- Hablabas dormido - le rozó la oreja con la lengua - ¿quién es Diana?  
- ¿Estás celoso?  
- Contéstame - lo mordió.  
- Es mi hermana - le sonrió - estás despertando a mi amigo - tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su sexo - sabes que tus caricias me excitan.  
- Pues vas a quedarte con las ganas - lo soltó sonriendo malignamente - debemos regresar a casa para preparar la ceremonia y la defensa de nuestro reino.  
- Hazme el amor primero - le pidió.  
- Convénceme - le ordenó malicioso.  
- Conque con esas andamos - sonrió divertido el trenzado - prepárate para mi ataque lujurioso - le advirtió y se sentó sobre él.  
Heero acarició las manos que recorrían su pecho y luego las caderas sentadas sobre las suyas, amaba que Dúo se pusiera así, no quería una relación unilateral, ambos debían disfrutarla al máximo, en especial antes que llegaran los hijos.  
- ¿En qué piensas? - le dijo besando su cuello.  
- En que debemos aprovechar el tiempo antes de la noche de la Luna Azul - buscó sus labios - ¿cómo te los imaginas?  
- Yo quiero que se parezcan a ti - le acarició la oreja - ¿cuántos tendremos?  
- Imagino que sólo uno, en especial si conseguimos romper nuestra maldición.  
- ¿Se puede romper? - lo miró intrigado.  
- Claro que sí, sólo que se necesitan las cinco espadas del poder - le acarició la mejilla - pero olvidemos eso, hay cosas mejores que hacer con el tiempo que tenemos - le dijo coqueto atrayéndolo de regreso a su boca - te amo.  
- Me encanta la manera en que lo dices - dijo apasionado aceptando su beso mientras sus manos traviesas recorrían su cuerpo acariciando sensualmente cada rincón excitado los sentidos.  
  
Quatre despertó cansado y total y completamente adolorido, ahora sabía porque Wufei siempre decía que Zech era un bruto con él, que era un amor muy doloroso el suyo, pero que aquellos momentos de dolor eran compensados con creces por todos aquellos de placer que le brindaba el rubio. Claro que a él no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia, no amaba a Trowa, lo que sentía por él era solo lujuria provocada por su saliva en su sangre, nada más. Además, no tenía intención de perdonarle que lo hubiese obligado a casarse con él sin antes haberlo cortejado como se merecía. Se alejó de su pecho tratando de no provocar más dolores en su cuerpo acomodándose contra la almohada al otro lado de la cama. Ahora si que odiaba al tipo, no por lo que había pasado, sino por haber dejado en su sangre esa terrible necesidad de sentirlo en él.  
Trowa se despertó sintiendo que le faltaba ese dulce calorcito que lo había acompañado tanto rato mientras dormía, así que abrió los ojos y miró a su ahora esposo, de seguro estaba terriblemente adolorido, esta había sido su primera vez, estaba seguro, pero lo notaba distante, distraído ¿le habría hecho algún daño? Se enderezó y se apoyó en un codo mirándolo detenidamente un buen rato antes de decidirse a hablar.  
- ¿Estás bien, Quatre? - le tocó la cara y este le apartó la mano.  
- Te odio - le respondió molesto tratando de apartarse de él, pero su cuerpo adolorido no lo permitió - mira como me has dejado - refunfuñó.  
- Lo siento, amorcito, yo... - le dijo tratando de abrazarlo.  
- No me llames así - lo empujó pero no consiguió mucho, no tenía las fuerzas para rechazarlo y menos cuando su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su cercanía.  
- Oh, vamos - se acercó más colocando una mano en su vientre muy cerca de donde estaba su sexo ya despierto - sabes que me deseas una vez más.  
- Mi cuerpo responde al tuyo - replicó furioso admitiendo su deseo - pero eso no significa que mi corazón te pertenezca.  
Trowa sintió que esas duras palabras hacían mella en su corazón enamorado, pero mantuvo la misma expresión en su rostro, no le haría saber a su pequeño que podía herirlo así o lo haría cada vez que quisiera rechazarlo.  
- ¿Quién querría tener un corazón de piedra como el tuyo? - le dijo apartándose - sólo tu cuerpo merece el esfuerzo de aguantar tu genio.  
- ¡Maldito! - le dijo Quatre sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía yéndose con todas sus fuerzas contra él para atacarlo - ¡te mataré! - pero no se esperaba la respuesta instantánea de su cuerpo desnudo al rozar contra el de su esposo y trató de retirarse, pero era demasiado tarde para eso, la libido de ambos se había despertado.  
- Me gusta este juego - murmuró Trowa tomando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Quatre - te deseo - terminó antes de atraparlo por completo en un beso cargado de pasión.  
  
Goddar Sturb, hermano mayor de ese clan, caminaba de la mano con Diana Maxwell por los alrededores del castillo de los Barton mientras planeaban la manera de robar las partes de Zero que tenía el tío de la chica en el castillo Maxwell y las otras dos espadas de su clan, sabía que no sería una tarea fácil, así como tampoco lo sería hacérselas llegar a su verdadero dueño sin revelar la identidad de su esposo.  
- Menudo lío nos dejaron tu hermano y tu primo - dijo el joven pensativo - no solo debemos recuperar las tres partes de Zero del castillo, sino también a Heavyarms y a Deathscythe y entregárselas a ellos sin que sus respectivos esposos sepan quienes son ellos.  
- Mira que venir a casarse ambos con el enemigo - dijo ella - aunque me parece que ambos son muy afortunados.  
- Trowa tiene problemas con su esposo - sonrió Goddar mirando las estrellas - lo va a tener que convencer que lo ama antes que se entere quien es.  
- Bien, regresaré al castillo Maxwell a tratar de ganar tiempo para que tomes las espadas antes de la noche de la Luna Azul, según sé aquella noche la gente del clan de Benice tiene dones excepcionales que permiten que con magia nazcan hijos nuevos con sangre de los dos padres aunque sean de distinto sexo.  
- Debemos hacerlo ya que la noche posterior atacarán los reinos de la frontera y si el rey ocupa Deathscythe, será el fin de nuestras esperanzas de ser normales.  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
- El clan Yuy es dueño de la otra parte de la leyenda, ellos saben cómo llegamos a ser lo que somos y acabar nuestra maldición - miró hacia el castillo - no sé mucho al respecto, pero sé que igual como las cinco unidas dan la inmortalidad, las cinco unidas darán libertad.  
- ¿Cómo sabes eso?  
- Sencillo, mi princesa, yo mantengo contacto con ellos - sonrió - y no soy el único, excepto que el rey tiene espías muy cercanos a la realeza, en cambio, yo no, hasta ahora.  
- Es mejor que nos pongamos en movimiento, Heavyarms está en el salón principal, nos la llevaremos.  
- Nos estamos metiendo en problemas - dijo el muchacho divertido - me encanta eso, aunque a mi padre le va a dar un ataque ahora si se entera, luego me tendrá que dar las gracias.  
  
Zech estaba sentado en la cabecera de la cama mirando a su esposo en silencio, no era normal que Wufei estuviera tan cansado, pero desde que Zero no estaba en palacio todos aquellos que tenían sangre Yuy necesitaban energía vital y él no tenía otra manera de obtenerla que tomarla de su adorado esposo o beber la sangre de algún humano y eso sería lo último que haría.  
- Mmm - fue todo lo que el moreno dijo antes de acomodarse sobre las piernas de su esposo - estoy cansado ¿Me estás quitando energías?  
- No quería hacerlo - le acarició el cabello - lo hice de manera inconsciente.  
- Mientras te ayude a seguir en este mundo, me importa poco - dijo cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba la pierna del rubio - dentro de poco será la Luna Azul y podremos iniciar nuestra familia.  
- Tu hermana no estará nada de contenta - le recordó Zech divertido - aún tiene esperanzas que terminemos nuestro matrimonio cuando se cumpla el plazo.  
- Yo te quiero mucho, Zech, me importa muy poco la manera en que terminamos juntos, así que le moleste a quien le moleste, te daré un hijo esa noche ¿te lo imaginas? Rubio como tú y.  
- No, moreno como tú - lo interrumpió - con toda tu belleza.  
- Debería ser una combinación de ambos - lo corrigió.  
- Conque se parezca a ti yo seré feliz - respondió Zech pensativo - sólo espero que Zero esté de regreso en el clan para entonces, no me gusta sobrevivir a costillas tuyas, te ves hermoso dormido pero me gustas más gimiendo de pasión.  
- ¿En serio? - se enderezó - podemos hacerlo ahora, no estoy tan cansado.  
- No lo creo - sonrió el rubio divertido - pero hacía mucho que no te me ofrecías así - se burló.  
- Si no quieres, no importa - se volvió a acostar ofendido dándole la espalda.  
- No te pongas así, amorcito - le dijo Zech acercándose a él suave y dulcemente, besándole el hombro desnudo - es que me preocupa quitarte más energía y terminar haciéndote daño.  
- Una cosa, amorcito - le replicó molesto - yo no soy ni seré una frágil criatura que se vaya a romper fácilmente, y debes recordar que mientras yo te dé mi energía de forma voluntaria, ésta no se agotará.  
- Perdona, Wufei, pero es que te quiero tanto.  
- Mmm, tal vez sea mejor que yo tome la iniciativa - dijo el moreno volviéndose hacia él - así no me quitarás energía.  
- Veamos que haces - replicó este recostándose de espaldas.  
El joven moreno se sentó en la cama y amarró las muñecas de su esposo a la cabecera sorprendiendo a éste.  
- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?  
- Una maldad - dijo besándole los labios - sólo disfruta - le ordenó bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho y de regreso a sus labios - ¿sabes? Tu piel es exquisita - mordió delicadamente la piel de su cuello dejando una marca rojiza - me gusta mucho - volvió a bajar por su piel hasta atrapar una tetilla - una verdadera delicia - puntualizó con deleite masajeándola con la lengua mientras una de sus manos torturaba la otra.  
- ¡Wufei! - le reclamó intentando abrazarlo pero sin conseguirlo ya que estaba amarrado - suéltame.  
- No, vas a retorcerte de placer - afirmó arrastrando la lengua haciendo un camino húmedo hasta la otra tetilla para acariciarla e la misma manera mientras sus manos viajaban por sus costados acariciando de adentro hacia fuera su vientre plano hasta que una se detuvo en la evidencia de su deseo.  
Zech se arqueaba al paso de sus dedos gimiendo suavemente de placer, pero luego se empezó a agitar con fuerza al sentir como sus labios y lengua acariciaban su piel convirtiendo su sangre en verdadero fuego líquido, en especial cuando hundió esta última en su ombligo y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su parte más sensible bajando por el interior de sus muslos hasta su entrada.  
- ¡Ah! - gritó arqueando su cuerpo de placer cuando sintió que Wufei tomaba su miembro entre sus labios y hundía uno de sus largos y delgados dedos en su interior preparando el camino - ¡Wufei! - chilló sin poder librarse.  
- Te quiero retorciéndote de placer - le dijo antes de volver a tomar su miembro entre los labios mientras con una mano masajeaba su entrada y con la otra le frotaba el pene subiendo y bajando junto con su boca.  
- ¡Wufei! - volvió a retorcerse intentando liberarse sin lograrlo - detente, me vas a hacer terminar - le rogó pero el moreno lo ignoró continuando con su trabajo - ¡Ah! - gritó y se dejó ir derramándose por completo en los labios de su esposo.  
- ¿Te gustó? - sonrió el moreno limpiando los restos del semen del rubio con el dorso de su mano retirando con cuidado sus dedos de su entrada.  
- Me matas - admitió sin aire - suéltame ¿quieres?  
- No, aún no termino contigo - dijo malicioso.  
- ¡Wufei! - le reclamó.  
  
La noche no era lo bastante larga como para quedarse sentados esperando noticias acerca de las nuevas órdenes giradas por el rey de Meridian, al menos así lo veía Goddar guardando las partes de Zero en una caja especial, había descubierto que si las tocaba alguien que no tuviera la sangre del clan Benice estas comenzaban a lanzar rayos a diestra y siniestra sin consideración y ello lo expondría como traidor. Mientras, Diana había robado a Heavyarms del castillo Barton y se había puesto en contacto con sus primos para fijar el punto de encuentro, sólo que había sido el rey de Benice quien había llegado a un acuerdo y determinó el lugar, así que tenían que actuar con mayor cautela si no querían meter a Dúo en problemas.  
- ¿Tienes a Zero?  
- Claro, princesa, me dio un poco de problemas pero lo tengo a buen recaudo ¿conseguiste la espada de Trowa?  
- Si, pero entregársela va a ser un problema, ¿cómo le explicamos a su esposo que él sea capaz de controlar una espada que sólo un Barton puede manipular?  
- Princesa, no necesita manipularla hasta que llegue el momento indicado, ya para entonces no importará que sea un Meridian, simplemente lo amará.  
- Espero que tengas razón y que las estrellas se equivoquen, ya que alguien tiene una estrella de muerte sobre su cabeza.  
- ¿Estrella de muerte? - repitió alarmado.  
- No sé a ciencia cierta que significa aquello, pero se cierne oscilante sobre las cabezas de Dúo, Trowa y sus respectivos esposos.  
- Quizás sea por el fin de la maldición - dijo pensativo - es lo que tratan de decirnos, nuestra muerte como demonios y nuestro renacer como humanos.  
- Espero que sea eso, no me gustan estos presagios inexactos.  
- Despreocúpate, belleza, estarán a salvo mientras se amen, verás que sí.  
  
Heero miraba en silencio a su trenzado esposo, no sabía si creerle lo que le decía, pero si había una manera de recobrar a Zero sin entrar en batalla lo apoyaría, pero eso de tener las espadas de los Meridian sin tener quienes las controlaran sólo les servía para ganar tiempo.  
- Confía en mí - le rogaba Dúo cogiéndolo de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la frontera dejando atrás el campamento - así podremos tener paz.  
- ¿Conoces la leyenda de las cinco espadas?  
- Sólo sé que las cinco espadas reunidas hacen a su dueño inmortal.  
- Pero reunidas las cinco espadas también nos podrían liberar de nuestra necesidad de sangre para tener energías- le dijo Heero - sin embargo, se necesita que las cinco se unan en una sola atravesando por un mismo punto un corazón.  
- ¡Ni sueñes que te voy a permitir hacer éso! - lo interrumpió el trenzado angustiado - no me vas a dejar viudo y sin descendencia.  
- Dúo - suspiró - no pretendo dejarte solo y sin descendencia, en poco tiempo será la noche de la Luna Azul y tendremos un hijo.  
- ¿Me explicarás ese ritual?  
- Bueno, te puedo contar la leyenda y hay en nuestro pueblo acerca de este ritual: "a la hora señalada, cuando la luna llena se acerca al soberano de Benice, aquellos que quieren ser padres deben unir sus cuerpos y sus armas en un solo pensamiento, el fruto del amor que ambos se tienen, estar seguros de querer tener descendencia para que una de sus partes de aquella parte de sí que se ha de volver una nueva vida, permitiendo que su sueño se realicen".;  
- ¿Por qué ocurre una vez cada cinco años si la luna llena se ve todos los meses?  
- Es muy simple, sólo una vez cada cinco años se acerca al soberano de nuestro clan en nuestra magia se ve multiplicada por 10 - lo jaló hacia su costado - claro que este ritual tiene un pequeño inconveniente, si la pareja que entregar aquella parte que se ha convertir en un nuevo ser no se encuentra preparada para aquello, lo más probable es que el bebé al nacer le quite la vida, creo que por eso mi hermano mayor no quiso que Traize tuviera un hijo, tal vez temía perderlo.  
- Pero él está triste ahora, se quedó sin hijo y sin esposo.  
- Seguramente mi hermano jamás pensó que moriría tan pronto - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - después de todo, no como nosotros quienes iniciamos de nuevo esta tonta guerra por las cinco espadas del poder, ellas habían estado ocultas mucho tiempo en las montañas de Maronia, allá donde vive Quatre, sin embargo, dos ellas fueron robadas por el clan de Meridian hace ya unos 50 años, en vano hemos intentado recuperarlas, pero ellos bañaron en sangre las espadas y éstas sólo responden aquellos que tienen esa sangre.  
- Entonces con la gente de sé clan no puede usar tu espada ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto que no, ya que fue un Yuy quien bañó ese espada con su sangre y las otras con las de ciertos nobles de su casta, asegurándose así que ya nadie más las pudiera usar.  
Dúo y Heero se detuvieron junto a unos enormes árboles que marcaban el límite entre los dos reinos y se encontraron con dos sombras tenebrosas, dúo se sorprendió al principio deber a su hermana y a su prometido frente a ellos pero consiguió dominarse a tiempo aunque notó una mirada extraña por parte de su esposo, quien no dijo nada.  
Los dos jóvenes del clan Meridian le entregaron al soberano las tres espadas dentro de una caja de metal, dentro de la misma había otra que contenía las partes de su propio espada.  
- Encuentra aparte, porque es muy gritona, estuvo a punto de delatarme cuando la sacaba del castillo - dijo Goddar divertido - las otras hicieron lo mismo, pero fueron menos escandalosas.  
- Debe ser porque es la espada del trueno - se escogió de hombros - sólo aquellos que tienen mi sangre pueden manipularla sin problemas, en este caso el único, aparte de mi, que puede hacerlo es Zech, de que tienen mi sangre por línea paterna y por lo tanto también es un Yuy.  
- Lady Relena la tomó dos veces mientras estaba en el castillo - dijo Diana - y a ella no se le dispararon los rayos.  
- Ella es, desgraciadamente, hermana de Zech, y por lo tanto también tiene mi sangre - admitió algo enfadado - y eso no tiene remedio.  
- Entonces ella es una traidora - dijo Diana preocupada - debe ser la misma que le entregó al rey los datos de la batalla antes que los líderes de vuestro clan salieran de hondonada perdida.  
- Tenemos fuerte sospecha de que así es, pero para desterrar la nuestro clan tenemos que tener pruebas que llena culpable de todas nuestras desgracias, de otra manera estaríamos actuando mal.  
- Pero ya sido totalmente injusta con vuestro clan, después de todo, muchos murieron esa noche ya que al rey del nuestro no tuvo compasión con nadie, incluso se dio el lujo de matar el mismo a sus hermanos antes de matar al resto de los soldados.  
- Desgraciado, él y toda su sangre me pagarán muy caro lo que le han hecho mi familia - dijo Heero furioso apretando los puños con rabia.  
Dúo tragó duro, le daba miedo que su esposo se pusiera en ese plano, después de todo el también tenía la sangre del rey y cuando se enterara quien era en realidad, estaría metido muchos problemas, tal vez hasta dejara de amarlo.  
Diana cerró los ojos angustiada por su hermano, estaba metiendo entre los datos de los caballos con todo esto ¿cómo decirle al joven rey estaba jurando la muerte de su propio esposo? De seguro aquello no le gustaría nada y lo primero que haría con el pobre dúo sería dejarlo de su lado para siempre y aquello sería terrible para el trenzado, lo podía ver en sus ojos.  
Heero tomó la caja de las espadas y se las puso bajo el brazo antes de tenderle la mano a su trenzado esposo regresar al campamento donde los esperaban sus primos. Notó algo extraño en él, pero no dijo nada, de seguro su pequeño amado le diría que le pasaba sin que tuviera que preguntarle.  
  
Todo el clan se encontraba reunido en el salón principal del castillo Yuy en espera deberán ritual de reunión de las espadas que conformaban a Zero, espada del trueno. Les causaba mucha curiosidad ver qué harían las espadas del clan Meridian cuando una persona extraña a este clan las manipulara.  
A Quatre le había llamado la atención la palidez que mostraba dúo, también se dio cuenta cuando su esposo y él salieron a caminar al jardín sin Heero. No le gustaba para nada esa extraña afinidad que parecían tener, era como si se conocieran de antes, pero su esposo en un demonio como él, en cambio dúo hermano antes de unirse con el rey, entonces ¿cómo explicarse que fueran los dos atacados al mismo tiempo por la magia negra los enemigos? Iba a decirle a Heero acerca de sus dudas como por eso, sin embargo, decidió quedarse callado, después de todo dirían estaba celoso y aquello no era cierto.  
Wufei se había encargado de vigilar a las personas que habían llegado el castillo, no quería que su "querida cuñada" se enterara del regreso de en la espada de su primo y arruinará el ritual así como tampoco querían que se enterara quien las cinco espadas estaban reunidas en el castillo, ella probablemente le diría rey enemigo que había espías en sus líneas y aquello les quitaría la poca ventaja que habían obtenido.  
Heero estaba sentado en el trono tratando de acumular toda su energía mágica para poder reunir las tres espadas en una, le preocupaba bastante el desgaste que haría de ella, después de todo, esta la adquiría de su trenzado esposo cada día al amarlo y lo dejaba muy agotado y el desgaste de reunión de Zero lo obligaría a tratar de obtener inconscientemente mayor energía para mantenerse antes que Zero comenzara a hacer su trabajo correctamente y le brindara energías suficientes para el ritual de la luna azul.  
Dúo había visto que su esposo no le prestaba atención, así que se acercó a su primo y le pidió que lo acompañará al jardín porque necesitaba urgentemente hablar con él, tenían que encontrar la manera de decirles a sus esposos sin que éstos enojaran quiénes eran en realidad, no querían imaginarse como sería su vida si Heero lo echaba su lado.  
- Fueron Diana y Goddar quienes nos trajeron las espadas - le informó - desgraciadamente, ella le dijo a mi esposo como murieron sus hermanos y él dijo: "él y toda su sangre me pagarán muy caro lo que le han hecho mi familia". No me agrada que diga eso, si descubren lo que somos lo menos que harán será desterrarnos de su lado, yo me moriría sin él.  
- Seguramente a ti te iría mejor que a mí, mi esposo no quiere verme ni en pintura, al menos fuera de la cama - dijo molesto - Quatre aún no me perdona que lo haya forzado a casarse conmigo, dice que me odia, incluso la otra noche trató de matarme, lo único malo es que su cuerpo corresponde al mío y viceversa. No sé qué voy hacer para convencerlo de que lo amo.  
- ¿Has intentado decírselo?  
- Parece que no te has dado cuenta, pero yo no me atrevería ni a decírselo, terminaría haciéndome más daño si lo sabe, sin saberlo me destroza.  
- Y decías que yo era un romántico empedernido.  
- Es mejor que regresemos adentro, no vaya a ser que alguno de nuestros esposos se den cuenta que no estamos y el tuyo se ponga celoso.  
- Heero no es como Zech, que es celoso hasta de la sombra de Wufei.  
Regresaron al salón y cada uno se sentó al lado derecho de su respectivo esposo esperando que se iniciara el ritual de la unión de las tres partes de Zero, después de todo aquello era lo más importante que lo que pudiera pasar el futuro. Sin embargo, la estrella de la muerte seguía oscilando sobre las cabezas de ambos.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Perdonen que haya demorado tanto escribiendo este capítulo, tenía planeado hacerlo un poco más largo, sin embargo el título no me daba para más así que lo dejó hasta aquí.  
El intento de lemon entre Wufei y Zech va para aquella persona que me lo pidió expresamente (perdona que no diga tu nombre, en estos momentos no lo recuerdo)  
Shio Chang. 


	7. La unión de dos castas

Hijos de la sangre La unión de dos castas.  
  
La luna estaba alta y simulaba una sonrisa torcida que era perfecta para el inicio del ritual de la unión de Zero, pero también sabía cuales serían las consecuencias de hacerlo. Miró primero a Dúo y luego a Traize antes de decidirse, su gente merecía libertad e hijos dentro de unos días y era necesario unirlas para que su magia quedara en su máximo a la hora indicada.  
Dúo apoyó su mano en la de su esposo para darle ánimos sin sospechar siquiera que al unir las espadas su propia vida corría peligro o que Heero pagaría a partir de ese momento un alto precio por ayudar a su gente.  
Heero abrió la caja que contenía las espadas y al sacar la caja que contenía las partes de Zero se vio un montón de sombras circulando alrededor de él y luego se sintieron unos violentos temblores que lo remecieron todo, pero Heero no se inmutó y sacó a Zero cerrando la tapa con lo cual ambas espadas se quedaron tranquilas. Se alejó mirando hacia el techo uniendo las puntas de las espadas e invocó un trueno que hizo remecer la sala y dejó a todos los presentes ciegos momentáneamente.  
- ¡Ah! - gritó Heero al recibir el rayo directamente sobre su cuerpo. De inmediato las tres espadas se volvieron una y todo volvió a la normalidad, excepto que el joven cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su esposo.  
- ¡Heero! - gritó el trenzado angustiado - amorcito - lo apoyó contra su pecho mirando a los demás.  
- Tranquilo, Dúo, estará bien, simplemente ha agotado sus energías - le dijo Traize - no te angusties, ya mañana cuando despierte verás que ya pasó, que sólo fue un susto nada más.  
- Te ayudaremos a llevarlo a tu habitación - le dijo Zech tomando a su primo con cuidado y dirigiéndose hacia la salida - ya verás que con una buena siesta estara bien - le aseguró.  
Trowa se acercó hacia la ventana a mirar las estrellas y no dijo nada ¿a qué angustiar a su trenzado primo con las profecías de las estrellas? Además, podía estar equivocado al interpretarlas y en vez de ser de muerte fueran de vida, así que volvió al lado de su esposo sin notar que su pequeño rubio también tenía el signo de la muerte en sus estrellas.  
  
Ya hacía dos días que Heero había unido a Zero y aún no recobraba la conciencia lo que comenzaba a preocupar a Traize ya que esa noche sería la luna azul y él debía estar conciente o su magia no se libaría y ninguna pareja tendría hijos por medio de la magia. Pero ellos estaban más tranquilos que Dúo, que perecía fantasma al cuidado de su amado esposo.  
Dúo había pensado volver al salón a buscar a Deathscythe, pero luego recapacitó, todos se darían cuenta de quién era cuando las sombras no se proyectaran junto con los temblores que habría de provocar Heavyarms, no podía arriesgarse. Además, Heero no estaba muerto, así que no serviría de nada.  
Zech iba cada hora a hacerles compañía ya que debía preparar a Dúo y a Wufei para el ritual (cada esposo seme debe preparar a su pareja para la venida del bebé) y aprovechaba de hacerlo descansar.  
- Es bastante simple - le decía mostrando el pañal apoyándolo en el hombro de Wufei - haremos el amor y nos besaremos mientras saco un pedacito de tu carne - vio como ambos se estremecían y se rió - vamos, no será más grande que mis colmillos - le dijo - además, irá mezclada con mi sangre.  
- ¿Cómo sacas ese trocito?  
- Con los dientes, pero no será una herida de gravedad.  
- Heero dijo que era peligroso para aquel que daría una nueva vida.  
- Eso es porque absorberá tu energía vital hasta el límite y si no lo separas a tiempo de tu cuerpo, sólo él sobrevivirá.  
- No le veo el riesgo a eso - dijo el trenzado intrigado - sólo es cosa de detenerse a tiempo y ya.  
- No es tan fácil, cuanta más energía absorba, más se parecerá a tu esposo y no muchos enamorados acceden a que los niños se parezcan a ellos y no a sus parejas - miró a Heero que respiraba tranquilamente - creo que fue éso lo que decidió a Berduki a no darle un hijo a Traize como este quería, sabía que este lo amaba demasiado y que querría un hijo idéntico a él.  
- A mí me gustaría que fuera igualito a Heero - acarició su frente - pero me conformaré con que saque sus lindos ojos.  
  
La noche de la luna azul llegó. La luna totalmente llena tenía un extraño color que sólo la gente del clan de Benice podía ver. Ella tenía el extraño don de aumentar el poder del líder del clan cada cinco años y este los repartía entre su gente, en especial a aquellas parejas que querían tener hijos y no podían. Este era el caso de Wufei y Zech, ellos deseaban un hijo de ambos, algo que asegurara su unión para siempre. Trowa hacía otro tanto, pero sabía que no tendría suerte ya que su pequeño y amado Quatre no le quería ni en broma y sería difícil que aceptara darle un hijo. En cambio Dúo se había dedicado a preparar cuanto fuera necesario para su hijito, no quería que su primero noche pasara frío. Así también se había ocupado de preparar todo lo que fuera necesario para complacer a Heero para que el ambiente entre ellos estuviera plagado de amor.  
Al fin llegó la hora y Heero recibió sobre sus hombros el poder de la luna azul intensificando su magia y luego la repartió por todo el castillo Yuy y las parejas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Dúo se detuvo en la puerta de su alcoba y se abrazó a Heero ofreciéndole su boca, este se sonrió, empujó la puerta y la cerró antes de acercarse a la cama con él en sus brazos.  
- Quiero que me hagas tuyo - le dijo el trenzado en apenas un susurro ahogado en besos - y me des un hijo que reafirme nuestro amor.  
- Mi querido esposo - lo depositó suavemente sobre la cama - esta noche será especial.  
- Te amo, Heero, no lo olvides nunca.  
  
Zech y Wufei estaban sudados enteros en su batalla de amor, con la cama totalmente desordenada alrededor mientras se prodigaban caricias mutuamente sin dejar de gozarse.  
- ¡Ah, Zech! - gimió Wufei al sentirlo hundirse cada vez más rápido dentro de él - ¡no quiero que termines tan rápido! - le pidió tratando de detenerlo unos segundos - ¡por favor!  
- Wufei - se detuvo totalmente pero aún dentro de él - ¿te duele? - lo miró preocupado.  
- Quiero gozarlo al máximo - lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo besó en los labios - mantente pegado a mi cuerpo y hazlo cuando alcancemos el climax.  
- Te haré daño, no tendré control.  
- No importa - le dijo colocando el pañal blanco en su hombro izquierdo - vamos.  
- Oh, mi amor - volvió a moverse lentamente dentro de sus estrechas y calientes paredes.  
- Más fuertes - le pidió y de a poco comenzaron a acelerar el ritmo provocando que miles de oleadas de placer los llenaran a ambos.  
  
- ¡Más, quiero más! - pedía Quatre sintiendo que su esposo lo llenaba por completo mientras le frotaba el sensibilizado miembro - ¡Ah! - gritó sintiendo una nueva oleada - ¡No te detengas! - gimió al sentir como Trowa se frenaba un poco.  
- No te tenses, me aprietas - le dijo colocando el pañal en el hombro izquierdo mientras acariciaba el mentón con los labios - nos hacemos daño.  
- ¡Quiero acabar! - le ordenó afiebrado moviéndose él, hundiéndolo por completo en su cuerpo - ¡Así!  
Trowa comenzó a moverse con violencia al sentir que las oleadas de placer que subían y bajaban por su cuerpo hasta sentir que estaba por acabar y hundió los dientes en el hombro de Quatre.  
- ¡Ah! - fue un grito de dolor y de placer que se repitió como eco por todo el castillo a medida que las parejas alcanzaban el cenit del placer amatorio.  
Trowa depositó el trocito de carne en el pezón izquierdo de Quatre y se dedicó a observar como se iba formando una nueva vida y de a poquito se tornaba "humano".;  
- ¡No lo quiero! - chillo Quatre tratando de apartarlo de su de su pecho pero Trowa detuvo sus manos usando su peso - ¡No lo quiero! - dijo mientras se retorcía tratando de quitárselos de encima, pero la criatura seguía absorbiendo energía comenzando a crecer - ¡Te odio! - le gritó a Trowa al ver que no podía safarse de su agarre.  
Trowa ignoró al rubio consiguiendo detenerlo el tiempo suficiente para que el bebé tuviera un buen tamaño, lo miró con ternura y se distrajo cosa que Quatre aprovechó para quitárselos a ambos de encima. Se levantó de la cama y huyó al baño encerrándose con llave.  
Trowa tomó al bebé que lloraba con delicadeza antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar hacia la puerta que Quatre había cerrado tratando de contener las lágrimas, este rechazo era demasiado grande como para que su corazón no sangrara.  
Y de ambos lados de la puesta se escucharon fuertes sollozos, pero ninguno escuchaba o entendía el del otro.  
  
Heero miraba a su hijo formarse en el pecho de amoroso de su trenzado que le permitía tomar toda la energía que quisiera, quería que fuera igualito a Heero y dos veces había impedido que este lo apartara.  
- Debes quitarlo o morirás - insistió Heero preocupado.  
- Sólo un poquito más, aún se parece demasiado a mí - respondió Dúo.  
- Es hermoso así - le dijo Heero acariciando su cabecita - se parece a los dos.  
- ¿En serio? - lo apartó un segundo de su pecho para verlo y rompió el enlace - ¡Malvado!  
- Lo siento - lo besó en los labios - no se me ocurrió otra manera de detenerte.  
- ¡quería que fuera igualito a ti! - lloriqueó.  
- Y a mí me habría gustado que fuera igualito a ti - lo abrazó - pero no podía ser - los acomodó en su pecho - ¿cómo lo llamaremos?  
- Quisiera ponerle tu nombre - dijo conteniendo un bostezo a duras penas - pero no - lo acarició - debo ir por su ropita, le dará frío.  
- Estás agotado, corazón - le dijo Heero - yo voy por algo, descansa mientras, ya pensaremos en un nombre para nuestro hijo.  
- Gracias, Heero.  
- ¿Por qué? - lo miró extrañado.  
- Por amarme así - le sonrió medio dormido - sin preguntas, por lo que soy.  
- Eres un tonto, amor mío - tomó la ropa que Dúo dejó preparada para el bebé y regresó con ellos - es tan fácil amarte - tomó al pequeño y le puso el pañal y una camisita y lo volvió a recostar sobre el pecho de Dúo que ya dormía profundamente - parece que lo cansamos mucho ¿verdad, Doshi? - el bebé le sonrió apoyando su cabecita en el cálido hombro del trenzado - sí, a mí también me gusta dormir así.  
Y el castillo entero se quedó en silencio con casi todas las parejas felices por tener a sus hijos.  
  
Muy lejos de allí dos mujeres planeaban la caída del reino de Benice y especialmente la humillación de los integrantes del clan Yuy. Relena estaba realmente furiosa al pensar que aquel trenzado le había dado un heredero al trono por medio de la magia de la Luna Azul.  
- ¿Estás segura que eso funciona? - le dijo Dorothy desconfiada.  
- Por supuesto que sí, por generaciones los príncipes Yuy han nacido así.  
- ¿Por generaciones? - repitió la rubia asombrada.  
- La luna es azul una vez al año, pero sólo una vez cada cinco años le da su magia al regente de Yuy y les permite tener un hijo a las parejas que por vias naturales jamás lo conseguirían.  
- Nos será muy útil, después de todo si quisieron tanto un hijo, harán lo que sea para recuperarlo ¿no crees?  
- Si ellos tienen en su poder las tres espadas extraviadas de Meridian, debemos evitar que se encuentren con los traidores, si el príncipe y su primo se reúnen con él, de seguro usarán las espadas y nos destruirán.  
- Nos encargaremos que eso jamás ocurra - dijo Relena sonriendo malignamente - robaremos al pequeño Yuy y recuperaremos las espadas y con ellas en nuestro poder negociaremos con Dermail.  
- No será nada fácil, de seguro sospechan de ti.  
- Esto lo haremos juntas, Dorothy, y gobernaremos cada una un reino y nos adueñaremos de los humanos.  
- Eso suena fabuloso.  
- Así es, y será fácil lograrlo - y comenzó a detallarle su plan.  
  
La noche volvió a caer sobre el castillo Yuy y todos fueron al salón principal a presentar a sus hijos al soberano y conocer al heredero. Dúo estaba orgulloso de presentar a su pequeño hijito tan parecido a su Heero pero con sus ojos, por lo que miraba un tanto molesto a su esposo que le sonreía a medias acariciando su mano.  
- Aún estás molesto ¿verdad? - le dijo Heero.  
- Claro, todos pueden darse cuenta que aún tiene un cierto parecido conmigo.  
- Doshi tiene unos hermosos ojos - fue su comentario - es hermosos así.  
- MM, sería mejor si fuera igualito a ti.  
- ¿Ese no es Trowa? - se lo señaló tomando al bebé de sus brazos mirando que también portaba un bebé - parece que al fin se le hizo con Quatre ¿no te parece?  
- Viene solo - le comentó antes de dirigirse hacia él - Hola, Trowa ¿y Quatre?  
- No lo he visto desde que nació Hamish - respondió su primo - no quiere ni verme.  
- ¿Quieres conocer a mi hijo? - lo llevó junto a Heero - he aquí al heredero del clan Yuy.  
- Tiene tus ojos - le dijo mirándolo fijamente - pero se parece a su otro papá.  
- ¿Y mi primo?  
- No lo veo desde ayer, creo que se fue, estaba furioso porque lo obligué a darme un hijo - respondió apenado.  
- Si te resultó es porque siente algo por ti.  
- ¿Tú crees?  
- Ningún hijo de la Luna Azul nace sin que ambos padres se amen profundamente.  
- Entonces ¿por qué me hace el quite?  
- Tal vez no se siente capaz de admitir que está enamorado de ti - respondió Heero pensativo - después de todo lo forzaron a casarse y es su orgullo lo que no le permite liberar su corazón.  
- Si Quatre me amara - suspiró acariciando los dorados cabellos de su hijo - yo sería muy feliz.  
- No te preocupes, ya lo soltará - le sonrió Dúo alentador.  
- Hola - los saludó Wufei con su hijo en su brazos - veo que les fue bien ¿y Quatre?  
- Por allí debe andar.  
- Por lo visto hay nuevo heredero - dijo Zech mirando al bebé en los brazos de Heero - se parece a ti.  
- ¿Cierto? - dijo Dúo orgulloso - es hermoso.  
- Zech, de casualidad ¿no han visto a Traize? Me preocupa su reacción ya que la vez pasada mi hermano no quiso darle un hijo y ahora está solo.  
- Me parece que se fue con Ly Une al castillo de Quatre, dijo que allí no tenía recuerdos de su vida feliz.  
  
Relena circulaba entre la gente junto con Dorothy, como nadie la conocía, era muy fácil pasar desapercibidas, en especial por todo el revuelo que había por la presentación de los bebés al rey y por conocer al heredero.  
- Será difícil llegar hasta el bebé - comentó Relena mirando a Heero que no permitía que nadie tuviera mucho rato a su hijo en brazos - y después de lo que pasó con sus hermanos, jamás me dejaría tocarlo.  
- ¿Y dónde andará su esposo?  
- No me interesa el trenzado ese, es sólo un estorbo.  
- ¿Dices que es un trenzado? ¿Sabes algo más de él?  
- Nada, sólo que se casaron poco más de una semana después de la derrota de Meridian.  
- Me pregunto si.  
- ¿Sí qué?  
- Si será coincidencia, el príncipe Maxwell desapareció con su primo más o menos por la misma fecha del castillo principal y él también es trenzado.  
- Pero si fuera él ¿no habría ya utilizado Heero su poder para destruir a los Meridian?  
- Mira, uno de los guardias se lleva al bebé - la interrumpió la rubia - puede ser nuestra oportunidad - y ambas corrieron a interceptarlo tomando bruscamente al bebé - ¡Cállate! - le ordenó la rubia al oírlo gritar como pidiendo ayuda.  
- ¡Vámonos! - dijo Relena golpeando al guardia dejándolo inconsciente - no vaya a ser.  
- ¿Qué alguien escuche los gritos de Doshi? - se les atravesó Dúo - entréguenmelo.  
- ¡Dúo Maxwell!  
- ¡Dorothy Catalonia!  
- Vaya, vaya, así que era verdad que el heredero de Meridian era un traidor - dijo furiosa entregándole el bebé a relena - y para colmo le dijte un hijo al rey enemigo.  
- Yo amo a Heero - afirmó - entréguenme a Doshi.  
- Pero de seguro él no sabe quien eres tú o ya habrían usado las espadas para destruirnos ¿verdad?  
- Cállate y entrégame a Doshi - repitió apretando los dientes.  
- Entrégame a Deathscythe y hablaremos.  
- Devuélveme a mi hijo.  
- No, en nuestro poder está el heredero de dos reinos - dijo Relena - y como por sus venas corre tanto sangre Maxwell como Yuy, es mucho más poderoso que sus padres.  
- Es sólo un bebé - replicó Dúo.  
- Ya sabes, Dúo Maxwell, tu espada por tu hijo y las otras por nuestro silencio.  
- ¡Yo no puedo tocar las otras espadas y no van a descubrir a Trowa por culpa de ustedes!  
- ¿Qué harás entonces? - se burló Relena.  
- Meterlas a ambas en las mazmorras - le contestó Heero tomando a su hijo de sus brazos - encierren a la espia y a la traidora - ordenó a los guardias - y llamen a Zech a la biblioteca.  
- Si, excelencia.  
- Heero... - empezó Dúo preocupado.  
- Toma a Doshi y vete a tu cuarto, no quiero verte esta noche - lo cortó frío entregándole al bebé que lo miraba con sus ojitos asustados.  
- Pero Heero, yo quisiera.  
- ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES? - le gritó - ¡VETE!  
Dúo tomó a Doshi y lo pegó a su pecho mientras subía corriendo por las escaleras con los ojos arrasados de lágrimas, jamás había visto así a Heero, con los ojos encendidos y mostrando los dientes, se notaba que estaba furioso.  
Heero respiró profundamente para calmarse, no había sido su intención herir a su trenzado, sabía que fuera quien fuera lo amaba, pero había sido un terrible choque enterarse así de la verdad, no por el mismo, sino por boca de una traidora. Un poco más calmado, se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Zech y Wufei lo esperaban.  
- ¿Qué pasó, Heero? - le dijo el rubio.  
- Relena trató de secuestrar a Doshi, así que ahora se encuentra en una celda.  
- Lo siento, Heero, ella.  
- Yo sé como es y no es tu culpa - lo tranquilizó - ahora lo que necesito es que Wufei vaya por Shenlong y que ubiquen a Quatre para que se traiga a Sandrock de inmediato, me acaban de informa que las tropas de los Meridian están muy cerca de la frontera.  
- Pero ¿por qué? - dijo el moreno - estaríamos arriesgándonos sin tener quienes manipulen las otras dos espadas para nosotros.  
- Estás equivocado, Wufei - le dijo Trowa -yo puedo manipular a Heavyarms porque soy un Barton y Dúo, que es mi primo, puede manipular a Deathscythe porque es el heredero de los Meridian.  
- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
Continuará...  
  
Siento haberme tardado tanto en tenerlo listo, es que no he tenido tiempo y mis ideas andaban vagando por el espacio sideral y no querían regresar.  
El capítulo va para todos/as mis lectores/as que me han dejado reviews (perdonen que no los mencione, no quiero que se me olive alguien y después se enojen)  
Espero que las ideas regresen y tener pronto el capítulo siguiente.  
Shio Chang. 


	8. El nuevo rey de Meridian

El nuevo rey de Meridian  
  
Wufei y Zech miraron asombrados primero a Trowa y luego a Heero que no se veía sorprendido.  
- ¿Lo sabías? ¿Sabías que tu esposo era el heredero de los Meridian? - Dijo Zech preocupado.  
- No - replicó con calma.  
- Pero no te sorprende mi declaración ¿verdad? - dijo Trowa preocupado - vi que la ex prometida de Dúo era llevada a las mazmorras con Relena y por eso pensé que era mejor que les dijera todo, pero veo que fue tarde.  
- Ella trató de chantajear a Dúo - admitió Heero - pero yo las escuché - miró a Trowa - no sé si perdonarlos aún, pero si siguen aquí es porque algo muy fuerte los ata a nuestro clan.  
- Yo amo a Quatre tal como Dúo te ama a ti - afirmó Trowa - no creas otra cosa. Además, nosotros no queremos lo mismo que el rey.  
- Entonces, nos ayudarás a derrotarlo ¿verdad?  
- Por supuesto, incluso hay gente dentro del clan dispuestos a ayudarnos - regresó hacia la puerta - debido a la magia que absorbí durante anoche, será más fácil contactarme con ellos y averiguar que planea el rey Dermail.  
- Las hermanas de Quatre dijeron que podías leer los acontecimientos presentes en las estrellas - lo detuvo Zech - ¿Podrías averiguar donde anda metido Quatre?  
- Muy bien, y le pediré a una de sus hermanas que se traiga su espada - salió.  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Heero? Muchos de los soldados de primera línea han tenido hijos y tendrán que dejarlos a cargo de alguien.  
- Iremos a ponerles una trampa - dijo Heero - acabaremos con esto convirtiendo a Dúo en el nuevo rey de Meridian.  
- Pero ¿cómo los haremos caer en la trampa?  
- Por medio de las arpías encerradas allá abajo.  
- Se lo merecen - dijo Zech enojado - pero ¿crees que ellas accedan a ayudar?  
- No sabrán que lo hacen, las engañaremos a ellas también.  
- ¿Y cómo lo haremos?  
- Por medio de un juicio - dijo Heero - será muy simple, las llevaremos al salón del trono donde las cinco espadas estarán en círculo y mientras las juzgamos alguien comentará a sus espaldas que viajaremos con las cinco espadas a Frontera y, como en nuestros juicios no se encadena a las mujeres, seguramente escaparán y estará listo el anzuelo.  
- ¿Y crees que ellas lo muerdan?  
- No lo sé - admitió Heero - pero no nos queda otro camino que esperar que ellas huyan y le entreguen la información al enemigo.  
- Relena es muy ambiciosa - dijo Zech - pero tampoco es tonta y sabe que no podría enfrentarse a los cinco de ninguna manera.  
- Confío en que busque ayuda en el rey de Meridian y caiga en la trampa.  
- Bueno, mientras iré por mi espada y por Nataku, supongo que no estará nada de contenta con su sobrino, pero es la única que puede cuidarlo.  
- Vou contigo - le dijo Zech - Taifei debe estar por despertar y quisiera cargarlo un rato.  
- Bien, yo iré a hablar con Dúo, me temo que fui un poco duro col él.  
- Y que Quatre acceda a trabajar con Trowa - dijo Zech - a él le preocupa aquello.  
  
Quatre estaba oculto en una de las torres más altas del castillo Yuy, no podía alejarse mucho de su esposo ni de su hijo por más que quisiera, algo muy dentro de él le impedía regresar a su propio castillo. Levantó sus ojos hacia el cielo y se dedicó a escuchar las voces del silencio.  
- "Sin amor ninguna pareja puede tener hijos" - le dijo imitando la voz de Heero.  
- Lo que siente Trowa por mí es sólo lujuria.  
- "Yo amo a Quatre tal como Dúo ama a Heero" - le agregó imitando la voz de Trowa.  
- Dúo es alguien especial, él huyó de Meridian sólo para estar con Heero.  
- "Trowa te ama más que nadie - insistió ahora con la voz de Jazmín - se le nota en la mirada que te da cuando tú no lo ves".;  
- ¿Crees que Trowa me ama como yo a él?  
- Sólo debes saber una cosa más - le comentó el silencio - Trowa es primo de Dúo, quien es príncipe de Meridian y puede controlar a Heavyarms.  
- Entonces ¿es un Barton? - dijo asombrado.  
- Así es, y antes que preguntes, él mismo se lo comentó a Heero y te anda buscando.  
- ¿Qué me aconsejas, silencio?  
- Abre tu corazón, pequeño Quatre, después de todo, se aman mutuamente ¿no?  
- ¿Dices que debo decirle la verdad? - miró hacia abajo - quizás Trowa no me perdone que los haya rechazado ayer.  
- Reconquistalo, recuerda el lazo que creo con su mordedura, no será capaz de negarse a ti.  
- Muy bien, los recuperaré - dijo sonriendo decidido - me importa un bledo que sea un enemigo, es mío y lo volveré uno más de mi clan.  
- Él viene hacia acá, entra en acción.  
Trowa subió lentamente las escaleras, no quería hacer que su esposo se alejara de su presencia antes de decirle lo que tenía planeado Heero, sabía que la verdad terminaría de alejarlo de él, pero no quería que su hijo creciera en ese ambiente lleno de mentiras y odio entre ellos.  
- ¿Qué te preocupa tanto, Trowa? - le dijo Quatre abrazándolo mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho - te veo triste.  
- Le avisaron a Heero que las tropas de Meridian están cerca de Frontera y necesita que las cinco espadas del poder estén con él ya.  
- ¿Vamos por la mía? - levantó la mirada - y aprovechamos de pedirle a mis hermanas que cuiden a nuestro hijo- le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y murmuró en su boca - o les pedimos que la traigan ellas y aprovechamos el tiempo - lo besó.  
Trowa lo miró sorprendido ¿era ese su Quatre o le habían cambiado al esposo? Normalmente este evitaba cualquier roce con él para no despertar su cuerpo, pero ahora se le ponía en bandeja.  
- Soy el mismo Quatre - le sonrió coqueto - ¿vamos a nuestra habitación? Hamish se despertará en cualquier momento y debemos aprovechar el tiempo - empezó a acariciarle la mandíbula con los labios.  
- Quatre, yo.  
- Sé quien eres, Trowa - le mordió la oreja y usó su magia para llegar más rápido a su destino.  
  
Heero entró en silencio en su habitació sin saber aún como pedirle disculpas a Dúo por tratarlos así, no dejaba de sentir dolor por la forma en que se había enterado de la verdad, pero ello no hacía que dejara de amar a aquel trenzado que en medio de la batalla le robó el corazón con una mirada.  
- ¿Dúo? - preguntó al no verlo y caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo - ¿estás aquí? - entró buscándolo con la mirada pero sólo se encontró con la mirada enojada del bebé - Doshi ¿y tu papaito trenzado? - pero el niño se dio la vuelta - ya veo, estás enojado conmigo por haberlo mostrado los colmillos a Dúo hace rato.  
- Heero - le dijo el aludido - ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo? Dijiste que todos los Maxwell pagarían por la muerte de tus hermanos.  
- Tú ya no eres Maxwell ¿recuerdas? - dijo a su vez - al momento que yo enterré mis colmillos en tu carne pasaste a ser mío y a llevar mi apellido. Además, si lo hago contigo, debo incluir a Doshi también.  
- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE MATES A MI HIJO! - lo tomó y retrocedió hacia el fondo del cuarto - ¡es mío!  
- Tranquilo, Dúo, no les haré nada - le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo - si hubiese sabido quien eras, jamás habría dicho aquello.  
- ¡Si hubieses sabido quien era, jamás habrías permitido que me quedara a tu lado y no tendría a Doshi!  
- Dúo, yo te amo.  
- Me mostraste los colmillos - dijo todavía asustado.  
- Estaba enfadado - contestó y vio a Dúo retroceder.  
- ¿Ves que no me amas?  
- No sea tonto, claro que te amo, estaba enojado por la manera en que me enteré de todo, no por ti - se acercó a él y puso sus manos en los hombros del trenzado - yo jamás te haría daño, eres parte de mí desde aquella noche en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron.  
- Entonces ¿no vas a matarme?  
- Claro que no - lo abrazó - te necesito más que nuca - lo besó en los labios con delicadeza - la parte más dura de la batalla está por comenzar y pronto llegará la hora de romper nuestra maldición.  
- Heero, tengo miedo - admitió apoyándose en él - no quiero que termines igual que tus hermanos y quedar igual que Traize.  
- No seas tonto, amor mío, tú tienes a Doshi.  
- ¡NODIGAS ESO COMO SI FUERAS A MORIR! - le dijo mirándolo a los ojos - si te llega a pasar algo, yo.  
- Venga, vamos a dormir - lo cortó llevándolo con bebé y todo al dormitorio principal - mañana será una noche difícil.  
- ¿Qué harás con las espías esas?  
- Los Benice tenemos por costumbre llevar a juicio a los acusados de traición y los únicos con derecho a impartir la justicia son los Chang.  
- Pero Wufei es hermano del esposo de Relena.  
- Ni Wufei ni Nataku son jueces - lo hizo acostarse en la cama antes de imitarlo - es un anciano de su clan que desconoce los hechos que han terminado con el arresto de las mujeres. Por supuesto, tú serás el acusador, no puedo ser yo por ser el rey.  
- ¿Y si ellas hacen público que yo soy el heredero del clan de Meridian?  
- No importa, Dúo, para estas horas ya todo el mundo debe saber quien eres y que con tu ayuda venceremos al enemigo y serás el nuevo soberano de Meridian antes del fin de semana.  
- ¿Qué es lo que planeas, amor mío?  
- No te lo diré hasta que plan esté en marcha - lo cubrió y lo besó en la frente - ahora, a dormir.  
- Te amo - se acurrucó en su pecho dejando a su hijo del otro lado de Heero.  
- Y yo a ti - le respondió abrasándolo fuerte.  
  
La preparación del juicio había sido una auténtica locura ya que el soberano quería que fuera a media noche aunque sabía que ellos preparaban con, por lo menos, una semana de anticipación.  
- Entiende, Dúo, sólo debes presentar los hechos llamar al guardia que fue atacado por ellas - le decían Heero y Nataku.  
- ¿Y cómo probaremos que son traidoras?  
- Nuestro deber es presentar los hechos, la magia del abuelo hará que el castillo Yuy le diga que pasó, no habrá parcialidad con nadie - respondió Nataku.  
- Y el castillo ¿No odiará a Dorothy por ser parte de los Meridian?  
- Tendría que incluirte a ti también - replicó - te diré que el castillo Yuy es lo más impersonal que hay en nuestro reino, fue creado así para que fuera capaz de aconsejar a sus reyes de manera imparcial.  
- Pero han sido generaciones de Yuy.  
- Normalmente no se usa el castillo más que para ocasiones especiales - le dijo Heero - ni mis hermanos ni yo crecimos aquí, vivíamos la mayor partte del tiempo en Maronia con Quatre y sus hermanas.  
- Pero este castillo los vio nacer - insistió.  
- Igual que Zech, y Relena es su hermana.  
- ¿Zech? ¿Acaso él nació igual que su hijo?  
- No, pero los hijos varones deben nacer en el hogar ancestral de su padre y como éste era hermano del rey, nació aquí.  
- Todo está listo, su majestad - le dijo un muchacho inclinándose ante ellos - el abuelo Chang ha pedido que ni usted ni el Sr. Zech intervengan.  
- Así se hará, vamos, Dúo.  
- ¿Qué les harán si las encuentran culpables?  
- No te preocupes por ellas - lo jaló y entraron al salón del juicio - todo saldrá bien.  
El salón era casi tan grande como el del trono, según pudo apreciar Dúo, sólo que estaba lleno de bancas y había en el centro una tarima con un mesón en donde estaba un anciano de barbas bíblicas sentado frente a la gente.  
- Sus Majestades Heero Yuy y su esposo - dijo un soldado - presentan juicio contra Relena Darlean y Dorothy Catalonia por espionaje, traición e intento de secuestro del pequeño heredero al trono, Doshi Yuy.  
- ¿Quién presentará los cargos? - dijo el abuelo Chang.  
- Yo - dijo el trenzado parándose frente al estrado - Dúo Yuy.  
- Bien ¿quién hablará por las acusadas?  
- Yo - dijo una poniéndose de pie - Relena Darlean.  
- Muy bien, excelencia Dúo, cuéntenos qué fue lo que pasó que estas dos mujeres fueron arrestadas.  
-Ayer en la noche, como usted sabrá, fueron presentados los bebés. No me preocupé porque había demasiada gente alrededor para que intentaran algo. Sin embargo, Doshi se ensució y permití que uno de los guardias se lo llevara para mudarlo. Al poco rato escuché unos ruidos y los gritos e mi hijo, lo tenían en su poder y me exigían les entregara las espadas a cambio de mi pequeño y su silencio.  
- ¿Qué quería acallar, excelencia? - lo interrumpió el anciano.  
- Que soy el heredero principal de los Meridian.  
Relena esperaba la reacción de la gente al oír estas palabras, pero se dio cuenta que nada pasaba y que Heero seguía calmado con su hijo en brazos.  
- Después de la reacción de anoche, me esperaba un arranque e ira de su parte - le dijo a Dorothy en voz baja.  
- Algo planeará con él. Además, lo necesita para controlar a Deathscythe- señaló las espadas frente a ellas.  
- Además, las acuso de pasar información clasificada de los movimientos de tropas en Hondonada Perdida que causaron la muerte de los hermanos mayores de mi esposo.  
- ¡No me puedes acusar de eso!  
- Lo hago - contestó Dúo tratando de mantener la calma - yo mismo te vi hablando con el rey de Meridian horas antes de la batalla.  
- ¡Nunca estuve en Hondonada Perdida!  
- Deberá presentar testigos de los cargos, excelencia.  
- Sé que ni Zech ni Traize pueden intervenir- empezó Dúo - pero varios soldados vieron a una mujer aparecer y desaparecer del campamento de Hondonada perdida entrando en el sitio mágico de la reunión - miró a Relena - y sé perfectamente que allí que allí sólo llegan los que están emparentados por sangre con los Yuy.  
- Estarías acusando también a las hermanas de Quatre y de Wufei- replicó ella.  
- Nataku es del clan Chang y jamás haría eso - le contestó - pero hay algo más, ni ella ni las hermanas de Quatre calzan en la descripción de la mujer que apareció y desapareció en Hondonada Perdida - se volvió hacia el anciano - ¿Puedo llamara a uno de los centinelas?  
- Adelante, excelencia - lo autorizó.  
- Llamo a declarar a Keneth Oz - dijo y el joven hizo una reverencia ante sus soberanos y luego se volvió hacia el anciano juez - cuéntanos ¿qué viste esa noche?  
- Su Excelencia, yo estaba de guardia en la zona en que esperaba órdenes el clan de Oz en la boca occidental de Hondonada Perdida. Sabíamos que nadie que no fuera pariente por sangre de los Yuy podía entrar, pero permanecíamos alertas para levantarnos en armas en el momento mismo que ellos salieran. Entonces la vi, era una mujer alta, de cabellos largos hasta la cintura que lo llevaba suelto. A mí me llamó la atención al verla entrar sin que la magia la rechazara, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que, siendo que podía entrar ¿por qué no apareció dentro? Y luego salió antes que los varones y desapareció.  
- Bien, ahora llamo a declarar a Koji Shin, el guardia que llevaba a mudar a Doshi cuando fue atacado.  
Mientras escuchaban al nervioso guardia, dos muchachos cuchicheaban a espaldas de Relena y Dorothy.  
- Yo que su majestad las habría atado con magia - murmuró uno de ellos - podrían tratar de robarse las espadas frente a ellas.  
- No podrían, recuerda que ellas responden sólo a sus dueños - sonrió - ahora que saben que su excelencia Dúo y el señor Trowa pueden manipularlas, de seguro las llevan a Frontera para destruir al enemigo.  
- Me imagino todo ese poder junto - se rieron.  
- ¡Cállense, par de tontos! - los regañó otro joven y los sacó de las orejas del salón - los acusarán de traidores.  
Pero Dorothy los había escuchado perfectamente y así se lo hizo saber a Relena, se miraron a los ojos y la rubia asintió en silencio y ambas desaparecieron.  
- Por lo visto, en verdad son culpables - dijo el juez.  
- ¡GENTE DE BENICE! - dijo Heero poniéndose de pie mientras le entregaba su hijo a Traize - ha llegado la hora de detener al enemigo y acabar con esta guerra absurda ¡QUÉ TODOS ESTEN LISTOS MAÑANA AL ANOCHECER, NOS IREMOS A FRONTERA! - ordenó tomando a Zero - ¡al fin seremos libres de nuestra maldición!  
  
Frontera estaba sitiada cuando las tropas de la capital arribaron. Heero comandaba un selecto grupo de soldados con Zero en mano en la parte central. A su derecha iba Dúo con Deathscythe y a la derecha de este, Wufei con Shenlong. A la izquierda de Heero iban Trowa y Quatre con heavyarms y Sandrock respectivamente. El plan era muy simple, ayudados por la gente de Meridian leal a Dúo rodearían a Dermail Maxwell procurando que este se rindiera o se enfrentara al trenzado para no provocar bajas innecesarias entre su gente.  
- Espero que Goddar no haya sido descubierto - le dijo Dúo a Heero acercándose a él - o a mi hermana, mi tío ni siquiera la interrogaría, la mataría allí mismo.  
- Cálmate, si así fuera ya lo sabríamos ¿no crees?  
- ¿Cómo estará Doshi? - dijo cambiando bruscamente de tema - no estaba nada de contento con quedarse con Traize, aunque se quedara con los otros bebés - agregó pensativo - es un pequeño muy inteligente y de seguro me echa de menos allí solito, sin sus papás que lo mimen de noche y día.  
- Dúo - le regañó su esposo - respira.  
- Je, lo siento, es que cuando estoy nervioso me pongo muy hablador - se disculpó.  
- Doshi está en buenas manos, Traize y Ly Une lo cuidarán muy bien - lo tranquilizó - más me preocupan esos dos - señaló a Trowa y a Quatre- parece que los papeles se invirtieron, ahora es mi primo quien acosa a Trowa y este no sabe cómo reaccionar.  
- Es que el cambio fue drástico en poco tiempo - sonrió divertido - y el imperturbable Trowa perdió la compostura y no se atreve a tomar la iniciativa.  
- Pues si siguen así, tendremos problemas en la batalla.  
Trowa miró a Dúo y a Heero que conversaban a espera de la señal de la gente de Meridian cuando algo llamó su atención, la estrella de la muerte bailaba sobre la estrella regente de Dúo, intentó descifrar su significado, pero unos brazos amorosos y unos labios dulces acabaron con su concentración.  
- ¿Qué mirabas tan fijamente, amor mío? - le dijo coquetamente el rubio - estabas tan concentrado y te veías tan hermoso que no aguanté la tentación.  
- Lo que me gustaría es saber qué quieres logra con todo esto, Quatre - lo regañó al notar que las estrellas habían cambiado y que ya no podría entender lo que habían querido decirle - antes no querías ni verme y ahora eres todo amor conmigo.  
- ¿Sabes que tus ojos brillan cuando te enojas? - le dijo echándole los brazos al cuello de nuevo - te ves hermoso.  
- No sé que locura te dio ahora, pero dejemos esto para después de la batalla ¿quieres?  
  
Diana y Goddar ya tenían todo listo para comenzar la lucha por su libertad, de manera disimulada habían cercado al rey con pura gente leal a Dúo, claro que ellos no sabían todavía que estaba casado con el rey de Benice, sólo que cooperaba con este para liberarlos del yugo del tirano.  
- Listo, Di - le dijo su novio - me deshice de ese par de arpías, estamos listos.  
- Eres un chico muy cumplidor, Goddy - le sonrió ella y lo besó - es hora de empezar, haz que la señal convenida la vea Trowa ahora mismo.  
- Si, señora - se cuadró divertido y lanzó aquella luz especial que solo Trowa comprendería - me regreso a mi puesto antes que me echen de menos.  
Diana sonrió al ver a su prometido corriendo a ponerse a la cabeza de sus tropas. Su chico era tan lindo. Quizás ahora que Dúo fuera rey se pudieran casar de una buena vez por todas.  
Miró el cielo y se alarmó ¿qué significaba aquella estrella de la muerte brillando a la derecha de la regente de Dúo? ¿Acaso era una amenaza para él o la muerte de quién era más importante para su vida? Trató de concentrarse, pero no logró descifrar su significado oculto.  
- Ojalá no le pase nada ni a mi hermano ni a su esposo - rogó en voz baja y retrocedió a las últimas líneas, si el rey la veía de seguro sospecharía de la trampa y estaría todo perdido.  
  
Trowa vio la estrella fugaz dirigirse hacia la constelación de sagitario y dio la señal de avance a las tropas de Benice que se separaron en cinco grupos de avanzada más uno de reserva, comandado por Zech que permanecía alerta.  
- ¡Gente de Benice - gritó Heero - a la carga!  
Heero iba por el centro mismo con la primera avanzada y levantó a Zero haciendo que un rayo cayera en medio de los enemigos de la primera línea abriéndose camino mientras luchaba hombro con hombro con sus soldados todos transformados en feroces bestias con enormes garras y afilados colmillos. Poco después un violento temblor sacudió la tierra haciendo que los enemigos perdieran el equilibrio dándole el paso a Trowa con la segunda avanzada.  
Del otro lado se vio una cortina de fuego rompiendo la defensa, era Wufei que avanzaba con sus dragones mientras Dúo y Quatre penetraban hasta el círculo central de las tropas enemigas.  
Heero intentaba llegar cerca del muchacho llamado Goddar sin llamar la etención del enemigo cuando una garra le hirió. Furioso, se volvió y vio al hombre que lo lanzara por el barranco la misma noche que murieron sus hermanos y que no le permitió llevarse a Dúo.  
- Tienes las cinco espadas pero no eres inmortal ¿verdad? - se burló - jamás podrás vencernos.  
- Eso habría que verlo - le replicó - a ver si eres capaz de pelear conmigo de hombre a hombre.  
- Que tonto es, rey Yuy, no necesito pelear, está rodeado - señaló a los hombres de Goddar - entregue su espada y tal vez respetemos su vida.  
Pero Heero esbozó una sonrisa burlona antes de poner su espada en la frente. De inmediato ambos fueron rodeados por los soldados.  
- Está equivocado, Duque Darlean - dijo Goddar avanzando hacia él - es usted el que está rodeado. Entregue su espada y quizás respetemos su vida - agregó.  
- ¡Esto es traición! ¡Te estás uniendo al enemigo!  
- No, nosotros apoyamos al príncipe Dúo.  
- ¡Es traición! - gritó, pero Heero lo silenció de un golpe.  
  
Trowa enterró por enésima vez su espada en la tierra provocando violentos temblores a su alrededor evitando así que los hombres a su cargo, que eran de la casa de su esposo, sufrieran daño. Llegando al centro del campamento se fijó que los maguanacs tenían rodeados a los jefes del bando enemigo.  
- Tranquilos, muchachos, es el esposo de mi hermana, Tritón Bloom - los frenó Trowa - la zona es nuestra - levantó su espada y un ruido se sintió bajo tierra - ahora a esperar que Dúo cumpla con su parte.  
- Sabía que te habías metido en algo serio, Trowa, pero no suponía algo así - le dijo su cuñado divertido - pero siendo quien eres, no debería extrañarme ¿verdad?  
- Señor ¿no cree que deberíamos ir a ayudar al amo Quatre? Él es fuerte, pero sus señorías nunca lo dejaban pelear, así que no sabe hacerlo. Es peligroso y podrían matarlo.  
- Se enfadará si vamos por él.  
- Así le demostrará que lo ama y que se preocupa por él, amo Trowa.  
- ¿Quién es ese Quatre? - le dijo su cuñado.  
- Mi esposo - admitió girándose hacia los maguanacs - pero no intervendremos hasta que sea estrictamente necesario ¿está claro? - los miró molesto.  
- Catherine se va a poner muy contenta cuando sepa que te casaste - le dijo Tritón divertido - cuando termine esto, deberás traerlo para conocerlo.  
Trowa se tensó y no dijo nada. Manudo lío, en especial ahora que Quatre parecía más decidido que nunca a conservarlo a su lado.  
- Mi Quatre está loco - murmuró entre dientes y se retiró a buscarlo.  
  
Wufei y su gente eran lo que más complicados estaban en el campo de batalla, parecía que una extraña magia negra protegía al enemigo de sus ataques de fuego. Furioso, se transformó y se lanzó al ataque despejando el camino hasta llegar al centro del campamento. Iba a atacar los líderes con furia cuando notó algo extraño, tenían la espada contra la frente tal como se había pactado con la gente que apoyaría a Dúo desde adentro.  
- Soy Bono Sturb, Hermano de Goddar, prometido de la princesa Diana - dijo un joven.  
- Bien - bajó su espada y volvió a la normalidad - soy Wufei... Marquise, primo del rey Yuy.  
- ¿Por qué hiciste una pausa antes de decir tu apellido?  
- Porque no me acostumbro a usar el apellido de mi esposo, se enoja cada vez que digo que soy Chang.  
- Lástima, todos los chicos guapos que conozco ya tienen dueña o dueño - se lamentó - y tu esposo ¿te cuida mucho? ¿te trata bien? - lo miró.  
- Creo que a Zech no le va a gustar que me estés coqueteando - le dijo el moreno viendo que el muchacho se le acercaba demasiado - es un hombre celoso.  
- Pero no me has dicho cómo te trata - se cercó más.  
- Por supuesto que lo trato bien - dijo Zech molesto tomando a su esposo por la cintura - ¿verdad, corazón?  
- Creo que sí - suspiró - debemos avanzar hacia el campamento principal para apoyar a Dúo - levantó la espada hacia el cielo lanzando una llamarada.  
- Trowa ya dio su señal, igual que Heero, así que los que faltan son Quatre y Dúo - lo tomó de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la línea de batalla del trenzado - ¿tenías que coquetear con ese tipo? - le preguntó de improviso, los celos de lo comían.  
- Yo no estaba coqueteando con él - le reclamó - era él quien me coqueteaba a mí, dijo que era un chico guapo, pero le dije que tenía dueño. Además, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso, sabes que te amo.  
- Perdona, pero ese tipo quería besarte.  
- Imaginaciones tuyas - se rió el moreno - tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que nos unen ¿recuerdas?  
  
Quatre se quedó estático al chocar con un muro mágico. Miró a su gente deseando regresar por donde había venido, pero sería un mal ejemplo tanto para su gente como para su hijo. Además, Trowa venía atrás y de seguro no querría por esposo a alguien que huía de la magia negra. Cerró los ojos haciendo de tripas corazón y se concentró buscando el punto más débil de la barrera, una vez localizada, levantó su espada y una luz dorada salió de ella abriendo una brecha en la barrera que poco a poco se fue abriendo hasta ceder por completo.  
- ¡A la carga! - ordenó a sus hombres transformándose por primera vez en su vida, abriéndose camino hacia el centro de ese campamento como si siempre hubiese sido un guerrero. Había visto a su Trowa muy cerca y quería que estuviera orgulloso de él, así lo amaría más.  
En realidad no le costó mucho llegar al círculo central donde estaban los líderes con la espada en la frente.  
Quatre volvió a la normalidad y se dirigió hacia ellos esperando que Trowa los alcanzara.  
- Krauss Sturb, hermano de Goddar, prometido de la princesa Diana - se presentó el superior.  
- Quatre Barton - sonrió él - duque de maroniay primo de lineo materna del Rey Yuy.  
- ¿Dijo Barton? - dijo el muchacho sorprendido.  
- Si, Krauss, es mi esposo - dijo Trowa poniendo la mano en el hombro del rubio que le sonrió tranquilo.  
- Que mala suerte - murmuró - el chico más lindo y dulce que tengo el gusto de conocer y ya tiene un dueño - hizo un gesto - ¿son todos los chicos de Benice tan guapos como usted, duque? - le preguntó.  
- ¡Krauss, no coquetees con mi esposo! - lo regañó Trowa y a Quatre no le quedó otra que sonreír contento, si Trowa se ponía celoso por las palabras de aquel muchacho era porque lo amaba y eso lo alentaba a seguir con su plan de conquista. Era feliz.  
- Debemos ir a ayudar a Dúo - recordó de repente - Heero dijo algo acerca que en este lugar comenzó la maldición de nuestras castas - levantó su espada en alto y una especie de vapor dorado los rodeó - vamos, no hay tiempo que perder - y lo tomó de la mano.  
  
Dúo luchaba denodadamente intentando no matar a nadie de su gente, después de todo sabía de sobra que tanto su tío como los nobles que lo secundaban los obligaban a pelear por medio de la magia a luchar por algo que no comprendían ni querían. Miró el cielo, cuatro de las cinco señales habían sido enviadas ya y ya sólo faltaba que él cumpliera con su parte. Esquivó a un soldado y lo dejó inconsciente de un golpe y siguió avanzando hasta toparse con Dekin Barton.  
- No debería extrañarme que ustedes sean unos traidores- le dijo molesto - pero podrías tener mejor gusto ¿no crees?  
- Yo tengo excelente gusto - replicó - Heero es hermoso.  
- Eso ¿según quién? - se burló - además, no eres capaz de matar a nadie, ni siquiera sabes usar a Deathscythe.  
- No voy a matar a gente que está siendo manipulada por tu magia negra - replicó de vuelta - pero a ti y a esos noble que si lo hacen por gusto, los mandaré a un lugar de donde no podrán volver ¡al infierno!  
- A ver si eres capaz, niñito - sacó su espada.  
Dúo levantó a Deathscythe provocando que un extraño humo negro los rodeara, eso evitaría que alguien interfiriera en su batalla y se transformó en bestia antes de cruzar las espadas.  
- Recuperaré tu espada para el rey - le dijo tratando de tomarla, pero Dúo usó su poder y fue repelido con fuerza hacia atrás - pero qué.  
- ¿No sabes que ella sólo responde a su dueño? - le apuntó - y ella ya decidió a quien servir, ahora sólo te queda esperar a tu rey en el infierno - dijo entre dientes - ¡Sombras de muerte! - y la bruma negra apresó al hombre mayor penetrando por todos los poros y luego se evaporó dejándolo vacío, sin vida.  
Los soldados se inclinaron ante él y le dieron el paso para que llegara sin problemas hasta donde estaban los altos jefes del clan de Meridian.  
- Veo que te uniste al enemigo - le dijo su tío furioso - pero Deathscythevolverá a mí cuando te mate.  
- Estás equivocado, aunque me mates no regresará a ti porque tengo un hijo con Heero.  
- Maldito muchacho - gritó exaltado y se fue contra él espada en mano.  
Dúo, como pudo, se defendió de su ataque y montones de chispas saltaron sobre ellos obligándolos a apartarse bruscamente.  
En eso aparecieron los otros cuatro portadores por los costados dispuestos s luchar contra los jefes cuerpo a cuerpo. De repente, una luz se encendió en cada una de las espadas del poder y subieron disparadas hacia el cielo.  
Al ver a Dúo desarmado y aparentemente indefenso, el rey de Meridian intentó ultimarlo, pero un campo de fuerza lo detuvo.  
- ¡Maldito Yuy! - gruñó al ver a Heero frente a él.  
- Amo a Dúo Maxwell y moriré feliz de protegerlo - y un rayo y un trueno se dejaron sentir antes que una intensa luz rodeara a Heero y una a una las espadas atravesaron su pecho como flechas de fuego hasta convertirse en una sola.  
- ¡Heero! - gritó Dúo desesperado.  
"Sólo hiriendo el corazón enamorado de aquel que tiene la sangre del que inició esta maldición hará libre a los clanes. Su vida inmortal a cambio de la de miles" - dijo una voz.  
- ¡No, no pueden quitarme a mi esposo!  
Trowa levantó la mirada triste hacia el cielo y vio que la estrella de la muert había dejado de brillar junto a la regente de Dúo.  
- ¡Heero! - gritó Dúo llorando.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Bueno, andaba un tanto depresiva, pero las cosa no son lo que parecen, al menos, eso creo.  
El capítulo va para Ai Moon, Uru Yuy, Dark, Chipita, Ágila Fanel, Sarahi, Loreto, Kaede de Sakuragi.  
En fin, gracias por los comentarios y espero tener pronto el otro.  
Shio Chang. 


	9. El camino de regreso a la vida

El camino de regreso a la vida. 

Quatre sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho, pero no estaba seguro si el dolor era propio o se trataba del de Dúo que trataba desesperadamente de romper el campo de energía que rodeaba a Heero a la vez que la imagen de este se hacía más nítida y se veía que su pecho estaba atravesado por las espadas que se habían unido en una y lentamente caía al suelo.

Wufei no salía se su asombro y, pese a todo lo duro que fingía ser, las lágrimas corrían sin control por su rostro, después de todo se habían criado como hermanos y le dolía mucho verlo así, nunca quiso que llegaran a eso, se dijo mientras era abrazado por Zech que también lloraba mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Qué has conseguido evitando que mate al estúpido de mi sobrino? – se burló Dermail – sólo te gas ganado tu propia muerte.

- Las cinco espadas están unidas – dijo Dúo tratando se sobreponerse a su dolor – y eso sólo puede significar dos cosas: o Heero es inmortal o acabó con la maldición de nuestras castas.

- ¡Qué dices! – chilló entre molesto y espantado.

- No sé mucho de cómo llegamos a ser lo que somos, pero sí sé que esa es la única manera de liberar a todos los que pertenecen a nuestros clanes – las lágrimas segían cayendo por su rostro – ¡Heero quería que fuéramos una familia normal! – gritó furioso limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga y tomando una espada – ¡y por culpa de tu ambición ya no lo tendré más!

- ¡No, Dúo! – trató de detenerlo Quatre al sentir la ira burbujeando en el pecho del trenzado, pero fue detenido por Trowa desde atrás – ¡debemos detenerlo o Doshi quedará totalmente huérfano, lo puede matar!

- Dúo no podrá estar tranquilo mientras no se haya vengado – le dijo abrazándolo – si tratas de intervenir, saldrás herido y esto no tendrá fin jamás, lo sé.

- Pero debemos velar por el bien del heredero – le dijo y comenzó a llorara a mares – ahora somos normales, pero hemos perdido a Heero ¡No es justo!

- Tranquilo, corazón – le acarició el cabello – no podemos hacer nada, sólo esperar que Dúo gane.

Dúo luchaba denodadamente, salvajemente, la ira y el dolor dentro de su pecho le prestaban fuerzas para atacar, su mente estaba fija en una sola idea, vengar a su Heero. Cruzó nuevamente su espada con la de su tío mientras montones de chispas cvolvían a saltar a su alrededor, pero las ignoró, ya no le importaba si salía herido o lo mataban, estaría con su Heero muy pronto. Cerró los ojos y los abrió para ver como el hombre mayor se le venía encima. A duras penas lo esuivó y le atravesó el pecho con su espada hasta la empuñadura Y un grito de dolor se repitió comoeco, comenzando luego una violenta tormenta eléctrica que levantó una neblina negra a la que le siguió un violento temblor que levantó una niebla dorada que eliminó la negra y que se extinguió en un fuego que no quemaba. Y tanto el campo de fuerza como la espada que atravesaba el pecho de Heero desaparecieron.

Dúo, un poco aturdido aún, corrió a su lado y lo abrazó contra su pecho llorando. Pero algo llamó su atención ¡Heero respiraba pausadamente!

- ¡Heero está vivo! – gritó feliz besándolo sin conseguir despertarlo – descansa, amor mío.

- Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro – le dijo Zech caminando hacia él sin soltar a Wufei – no estamos lejos del poblado y descansarán mejor si están en una cama.

- ¿Cómo haremos saber a nuestra gente que al fin se ha terminado la guerra ahora que somos simples mortales – dijo Dúo sentado ahora en el suelo pero con Heero contra su pecho.

- Supongo que deberemos hacerlo a la antigua – dijo Wufei apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de su esposo – de todas maneras usábamos ese sistema para comunicarnos con los poblados humanos.

- Yo me haré cargo – dijo Quatre abrazado a la cintura de Trowa que lo abrazaba por los hombros – pediré que traigan a nuestros hijos y partiremos hacia el castillo Maxwell.

- ¿Para qué? – lo miró el trenzado intrigado.

- ¡Ay, Dúo! – lo regañó su primo – si serás distraído, para declararte rey.

- Je, es cierto, soy el nuevo rey de Meridian.

El traslado desde Frontera al castillo Maxwell había sido una locura, todos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a tener los "dones" de su anterior naturaleza y les costaba adaptarse a sentir cansancio y tener hambre tres o cuatro veces al día, y tener sueño de noche. Así que ahora la mayoría de los soldados habían sido enviados de regreso a casa y sólo los líderes seguían camino al castillo.

Heero, pese a todo lo que le habían movido, no se había despertado, la única señal de vida que había dado era acomodarse mejor en el regazo de su esposo y seguir durmiendo.

- Tal vez está agotado hasta la médula – le dijo Zech tratando de tranquilizar a Dúo que se removía inquieto – recuerda que fueron sus poderes mágicos los que nos hicieron a todos libres.

- Pero ya hace varios días que está inconsciente – le respondió angustiado – está comenzando a perder su color y su cuerpo está cada vez más delgado y...

- Dúo, Dúo – lo regañó Trowa – tranquilízate ¿quieres? Sólo consigues ponernos nerviosos a nosotros también.

- Claro, como no es tu esposo el que está medio muerto – gruñó entre dientes.

- Dúo, no digas eso – le pidió Quatre – además, le pedí a Traize que nos alcanzara con los bebés, seguramente pronto estarán con nosotros y de seguro Heero se despierta para estar contigo y con tu hijo.

- Mi pobre Heero – le acarició el cabello y lo besó en los labios – yo me preocuparé de cuidarte mucho.

Wufei miró a Zech y este asintió divertido, Dúo no tenía remedio, estaba más interesado en lo que le pasara a su esposo que en su hijo que era la extensión de amor entre ambos.

- ¿Cuándo llegamos al castillo Maxwell? – preguntó Dúo sin prestarle mayor atención – desde la frontera había dos días ¿verdad?

- Ya no falta mucho – le dijo su primo ya fastidiado – Quatre ya te dijo que esperamos a Traize.

- Espero que Doshi se haya portado bien con él, es un niño muy hermoso pero sumamente inquieto.

El castillo Maxwell estaba revolucionado, eso de tener un nuevo rey y de ser seres comunes y corrientes a algunos les gustaba mucho, pero otros no estaban nade de felices, habían perdido el poder para someter a los aldeanos y algunos comenzaban a demostrar la verdadera edad que tenían, dado que antes, por mucha apariencia de ancianos que tuvieran eran fuertes y vigorosos, pero ahora eran simplemente eso, ancianos.

El castillo se veía menos lúgubre a la luz del día, se dijo Dúo mirando por la ventanilla de la carroza en que entraban y decidió quitárselo por completo limpiando las paredes interiores y derribando los gruesos muros negros para construir unos mejores y menos feos.

Al entrar y bajar del carruaje notó que todos los nobles se inclinaban ante él, sonrió intranquilo, pero dejó que los guardias bajaran a su esposo amado.

- Llévenlo a mis habitaciones – ordenó y los cuatro forzudos mozos le obedecieron de inmediato.

- Su majestad – le dijo un hombre mayor – lo esperan en el salón principal los nobles del reino.

- Muy bien, pero van a tener que esperar un poco más, quiero ver a mi esposo bien acomodado primero.

- Como usted diga – respondió sumiso.

Heero abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos, estaba completamente seguro que no estaba muerto, pero al parecer aún no podía regresar de la frontera entre la vida y la muerte.

- Has resuelto muchas cosas, joven rey – le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya – y has unido dos castas que se odiaron por siglos y generaciones y has dado vida a un nuevo ser que tiene la sangre de ambos, sin embargo, aún no eres ni de un mundo ni del otro.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque la causa de toda la maldición sigue latente en el corazón de tu esposo.

- Pero Dúo me ama.

- Exactamente, fue por amor que fueron malditos al principio, por los celos enfermizos de alguien que quería muerto a quien se le acercara a su esposo amado, ya que nada tenía más importancia para él que su amor, por lo mismo, el joven Yuy se alejó de él para calmarlo, pero las cosas empeoraron porque se enamoró de otro y consiguió que la magia de la luna azul les diera un hijo, tu padre.

- No entiendo.

- El joven Maxwell enfureció sobremanera al enterarse que aquel que amaba era de otro y su furia fue tal al saber que ellos tenían descendencia que hizo un pacto de venganza y convirtió a todo el que quisiera secundarlo en lo que fueron. Ese era el abuelo de Dúo.

- Eso explicaría que pasó con el clan Meridian, pero ambos murieron hace dos siglos.

- Pero Maxwell dejó dos hijos, el mayor fue engendrado con violencia en el cuerpo de una virgen, el segundo fue fecundado con afecto.

- ¿Y nosotros, cómo nos convertimos en lo que fuimos?

- Yuy nunca dejó de querer a Maxwell y quiso ayudarlo q regresar a ser lo que era, siempre que el dejara sus celos, pero él jamás le perdonó que le diera un hijo a otro y le lanzó una maldición y le dijo que sólo cinco espadas muy especiales la romperían. Yuy le rogó que no hiciera eso, que su gente no había hecho nada malo, que su hijo no se merecía aquel castigo, pero sólo consiguió enfurecerlo más, el recuerdo de su amado en los brazos de otro lo cegó y lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo violó mientras hacía un conjuro especial convirtiéndose ambos en las cinco espadas del poder, obligándose a permanecer separados hasta que un Yuy estuviera dispuesto a morir por salvar a un Maxwell tal como lo hizo tu abuelo.

- Pero si se amaban ¿no?

- Tu abuelo era un hombre sensual, y el haber estado un año sin pareja le había afectado demasiado. Tal vez habría sido mejor que regresara a los brazos de quien realmente siempre amó, pero aquel joven s lo recordaba tanto como era en un principio, que se quedó con él.

- Yo tendría que ser muy tonto para abandonar a mi Dúo por cualquier otro, él y yo ya tenemos un hijo y no voy a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe – le dijo molesto volviéndose hacia él y se fijó en que el hombre era idéntico a él.

- Yo sólo querría asegurarme que no cometerías la misma idiotez que yo, amaba mucho a mi Dúo, pero lo dejé escapar porque me celaba por todo – caminó un poco hacia él – cuando nos conocimos, él era príncipe de Meridian, era un chico guapo y alegre, muy bullicioso y fiestero, yo caí en sus garras con sólo cruzar nuestras miradas y comenzamos a vernos a escondidas – suspiró – recuerdo que siempre me hacía pequeños obsequios cuando estábamos juntos y yo le pregunté si quería ser mi esposo, él aceptó gustoso, pero no quiso que lo supieran nuestras familias. Nos casamos en secreto y éramos felices el tiempo que compartíamos, pero mi familia me comprometió con la única hija de la familia Winner, yo no me podía casar de nuevo, pero él comenzó a mostrarme la otra cara de la moneda, me acosaba a preguntas, medio llegaba a su lado y me estaba revisando entero por si tenía huellas de haberlo hecho con otra persona y por más que insistiera con que le era fiel, no se tranquilizaba y era peor. Otras veces me esperaba llorando en la cama y se recostaba contra mí diciendo que era mejor que nos separáramos un tiempo, pero nunca me dejaba ir. Un día llegué a nuestra casita y me golpeó hasta hartarse, alguien le dijo que yo tenía no uno, sino varios otros amantes, y luego me violó y me dejó encerrado en nuestra habitación medio muerto.

- Ahí fue cuando le dejaste ¿verdad?

- Estuve inconsciente varios días, creo, pero mi cuerpo tenía huellas de sus abusos y sus golpes, así que como pude me quité los resto de la ropa y me arrojé al río cercano, sí él ya no me quería ¿para qué vivir? Pero cerca de Frontera me encontró un chico muy dulce, tan parecido a mi Dúo cuando recién comenzamos, que dejé que curara no sólo mi cuerpo, sino también mi corazón, nunca pensé que estando ya en Maronia él se fuera enterar de todo y comenzara una cruel venganza contra mi gente. Pero yo conseguí apaciguarlo cuando le entregué mi cuerpo de nuevo, pero fue sólo un rato, yo recordaba a m9i difunto amante y él me escuchó murmurar su nombre, y pasó como te dije. Pero lo peor no ese eso, es que yo fui liberado, pero él está perdido y no puedo encontrarlo para traerlo a la luz.

- Así que piensas que aún está cautivo en el corazón de Dúo ¿verdad?

- O dentro de la espada que ahora es una, por favor, quiébrala o haz que tu esposo lo haga, así esto al fin se habrá terminado.

Era pleno día cuando los soldados de la gran guardia del castillo Yuy llegaron al palacio Maxwell escoltando a Traize que traía al pequeño heredero que estaba de lo más inquieto, echaba de menos a sus padres.

Tranquilamente caminó por los pasillos del castillo Maxwel y entró en las habitaciones donde ambos soberanos descansaban con Doshi en sus brazos. Allí estaba Dúo sentado en la cabecera de la enorme cama con su esposo recostado sobre su regazo, apenas y levantó la mirada del durmiente cuando lo escuchó entrar.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Dúo? – le dijo entregándole al bebé percatándose de lo pálido que estaba.

Estoy bien, sólo estoy un poco angustiado porque mi Heero no despierta – tomó a Doshi y lo colocó sobre el pecho de su esposo – ¿cómo se ha portado mi pequeño?

- Ha estado bastante inquieto – admitió – pero, aparte de eso, ha sido un verdadero angelito.

- ¿Me echaste de menos, mi pequeño? –e acarició los cabellos desordenados de la frente – eres tan hermoso como tu papá Heero – le dijo – los dos son tan bellos.

Un pequeño suspiro llamó su atención, pero Heero no se había movido. Y Dúo soltó el aire una vez más paciencia para ver a Heero abrir sus hermosos ojos azul cobalto.

- ¿Y los demás bebés? – dijo mirando a Traize de nuevo – ¿están todos bien?

- Jazmín le trajo a Trowa y a Quatre al pequeño Hamish, parece que ellos ya arreglaron sus diferencias y Quatre anda todo alborotado con su bebé.

- Bien por Trowa y por Hamish, parece que al fin reaccionó.

- Y Nataku le trajo a Taifei a Wufei y a Zech. Yo creía que estarías furiosa cuando viera a su sobrino y que no querría cuidarlo porque se parece a Zech y ella parecía odiarlo, pero fue todo lo contrario, estaba tan orgullosa de él que no cabía en sí mientras repetía que era bellísimo y que había heredado el cabello y los ojos de su clan.

- Por lo visto a ellos también se le arregló la vida, ya nadie querrá separarlos – miró a su niño que se había acurrucado junto a su esposo y se había dormido – pero yo no podré hacerlo hasta que esté seguro que Heero está bien.

- Estoy bien – murmuró Heero abriendo los ojos – ahora ¿te relajarás y te dormirás con nosotros?

Dúo abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar sin decir nada, estaba sorprendido, luego retiró un poco a Heero de su regazo y se recostó apoyándolo ahora sobre su pecho. Al poco rato estaban dormidos los tres.

Sonriendo, Traize salió de la habitación y se dirigió al jardín donde encontró a Quatre y a Trowa jugando con su hijito. Le sorprendió un poco verlos juntos y felices, después de todo el rubio le había pregonado a los cuatro vientos que odiaba a su esposo, aunque le sonara más a simple intento de negación. Además, le habían contado que la noche que lo concibieron, se había apartado de su esposo y se había negado a mirar a su hijo.

- ¿Cómo sigue Heero? – le preguntó de repente Quatre.

- Se despertó exclusivamente para pata tranquilizar a Dúo. Creo que se encuentra bien, aunque está delgado y pálido.

- Es lógico, si tenemos en cuenta que recorrió los linderos entre esta vida y la otra de ida y de vuelta – dijo Trowa mirando a su Quatre y a su hijo.

- Parece que ustedes al fin arreglaron sus diferencias – dijo Traize agachándose para acariciar los cabellos de Hamish.

- Yo pensaba que Trowa sólo quería mi cuerpo – admitió Quatre – por eso lo evitaba y me portaba mal con él, pese a que lo amé desde un principio.

- y yo pensaba que Quatre reaccionaba a mis caricias sólo porque lo mordí – sonrió Trowa – no entendía por qué no me quería si yo lo amé desde la primera vez que lo vi, con todo y su enojo.

- Ese es un mal de familia – sonrió con tristeza – les cuesta aceptar lo que sienten y mucho menos ver lo que otros sienten por ellos,

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? – le preguntó Quatre.

- Sí, mi esposo era terriblemente agresivo conmigo cuando nos conocimos – suspiró – fue en la presentación de Heero recién nacido. Ellos, me refiero a Berduki y Sakano , no estaban nade de felices con el bebé, era igualito a su padre, con excepción de sus ojos, el rey los tenía celestes y su pareja tenía los ojos de ese tono azul que ninguno de sus hermanos heredó.

- No sabía que lo conocieras de tanto tiempo – señaló Quatre – debiste conocer todas sus travesuras.

- Heero fue siempre un chico muy centrado, supongo que por lo protegido que siempre estuvo – se enderezó – Berduki y yo teníamos 15 años cuando nos comprometimos y él pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, a donde fuéramos iba con nosotros, su padre solía decir que no necesitábamos chaperón porque lo teníamos a él.

- Supongo que por la diferencia de edad siempre lo has tratado como si fuera tu hijo – le dijo Quatre.

- Supongo que de cierta manera lo he hecho – admitió pensativo – pero no fue con mala intención.

- Sáqueme de una duda – le dijo Trowa – ¿por casualidad sabe cuál fue el motivo por el cual se inició todo este lío?

- Sólo algunas cosas vagas que comentó el padre de Heero antes de morir al dividir en tres espadas a Zero. Primero, que lamentaba que él se pareciera más a su abuelo que nadie, segundo, que ojalá los celos no le arruinaran la vida como a su antecesor y tercero, que el amor por alguien podría matarlo – movió la cabeza – Sé que el abuelo Yuy estuvo enamorado de un Maxwell antes que comenzara la maldición, pero nada más.

- Tal vez debiéramos averiguar que pasó para que ellos se separaran así – dijo Quatre – para que esta situación no vuelva a repetirse.

- Es buena idea – dijo Traize – así sabremos por qué ocurrió todo.

Heero de despertó con los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde abrazado por su Dúo y su hijo y se quedó donde estaba pensando en qué decirle a su trenzado, no podía decirle de buenas a primeras que aún no eran enteramente libres de la maldición, como tampoco podía decirle que dentro de él estaba latente un alma vengativa y despechada, pero no podía quedarse en silencio y permitir que las cosas volvieran a comenzar.

- Heero – murmuró medio dormido – ¿crees que podamos unir ambos reinos? Algunos de los nobles de aquí no están muy contentos que su nuevo soberano se haya casado y mucho menos tenido un hijo con alguien que ellos siguen considerando su enemigo, tengo miedo que ellos provoquen una nueva guerra entre ambos reinos.

- Dúo, lo que pasa es que el odio entre ambas castas fue fomentado por dos siglos, ya le es un poco difícil aceptar que no necesitan odiarse – dijo él pensativo – además, algunos han de conocer el lado de los Maxwell de los acontecimientos, en cambio el lado de los Yuy ha permanecido secreto hasta para nosotros mismos.

- No te entiendo.

- Se trata que entre un Yuy y un Maxwell iniciaron todo esto, mi abuelo abandonó al tuyo y este, en medio de la ira y el despecho creo la maldición de nuestras castas. Seguramente los ancianos deben de haber comentado algo entre su gente de lo que tuvo que pasar Dúo Maxwell antes de volver a toparse con Heero Yuy, pero entre mi gente nadie supo nada, sólo hechos aislados acerca de que él mató a mi abuelo y por lo mismo aparecieron las cinco espadas del poder que se encontraban repartidas entre las cinco familias principales involucradas en este pleito.

- ¿Tú conoces la historia?

- Tan sólo el lado Yuy, lo que debemos hacer es averiguar que pasó en tu abuelo para que llegara a hacerle tanto daño a la persona que tanto amó.

- Tal vez se volvió loco por amor.

- Mm, es posible – se enderezó y alcanzó a sujetar a Doshi que le lanzó una mirada asesina por despertarlo – perdona, pequeño, me olvidé de ti – le acarició el cabello pero el niño no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

- Lo mejor es que bajemos a cenar – le dijo Dúo levantándose – ya veremos si averiguamos algo.

- Dúo, debo decirte algo más antes que bajemos.

- Dime.

- La maldición no está completamente rota.

- ¿Qué dices?

- El alma de tu abuelo aún está prisionera en tu sangre y si vuelve a despertarse, volveremos a ser lo que fuimos.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo escandalizado.

No había mucha gente en el comedor, había corrido la voz que la gente del clan Yuy y su soberano irían a cenar y muchos nobles mayores prefirieron retirarse al pueblo en vez de verse con ellos. Dúo estaba sentido por el desprecio que le hacían a sus invitados, pero estuvo contento de ver que los más jóvenes se quedaban y que uno de los más antiguos nobles permanecía allí y le hacía una reverencia.

- Gracias por quedarse, abuelo Sturb, alguien que es realmente valioso entre mi gente – le sonrió – él es mi esposo, Heero Yuy.

- Te llamas igual que tu abuelo, igual que nuestro rey.

- Lo sé, me pusieron su nombre por el parecido.

- Yo me quedé porque les quería contar lo que pasó con ellos cuando eran jóvenes – se sentó en una silla y sonrió al ver que todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras – el joven Maxwell era un joven muy simpático y generoso, un poco alocado, pero nunca malo. En una fiesta conoció al joven Yuy y perdió no sólo el corazón, sino que también la razón. Yo lo conocí, era muy guapo e introvertido, demasiado centrado para alguien como el príncipe, pero se adoraban mutuamente. Sin embargo, el príncipe Yuy tenía muchos y machas pretendientes, era un buen partido para cualquier reino y el joven Maxwell perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba, empezó a acosarlo, a tratar de alejarlo del mundo y de todos, sus celos llegaron al punto que estuvo varias veces a punto de matarlo. Yo atendí al joven Yuy en dos o tres ocasiones, estuvo muy mal, tenía heridas terribles, pero siempre perdonó a su amado. El joven Dúo parecía calmarse al ver a su amado en ese estado y siempre le juraba que nunca más, pero volvía a lo mismo.

- Debió de hacerlo sufrir mucho.

- Pero el decía que era culpa del joven Yuy, que era un coqueto que no le era fiel y muchos le creyeron, claro que ellos nunca vieron cómo quedaba él luego de sus peleas, jamás le devolvió un golpe y menos se defendió, lo amaba de tal manera que pasaba muchas cosas por alto. Pero llegó el día que lo cansó, lo había golpeado terriblemente y lo había ultrajado de tal manera que no quería vivir – bajó la cabeza – yo lo ayudé a escapar, era apenas un guiñapo, no tenía fuerzas ni para moverse, mucho menos para caminar, pero lo ayudé a llegar al río y lo puse sobre una tabla boca arriba para que se lo llevara la corriente y así se salvara. Unos meses más tarde supe que estaba vivo y que tenía alguien que lo cuidaba como se merecía. Pero el joven Maxwell no se había quedado tranquilo ese tiempo, siempre repetía a quien quisiera escucharlo que nadie se burlaría de él, que lo traería de regreso, le demostraría quien era él y después lo mataría. Hizo pactos con el rey de los muertos y se hizo brujo negro, por medio de ella descubrió que su amado tenía otro hombre y que por medio de una magia especial tenía dos hijos. Fue el acabose, puso el reino de cabeza y comenzó a perseguirlos hasta que consiguió la muerte de la pareja de ese momento del rey Yuy. Él quiso arreglar la situación intentado darle una oportunidad de salvación, por el amor que se habían tenido y por el bien de ambos reinos, pero él ya no podía desandar lo andado y su furia era tanta que maldijo también a su gente y a todos los que hubiesen osado cruzarse en su camino. En Frontera se reunieron y después supimos que ambos estaban muertos y había cinco espadas que nos liberarían o nos harían más fuertes e inmortales.

- Pero mi abuelo tuvo dos hijos – señaló Dúo.

- Sí, él solía tener períodos de calma, pero a su tío lo engendró teniendo el corazón lleno de odio contra su amado, su madre fue violada por él, así que el resultado fue ese ser tan malo como era su tío. En cambio a su padre lo engendró en uno de esos períodos de calma que no solía tener muy a menudo, por ello tenía un carácter amable, al parecer su hermano había heredado el lado malo.

- Pero eso no nos explica cómo apareció la maldición y las cinco espadas – dijo Quatre – ni tampoco de qué manera están mi clan y el de Wufei directamente relacionados.

- Las madres de ustedes son hermanas ¿verdad? – Quatre asintió – Y ellas eran hermanas del padre femenino del joven Yuy ¿no? – volvió a asentir – bueno, sus clanes se relacionaron con esta "guerra" desde el comienzo, el joven Yuy fue prometido con una hija de los Winner y el joven que lo rescató del río y le dio sus hijos fue un Chang, los Barton, por el lado de los Maxwell, se vieron involucrados porque fueron los que intentaron que el príncipe entrara en razón y lo dejara en paz.

- Y la maldición no está por completo rota – agregó Heero al fin – necesito que tú la partas – le dijo a Dúo que lo miraba asombrado – debemos destruir a aquel ser demoníaco que se adueñó del alma de tu abuelo y liberarlo para que vaya a donde pertenece.

- ¿Y cómo debo hacerlo?

- "No descansaremos en paz hasta que mi sangre, derramada por la tuya, sea vengada por amor" – escucharon decir – "la sangre del corazón enamorado de un Yuy purificó la espada, la sangre de un Maxwell deberá partirla"

Heero miró a Dúo preocupado, pero este simplemente se hizo un tajito en la mano con el filo de la espada y esta se trizó a partir de ese punto. Asombrado, dejó caer una gota de sangre en su empuñadura y la espada se rompió a pedazos hasta convertirse en cenizas.

"Jamás dejen que los convenzan de ser mejores al entregar tu alma – les dijo una voz muy parecida a la de Dúo – yo me dejé engañar pensando que jamás encontraría el amor verdadero, pero cuando este llegó, mi alma ya estaba perdida y me controlaba, yo sangraba cada vez que el sufría por mi causa, pero no podía sacar ese demonio de mí. Perdí a mi pareja y a mi felicidad y al final me dominó por completo y me destruyó físicamente, al menos tuve la dicha de morir en sus brazos y sé que fue feliz".

Y la voz se perdió en la distancia evaporando las cenizas de lo que fuera la espada del poder.

- Heero, yo jamás seré así, te lo juro – le dijo Dúo abrazándolo.

- A la primera señal que así sea, te daré un buen golpe en la cabeza – le replicó él y lo besó – ahora sí se ha terminado todo.

- ¿Vamos a comer? – dijo Wufei fastidiado – ya se hace tarde...

- Y tu tienes un apetito feroz porque gastaste todas tus energías esta tarde ¿verdad? – le dijo Zech divertido.

- Es tu culpa – le dijo colorado como tomate.

El anciano los miró preocupado, pero Quatre interpretó su mirada y sonrió.

- No se preocupe, abuelo, ellos son así, se aman peleando, se conocieron así y se amarán así siempre.

- Es un Chang, ni modo – dijo Nataku divertida – y Zech, pese a que no tiene el apellido, es un Yuy, no creo que cambien ya.

- ¿Y el joven silencioso de allá?

- El es Traize, del clan Oz, unido al reino de Benice por matrimonio – le dijo Quatre – es el viudo de uno de los hermanos de Heero.

- No creo que le dure mucho tiempo la viudez – dijo el anciano – parece que tu gente está bien cotizada por aquí – le dijo señalando a los jóvenes que se acercaban a conversar con él – tal vez ninguno de ellos pueda reemplazar a su esposo en su corazón, pero al menos harán el intento de llenarlo.

- Espero que sí, merece ser feliz – dijo Heero acariciando la mano de su esposo – veremos que pasa.

Fin 

Al fin, al fin terminé (Shio Chang salta en una patita por todo el Windows).

Sí, me había tardado demasiado en hacerlo porque la inspiración se me había ido a las pailas (o a donde sea), pero como regresó, lo acabé.

Quiero darle las gracias a todos/as los que me animaron a continuarlo, espero que les guste mucho el final (ya Traize se me estaba quedando solito), y que lo disfruten como yo escribiéndolo.

Gracias.

Shio Chang (Que Wing Zero anda por allí haciendo un "rodaje" para afinar detalles para el despegue oficial del nuevo fic)

Y espero que el capítulo haya respondido por si solo los reviews P


End file.
